UNA VIDA DIFERENTE?
by Makiita
Summary: Desde que tengo memoria vivo con ellos, se que no somos una familia, pero somos los encargados del orden, severos si, pero malos? jamas los Volturi no somos asi
1. asi es mi vida

Ya era la novena vez que daba la vuelta a la torre del castillo. Pensar que de pequeña , cuando me traían a ver a mis padres y maestros, me encantaba correr por estas escaleras,.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero desde hace un par de meses se me conoce más por Bella Volturi, gracias a mi transformación.

My hermana Teresa fue transformada hace 10 años, inmortalizada en una joven de 19 años. Aunque le costo adaptarse, ella dice que es muy feliz.

Mi familia ha estado por décadas al servicio de los Volturi, infiltrándose como simples humano para poder llevar informes de la vida que llevan los vampiros. Todos mis parientes tenemos dones, aún siendo humanos, a algunos han dejado con "vida" pero a los que tenemos dones poderosos o interesantes, nos llega la hora de la transformación.

Nuestra familia llamo la atención de los maestros Cayo, Aro y Marco, desde que descubrieron nuestra familia no han tenido con ellos. Son la realeza, los encargados de llevar el orden en nuestra especie y yo al igual que mi hermana y muchos más, somos su guardia.

De humana mi don era un escudo mental; pero con el tiempo y gran trabajo he logrado extenderlo a través de mi cuerpo y hasta puedo cubrir algunas de mis acciones, (si es que me concentro bien). Lo nuevo que hemos descubierto luego de mi transformación es el don de manipular gente, hacer que hagan lo que yo quiero que hagan o que crean que pasaron cosas que no pasaron en realidad, pero solo con gente, que es muy influenciable, gente con poca personalidad, que hace de todo para agradar, gente hueca, ja, en fin, no esta del todo controlado pero pronto lo perfeccionare.

Mi hermana Teresa es una excelente vidente. Dicen que en el clan Cullen, que esta en Forks, hay una chica con ese mismo don, pero no tan poderoso. Teresa sabe todo de todos, puede llegar a "ver" que es lo que van a pensar. Es realmente muy poderosa! Y un arma clave en una lucha.

- Bella, que haces aquí sola, pregunto Chelsa, la esposa de Aro, una mujer hermosa, que ha actuado como mi madre, desde que hace un par de años, esta muriera en un enfrentamiento.

- Chelsa, dije saludando, estaba pensando en lo muy aburrida que estoy aquí dentro del castillo. No pueden enviarme a una misión, pequeña aunque sea?

- calma pequeña, todavía no puedes controlarte muy bien, auque puedes contenerte bastante

- Es cierto, solo que… nose, extraño el exterior

-Pero si aquí tienes muchas cosas para entretenerte, dijo moviendo la mano en dirección de las habitaciones de la guardia

- No, yo no quiero jugar con ellos solo quiero

- Suficiente Bella, mejor ve con tu hermana o con Jane, ellas seguro están aburridas también.

- Si, nos vemos luego

- Claro, dijo asintiendo

Camine a modo humano por lo pasillos hasta llegar a la pieza de mi hermana, no necesitábamos dormir, pero era bueno tener su privacidad.

- Qué haces? Pregunte abriendo la puerta.

- he tenido una visión dijo con los ojos brillantes

- siempre las tienes, dije rodando los ojos

-Los maestros te enviaran a supervisar a unos vampiros en Forks

- Creí que no podías ver mis acciones, dije medio molesta, estaré debilitándome? Pregunte preocupada

- Claro que no, niña boba, dijo entre risas. Estabas un poco distraída hace rato y bue… aproveche

-Maldita tramposa, le dije haciéndome la enojada

- Soy tu hermana mayor, tengo derechos

-Teresa? Pregunte

-si, ellos están bien, me dijo, seguramente "vio" que era lo que iba a preguntarle. Puede ver acciones muy largas en apenas segundos.

-Mis hijos están bien, siguió diciendo

- serán ellas nuestras descendencias, dije afirmando

- esa es la idea, dijo desviando hacia la puerta su mirada.

- Pronto los traerán para enseñarles todo, le dije tratando de animarla

- Si, pronto dijo levantándose de su cama, nos vemos luego, dijo con su mano invitándome a salir

- Que educada, dije media irónica

- Volverás en 23 minutos, dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Salí del cuarto, pensando en como se encontrarían mis sobrinas, y que poderes desarrollarían

Siempre fue una duda para mi saber porque nunca me hicieron tener hijos, no es que quisiera tampoco, tener que dejarlos solos al principio, exponerlos a todo esto, no gracias

Pero esa no fue la suerte de mi hermana, alguien tenía que dejar la herencia de dones, moví mi cabeza para lograr quitar esos pensamientos cuando escuche unos pares de pies caminando hacia mi

-Jane, Alec, dije en forma de saludo, ese olor solo podría ser de los gemelos preferidos de el clan.

-bella, respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Se les ofrece algo, pregunte

- si, dijo Jane, los maestros te esperan en la sala

- Una misión, creo, dijo Alec, después de ustedes, dijo moviendo la mano para que lo siguiéramos

-que caballero, le dije divertida, si fueras mas grande te tomaría como un buen candidato

-pero so soy grande, dijo haciéndose el interesante, mas grande que tu

-Podrías ser su abuelo, dijo Jane luego de una carcajada

-pero no lo aparentas pequeño, dije remarcando la ultima palabra y despeinando su cabello

- que chistosas niñas, que chistosas, dijo en un gruñido

Entramos a la sala, luego de caminar por los largos pasillos oscuros alumbrados apenas por unas pequeñas luces

-Bella, querida, dijo Aro señalando una silla para que me sentara, tenemos una misión para ti

-A si?, pregunte haciéndome la sorprendida

Iras a Forks, continuo diciéndome, supervisaras a unos neófitos que están dando problemas, y de paso veras como están comportándose Carlisle y su "familia"

- Claro maestro, dije entusiasmada

- Te iras en unas semanas, prepararemos todo para que te instales allí, y puedas ir a su instituto, dijo Cayo, que estaba parado a un costado de la puerta

-Disculpen maestros, dije cautelosa, creí que no estaba preparada todavía, que no podía salir

- Es que tu eres la indicada querida, me dijo Aro entusiasmado

- Nadie allí te conoce, Dijo Marco desde un extremo del salón, Lo mejor es que vallas tu.

-Seguro, respondí, gracias, necesitaba aire libre, iré a avisar a Teresa

- De seguro ya lo sabe dijo Alec divertido

- seguramente, dije sonriendo, con permiso

Salí velozmente hacia lo d mi hermana y justo cuando estaba abriendo su puerta se paro de su silla y con un reloj en la mano dijo

-23 minutos exactos, te lo dije

Yo solo asentí con una gran sonrisa.


	2. mas informacion

Hola a todos los lectores!! espero que les este gustando la historia, acepto reclamos, sugerencias, lo que quieran si?

Bueno ya saben, ninguno de estos personajes son mios, pero los utilizo para mi historia

los kierooo

Jesus los ama

---------------------------------------*******--------------------------------********-----------------------------------********-------------------------------------

Ya paso casi una semana desde que recibí la noticia de la misión, estoy muy nerviosa, nunca me fui sola a una misión, estamos considerando que alguien me acompañe, no porque no pueda yo sola con esos neófitos, sino por que los Cullen sabrán que soy una de la guardia si me ven encargándome de la situación, será como una mini trampa, de seguro irán conmigo los gemelos, yo cubriré mis acciones, así la vidente Cullen, Alice se llama, los ve a ellos solos y no sospecharan de mi.

- Que coche piensas llevar? Me dijo Félix entrando por la puerta en mi habitación

-se golpea antes de entrar, que seas un vampiro temible no te da derecho a invadir mi privacidad, dije haciéndome la molesta.

- ok, toc-toc se puede?? Dijo rodando los ojos

- así esta mejor, dije entre risas, no lo se, continué diciendo

- pues estaba pensando en que te lleves mi mercedes negro ya sabes tiene los vidrios oscuros, por ahí te haga falta

-creí que en Forks era siempre nublado, dije

-mm... si, pero nunca se sabe, lo quieres si o no? Dijo medio molestándose

- no es necesario, además tu te quedarías sin vehiculo

-No te preocupes por eso, igual pensaba comprarme uno, aunque no es muy útil teniendo en cuenta nuestra velocidad, dijo sentándose en mi cama

- eso es verdad, dije girándome para quedar en frente de el

- voy a extrañarte dijo luego de un gran silencio, mucho siguió diciendo mientras tomaba mi mano

-Yo también, dije zafándome de su agarre con cuidado; nunca había visto a Félix mas que como un amigos, aunque el a mi si, espero que con el tiempo se le pase, pero creo que cada ves va aumentando mas…

- quiero que te cuides si?, no me gustaría saber que te pasa algo malo

-Félix, dije alejándome un poco, eres muy halagador, pero sabes que no estamos en la misma frecuencia, yo no…

-lo se, solo cuídate si? Dijo levantándose de forma vampirica, abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo:

- cuida de mi bebe, y me arrojo las llaves del coche con una pequeña sonrisa

-seguro, dije atrapando las llaves del auto en el aire, hey! Le grite antes de que cerrara la puerta, gracias, dije y corrí de forma vampirica hacia donde el estaba, extrañare tus cuidados, y lo abrace con cuidado

- y yo de tu compañía, dijo luego de un rato, golpea algunos por mi, dijo cambiando de tema; se ve que le cuesta las demostraciones de afecto, en realidad creo que a todos nos cuesta un poco, no estamos acostumbrados a eso, solo nos vemos como aliados en las batallas, pero luego aquí dentro somos rivales que luchan por las aprobaciones de los maestros, aunque solo pocas veces jugábamos deportes todos juntos, pero era otra escusa para peleas

- Vampiros o humanos? Pregunte divertida

-ambos, dijo con una gran sonrisa, has travesuras por mi

-cuenta con eso

-Lo haré, dijo alejándose un poco mas despacio que antes.

Me quede horas pensando en que estilo de adolescente debería usar, para estar entre los humanos, no quería llamar demasiado la atención aunque de seguro que lo haría, pero tampoco quería que me vieran como un bicho, necesitaba información, hay Dios santísimo!!! Que hago

- ni se te ocurra! Dijo teresa entrando por la puerta junto con Jane

- que cosa? Pregunte sorprendida

-Emo? Hermanita, con tu piel blanca y esos dientes sin mencionar tus grandes ojos rojos, vestida como emo, creo que matarías a la gente de un infarto

-pues seria mas fácil para alimentarte, dijo jane divertida

-Teresa! Deja de espiarme, dije media molesta

-ya! Tampoco tanto escombro, era solo una sugerencia dijo haciéndose la ofendida

Y de repente pensé: como me alimentaria si quería pasar desapercibida??

Como ocultaría mis grandes ojos rojos??

Como estaría tan cerca de humanos sin matarlos??

Que dirían al ver que no como nada en presencia de humanos?

-Cambia la cara bella, dijo Jane al ver mi expresión de preocupada

- todo estará bien, dijo Teresa acercándose hacia mi, lo he visto dijo con una gran sonrisa tocándose la cabeza

-pero, que hare en frente de tantos humanos? Como me vestiré, como hablare sin mostrar mi dientes, y mis ojos? Como los ocultare??

- hay por Dios Bella, cálmate, dijo Jane, escucha tu eres una Volturi, si? Si algún humano desconfía, pues lo acabas ok? Si algún vampiro nómada que pasa por ahí te delata pues simplemente nos avisas

- Ni se te ocurra enfrentarte con algún Cullen entendido? Dijo teresa interviniendo en la conversación, ellos son demasiados y eh visto sus dones, son muy poderosos

- También saben que van a ir algunos de nosotros a controlar a los neófitos, así que ve con cuidado, dijo jane

- Paren las dos, dije mas nerviosa que antes

-que? Preguntaron ellas desconcertadas

-Como que, que? Que acabe con todos los humanos que pregunten por que de mis ojos rojos, o por la blancura de mi piel? Que los Cullen me van a matar si me les enfrento? Que les avise por los nómadas?? Que les pasa a ustedes! Ayúdenme a pasar desapercibida no a matar especies, eso ya lo aprendí

-OK, mira, dijo Teresa, solo concéntrate en que Alice no vea tus futuro si?

-Edward es un lector de mentes, pero no vas a necesitar mucha concentración con tu escudo ahí, por que eso es algo nato en vos, dijo jane

-Jasper es un muchacho que percibe los estados de ánimos, pero eso no creo que te afecte mucho, pero si alguna ves sientes demasiada duda, o miedo e intuyes que es por culpa de el, pues solo lo manipulas y haces que deje de hacerlo, todo muy fácil, dijo teresa abrasándome

- no te preocupes bella, todo estará perfectamente, cambia la cara dijo frotándome el brazo

- ya saben donde me voy a quedar, pregunte un poco mas tranquila

- si, resulta que tenemos un humano, medio pariente por ahí, el se hará pasar por un primo lejano de nuestra madre, el te anotara en la escuela, pero igual no te quedaras con el, al pobre lo traerán por aquí dentro de unos días, resulta que o es alimento o se nos une, dicen que puede saber quien dice la verdad o no, dijo mi hermana

- eso serian muy útil para los juicios, dijo jane pensativa, creo que me iré a ver a Alec, hace rato que no lo veo, no sabes donde esta? Le pregunto a Teresa

- si esta en el patio con otros nuevos de la guardia, le respondió, esta por golpear a uno con la pelota

- OK, creo que necesitara un poco de ayuda, nos vemos dijo divertida alejándose

- Teresa, voy a extrañarte muchísimo, le dije a mi hermana, nose como soportare estos meses sin ti

-Tranquila, solo tienes que concentrarte en tapar a Alice las visiones, pero no a mi, así sabre que es lo que pasara, de acuerdo?

- si, lo hare, igual sabes mi numero, dije con un gran sonrisa

- Mañana, me dijo seria, mañana te iras

- de acuerdo, mañana será el gran día entonces

-Iras con los gemelos a la batalla de los neófitos, están pensando en llevarme a mi también, pero no saben si es lo mejor, ya que va a ser un poco mas difícil para ti si nos despedimos allá

- y que crees que pasara, pregunte intrigada

cerro lo sojo y luego de 3 segndos

- voy a preparar mi bolso, dijo con una gran sonrisa y salio velozmente hacia su cuarto.

*******----------------////////////---------------**********---------------///////////----------------************---------------//////////////--------------------

que opinan?? les gusto???


	3. Conociendo Forks

Hola a todos los lectores!! espero que les este gustando la historia, acepto reclamos, sugerencias, lo que quieran si?

Bueno ya saben, ninguno de estos personajes son mios, pero los utilizo para mi historia

los kierooo

Jesus los ama

---------------------------------------*******--------------------------------********-----------------------------------********-------------------------------------

**Conociendo Forks**

- Estás nerviosa? preguntó Alec desde la butaca de adelante

-No, bah! Un poco, sabes? He peleado contra neófitos, he servido de escudo en varias batallas, aún siendo humana, he quemado más de 100 vampiros, pero nunca viaje en avión.

De repente caí en la cuenta de que había estado hablando un poco alto y pude ver como una señora se me quedaba viendo con la boca abierta, desde el otro laso del pasillo

-ja! Que bromas las tuyas, dijo Teresa para distraer

Jane solo rodó los ojos, y Alec gruño por lo bajo; Todos los vampiros tenemos una sola regla, creo que la aprendí antes que mi propio nombre: nunca, pero nunca reveles la existencia de un vampiro, menos la tuya, decía mi madre, creo que cada ves la extraño mas, ya ha pasado muchos años desde su muerte, siempre estaba al tanto de que ni a mi ni a mi hermana nos faltara nada; ella era preciosa, un pelo amarronado con algunos reflejos en color dorado, ojos pequeños pero muy rasgados, eran de color rojo fuego, pero en los bordes se veían negros, alta, delgada y siempre llevaba uñas largas de color negro, la boca pintada de rojo sangre, para dar mas impresión decía, creo que si no supiera lo que era, igual hubiese pensado en una vampiro al verla

Teresa a veces me hace acordar a ella, solo que la voz de mi hermana es muchos mas risueña, en cambio la de mi mama era un poco mas fría, mas cortante. Teresa tiene el cabello oscuro con algunas ondas, lo lleva por la espalda y siempre hacia un costado, su piel es la mas blanca que he visto incluyendo los vampiros, sus labios son muy finos y eso hace que ante cualquier mueca se le vean sus perfectos dientes blancos, es apenas un poco mas alta que yo, a veces cuando sale lleva unos lentes de contactos amarillos que hacen que sus ojos se vean un poco naranjas; hemos conseguido un fabricante de lentes de contacto que son mas durables, me regalaron unos verdes muy oscuros que hacen que los míos se vean un poco amarronados, creo que me salvare de dar explicaciones por mis ojos, aunque sea un poco molesto llevarlos puestos

-llegaremos en unos minutos, dijo teresa sacándome de mis pensamientos

- gracias por acompañarme tere, le dije apretándole la mano

- a mi?, ja , creo que tu tienes mas que ver con el hecho de que me dieran permiso, dijo rodando los ojos

- Yo? Pregunte haciéndome la tonta

- te _vi_, dijo tocándose la frente

- que fue lo que viste, pregunto jane que estaba sentada adelante junto a Alec

- _vi_ a una ragazza introduciendo pensamientos en ciertas cabecitas.

- bene si sta facendo male?, dijo con una ceja levantada Alec

- yo… no, no fue así…

-tranquilla ragazza, tranquilla, dijo Jane con una sonrisa, pero nos debes una

- muy grande, dijo Alec divertido

-Que cosa? Pregunta preocupada al ver sus expresiones

- ah, ya lo sabrás, dijo Alec volviéndose hacia adelante

- yo ya lo se, dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa

- ni se te ocurra hablar, dijo jane en un gruño

-claro, claro, dijo mi hermana rodando su mano, como para quitarle importancia

-Lista?, dijo jane haciéndome saber que habíamos llegado

- lista, asentí con una pequeña sonrisa

Estando en el aeropuerto todos nos miraban como a bichos raros, y de repente vi. que un muchacho alto, y delgado empezó a gritar desconsolado, callo al suelo y empezó a golpear el suelo con los puños, a gente se empezó a inquietar, no sabían que hacer.

-jane basta, dijo su hermano de repente

- esta bien! Dijo medio molesta, eso le va a enseñar a no desafiarnos con su mirada, humano iluso

- eso es verdad, dijo mi hermana con una pequeña sonrisa (creo que estar mucho tiempo con Jane la afecta) después de todo un poco de diversión no viene mal, verdad?

- teresa! Le regañe, como puedes decir eso

- hay Bella deja de ser siempre la buena, dijo jane iterándome el bolso, ya vámonos, es hora

- donde nos quedaremos? Pregunto de pronto Alec

Todos pusimos nuestra vista en teresa, ella cerro los ojos y en cuestión de segundos dijo SIGANME.

Toda esa semana estuvimos "barriendo" las ciudades; siempre nos encontrábamos con grupos gigantes, teresa y yo no hacíamos mucho, no por que no supiéramos, sino por que con los poderes de los gemelos mucho no había que hacer, Teresa los veía, yo cubría nuestros cuerpos por las dudas, y los hermanos el resto.

Comíamos en las afueras de las ciudades; Jane y yo éramos la carnada, _CREO QUE NOS HARIA FALTA HEID_I, dijo Jane con una sonrisa,_ PERO CON TUS MANIPULACIONES Y MI EXPRESION DE NIÑA INDEFENSA LO HACEMOS MAS QUE BIEN._

Pasaron dos semanas y habíamos hecho un excelente trabajo, en ese momento nos encontrábamos tirados sobre la hierba en un bosque cerca de Forks, cuando de pronto Teresa puso los ojos en blanco, siempre hacia eso cuando tenia una visión

- que ves? Le pregunte despacio, para no sobresaltarla

-Veo a tus futuros compañeros hablando mucho de ti, dijo poniendo sus ojos en su estado _NORMAL_

- Vamos, dijo Jane levantándose, te llevaremos a lo de tu tío- primo o lo que sea, ya nos tenemos que volver a Italia, dijo mirando a los demás

- el ultimo sufrirá los poderes del otro, dijo Alec divertido

- eso no es justo, dijo Tere, mi poder no hace sufrir, y Bella no sentirá nada

- Yo no se ni donde queda, dije también molesta

- Esta bien, dijo Alec desilusionado, pero apurémonos

En cuestión de minutos estábamos frente a una casa pequeña pero muy linda, tenía dos pisos, unos ventanales gigantes decoradas con unas cortinas gruesas de color bordo, en la vereda se encontraba estacionado el mercedes de Félix

- Llego en una embarcación, dijo mi hermana al ver mi expresión de desconcierto

- ah, OK, dije con una gran sonrisa

Del interior de la casa salio un hombre de 40 años mas o menos, morocho, de ojos grandes y un poco regordete

- Buenos días, dijo mirándonos a todos con ojos extrañados

Nosotros solo asentimos y entramos, era muy bonita, no tanto como el castillo, pero parecía acogedora, en el piso de arriba se encontraba mi habitación, era grande, y el ropero también, estaba todo decorado con fotos de gente que ni conocía, solo pude reconocer a una humana que era medio familiar mío, pero no tenia ningún poder interesante, así que la pusieron a criar los hijos de mi familia, quien sabe, quizás ya se la utilizo de alimento.

Pasaron unas horas y luego que se hubieran bañado los gemelos y mi hermana, se marcharon

- te cuidas Bella, dijo Alec con una sonrisa

- Esperamos saber de ti, no olvides los informes dijo Jane saliendo de la casa

- Bella, eres lo único que tengo, te cuidas y hazte valer esta bien?, cuídate mucho, dijo mi hermana abrazándome, ci vediamo presto

*******----------------////////////---------------**********---------------///////////----------------************---------------//////////////--------------------

que opinan?? les gusto???

**Diccionario:**

**bene si sta facendo male?** asi que estas haciendo travesuras?

**ragazza** pequeña

**tranquilla ragazza tranquilla **calma pequeña, calma

**ci vediamo presto **hasta pronto


	4. Forks, Querido Forks

Holas a todos!! gracias por los reviews!! estoy muy contenta, aunque son pocos :(

me animan mucho :) jajajjaja

bueno ya saben estos personajes no son mios, pero los uso para esta historia

tmbien saben que acepto reclamos sugerencias etc.

si?

bueno los dejo para que disfruten!

Jesus los ama!

------------------------------------------------------ **FORKS, QUERIDO FORKS** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_T**engo una guitarra en el hombro  
una montaña de asombro  
una ceniza en la voz.  
Tengo dos canciones firmadas  
una está envenenada  
y la otra quiere tu amor.**_

Guardo un recoveco en el alma  
que recuerda tu cara  
como nadie la vió..  
Río, lloro  
y paso de todo  
por el bien de los dos.

Era Sábado, por lo tanto ni hoy ni mañana habría clases, así que decidí salir a pasear con el coche y a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para la escuela

- sales?. Pregunto el humano sentado en un sillón, oh Per favore!!!! Ese olor, ese tentador ruido desde su corazón , de repente sentí que mi garganta ardía y mi boca poco a poco se iba llenando de veneno.

- si, debo **alimentarme**, dije con una sonrisa que hizo que se vean todos mis dientes (incluyendo los colmillos)

El hombre trago saliva rápidamente y se alejo hacia la cocina, aún así podía escuchar su latido cada ves mas fuerte.

Subí a mi Mercedes, pase horas dando vueltas por ahí, viendo gente, ellos también querían verme, pero con mis vidrios polarizados mucho no podían hacer, solo imaginar, aunque dudo que alguien podría imaginarse la verdad: vampiros

Luego de pasar por varias tiendas entre en un lugar para zapatos, vi unos hermosos, tenían que ser míos, entré y me atendió un muchacho flacucho con mucho acne, el pobre no podía ni tragar, me encanta esa sensación, aunque es mas intensa si sabes que luego te lo vas a comer, pero ya me había alimentado hace unas horitas apenas, así que lo deje en la lista de posibles… posibles alimentos…

Me senté en un sillón a esperar que me trajera mis zapatos cuando un aire soplo sobre mi nariz y traía consigo un aroma diferente, un aroma que reconocería en cualquier lugar por mínimo que fuese, un aroma a vampiro:

Cullen, tendrían que ser ellos, o mejor dicho el o ella, era un solo aroma, gire mi cuerpo rígido con los ojos muy abiertos, así como hacen las actrices cuando están en una película de terror a punto de ver el monstruo.

Que?? Genial! Mi temido monstruo no media mas que 1,50 ,cabello en puntas y una sonrisa pintada en su cara de duende, si cara de duende, linda pero eso era lo que era, una carita de duende muy simpática.

- me agradan como te quedaran esos, dijo viendo al muchacho que traía una caja en las manos, pero creo que esas botas de taco fino te quedarían aun mejor.

Eche un vistazo rápido hacia las botas, y si estaban muy buenas

-Gracias dije, lo tendré en cuenta

- me llamo Alice, dijo estirando su mano

- Me llevo esos que tiene en la mano y esas botas negras de allá, le dije al muchacho, Mike acaso decía su gafete?

- si, si claro, dijo medio trabado con las palabras, sígame al mostrador por favor

- Adiós, le dije a Alice, que aun seguía con su mano estirada

- oh, ya te vas? Pregunto a medida que bajaba la mano, por que no me acompañas? Dijo apuntándome con la mano el resto de las tiendas

- lo siento tengo compromisos, dije en un tono amable pero cortante, nos vemos luego

- tenlo por seguro, dijo aun con su sonrisa que no se despego en ningún momento

El fin de semana paso volando, limpie un poco la casa del humano no quería tampoco ser una carga para el, aunque dudo que se anime a decirme algo, hable un par de veces con mi hermana y Salí a las afueras a alimentarme, tenia que estar esplendida para hoy si no quería algún problema, digo problema por que el echo de que me comiera a algún compañero seria difícil de ocultar; me vestí con unos jeans apretados, una blusa azul en escote en V, las botas negras que me sugirió Alice; me puse el colgante que llevábamos algunos de mi familia que pertenecíamos a la guardia, regalo exclusivo de Aro: era una cadena mediana de oro con un dije en forma de rombo, que era de oro también, tenia en cada una de sus puntas un estrás de diamante por el frente decía Isabella, y por atrás decía: "assolo è debole chi cade e non torna ad alzarsi" (solo el débil se cae y no vuele a levantarse), pinte mis uñas largas de color negro como lo hacia mi madre y me alisé un poco el cabello.

Maneje despacio no quería llegar tan temprano, es que estar en esa casa me deprime muchísimo, quizás el hecho de que el humano se esconda cada ves que me ve, tenga algo que ver.

Me estacione en frente de un volvo plateado que estaba junto a un convertible rojo, imagino que serán de los Cullen ya que estos humanos no tienen ni en donde caerse muertos; Entre al instituto y fui por mis horarios al entrar en la primera clase, español, vi a un muchacho enorme, pelo oscuro y piel blanca, demasiado blanco para un humano común, característica de nuestra especie

- Hola, me dijo con un tono burlón, eres nueva? Como si no supiera quien era, bueno en realidad no sabia, pero sabia que era vampiro mas allá si era Volturi, algún nómada pata sucia de por ahí o un vegetariano demente como ellos.

- Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Siguió diciendo con una sonrisa

- y a ti te paró los latidos del corazón algún vampiro? Dije con su mismo tono burlón, ja! Jaque mate. Tome asiento al lado de el, ya que no había otro vacío, pero no dijo nada mas, estuve tensa toda la hora con mi escudo al máximo, no sabia que don tenia este Cullen.

Así pasaron varias horas del día, pero no me cruce con ningún Cullen otra ves.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y decidí ir a la cafetería para no levantar sospechas, me senté en una mesa que estaba una chica sola, se llamaba Ángela, había estado en varias de mis clases y aunque estaba incomoda en mi presencia parecía muy simpática, en eso empezaron a llegar mas chicos: Lauren, Jessica, Mike, si el chico de la zapatería Eric y un tal Tyler.

Todos empezaron a parlotear de cómo habían estado las anteriores clases, los chimentos de los profesores, y Lugo todo el palurdo ceso, y entraron ellos, los que había estado esperando ver

-Los Cullen, dijo Jessica presentándome de lejos a los compañeros

Entraron primero el grandulón de español junto a una rubia despampanante, mas hermosa que Heidi!!

- Emmet Cullen y Rosalie Hale, siguió diciendo Jessica

Luego entraron el duendecito y el joven que manipula las emociones

- La de cabello en punta es Alice Cullen, y el que parece estar sufriendo es Jasper Hale, son raros y están juntos, juntos juntos dijo juntando los índices

-Hay Jessica! La regaño Ángela, no son parientes

- Es igual, es raro, son hermanos adoptivos o no?

Y en eso el vampiro mas lindo que he podido ver en toda mi corta pero eterna existencia, de cabello color bronce, una cara perfecta, esa boca, oh Per favore é bello!!

- Ese es Edward Cullen, dijo Jessica con un tono de arrogancia en la vos, se cree demasiado, ni siquiera pierdas tu tiempo bella

- Pues a mi me parece que te está mirando, dijo bajito Ángela, de igual manera el podía oírla, esperen un segundo! Dijo que me estaba mirando??? Ohh sí me esta mirando a mi!!! Quello bel uomo

Pero Jessica seguía muy concentrada con el chisme y dale que te dale hablando, de cómo eran, quienes eran sus padres, lo reservados que eran, etc. etc., hasta que me aburrí de escucharla y deje mi mente bagar por el lugar, pero ella seguí hablando, a caso nunca iba a callarse? Ahhh me dieron tantas ganas de golpearla y en el mismo momento que mi celular empezó a sonar pude escuchar desde la mesa Cullen decir a Alice con vos preocupada:

-Bella va a golpear a Jessica en el rostro; todos se giraron muy rígidos hacia mi mesa, atendí mi teléfono ( ya tendría tiempo de golpear a esta niña)

- Teresa? Dije contestando

- Debes controlarte Bella, me dijo entre risas

- Lo se es que son tan molestos, dije bajo para que los humanos no oyeran aunque de seguro los Cullen si lo hacían

…

-Teresa?

…

- Estas ahí?

- oh, si lo siento, estaba _viendo_ algo, por que no sales al patio, me dijo, creo que nuestra conversación dejó de ser privada

Mire hacia el clan Cullen y vi como todos quitaban su mirada rápidamente de mi.

Salí al patio y escuche decir a Rosalie: _que fue eso?_ Pero nadie supo que contestar

- Ya esta, dije para que continuara hablando

- Bella, de veras, debes de concentrarte, no puedes andar golpeando gente por el colegio

- Hay Teresa es que esa niña es pesada, me saco! Realmente me saco.

- Bueno basta, sabíamos que iba hacer difícil, cambiándote de tema, esta mañana vi algo que no supe interpretar

- Que viste?

- Alisarte el cabello Bella? Que es lo que pensabas! Tienes unas ondas hermosas

- Hay Teresa por favor!! Deja de espiarme, dije cortando el teléfono.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, pero esta ves anunciando un mensaje de texto:

**_Sin dudas eres una neófita! Contrólate si?_**

**_Ah, aquí te manda saludos Félix, jaja…_**

Hay esta niña que molesta, aunque debo admitir que escucharla me alegró mucho...

-------------------------------------------------------**************************---------------------------------------------------------------------

Prox capi Edward y bella en clase de BIOLOGIA!!!


	5. DIA DIFICIL

Bueno aquí vengoooo me estaban esperando? jejejeje

les kiero agradeces a mis lectores que dejan reviews!!

tenias razon **ary malfoy cullen**, habría que haber golpeado a Jess, asi que este capi es para vos!!!

**nicks cullen** tome en cuenta tu sugerencia y espero que ahora sea mas sencillo entender, lo siento y bue gracias a todos los que les gutos

disftuten!

jesus los ama

*****************************************DIA DIFICIL***************************************************************

**si ayer tuviste un día gris**

**tranquila, hoy haré cansiones para ver **

**si así consigo hacerte sonreir**

El día pasaba tranquilo, compartía las clases con algunos de los chicos de la cafetería, eran buenas personas, eso se ve de lejos, pero también son tan pesados, más que están organizando la fiesta de primavera y soy el objetivo de todos los muchachos; por suerte ya me faltaban dos materias nada mas, y listo: fin del día escolar.

Entre en el salón de biología y el profesor se me quedo mirando con los ojos enormemente abiertos( al igual que su boca), podía escuchar esos latidos golpear mas fuerte acorde me acercaba

-Buenos días- dije

-Si que lo son- dijo con una sonrisa (a caso eso que asomaba de su boca era baba?)- este… buenos días señorita Swan- dijo cambiando la voz por una más seria

Me senté en una mesa que estaba vacía y cuando me quise dar cuenta había alguien que ya ocupaba el asiento de al lado

-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo con una perfecta sonrisa

- Isabella- dije seria, osea es hermoso y con esa sonrisa puff me caía de espalda, pero el era mi objetivo, no puedo desenfocarme, no debo- Isabella Swan- termine por decir, mas seria que nunca.

De repente su sonrisa se desvaneció, (acaso habré sido muy grosera?) y su seño se frunció un poco, ah ya se lo que pasa aquí, todos esos destellos en mi escudo, esta tratando de _leerme_, jeje pero no podrás!!, pensé en decirle que no lo intentara, que era en vano, pero al final deje que siguiera, ya se iba a cansar.

El profesor parloteó toda la hora de temas que ya me sabia de memoria, no te la pasas metida en un castillo toda tu pequeña vida sin que te enseñen algo.

Edward ya me estaba poniendo impaciente

-pasa algo?- pregunte un poco mas simpática esta ves

- no, nada- dijo sonriendo- aún

- pues… me avisas cualquier cosa- le conteste mientras levantaba los libros de la mesa.

- cuál es tu próxima clase?- me preguntó muy animado

- mmm creo que gimnasia, la tuya?

- yo estoy libre ahora, mi profesor de literatura faltó

-ah

-si

-mmm

…

- pues… quieres que te acompañe??

- a dónde?- pregunté curiosa, no es que no disfrute de su compañía pero tampoco estaba tan difícil llegar al gimnasio

-pues a tu clase, a donde mas?- dijo riendo

a donde quieras!! _Bella, concéntrate_, oh si, mi conciencia tiene razón, _ya! Contéstale, estas quedado como una idiota!_

- Claro, me encantaría tu compañía

- bien, vamos- dijo señalándome el camino con la mano

Llegamos al gimnasio y me fui a cambiar, pensar que de humana no podía ni ver una pelota en la televisión, esperen ahora que recuerdo en el castillo no había televisión

- que bien te queda el uniforme Bella- dijo Ángela que esta sentada en un banco atando sus zapatillas

- Gracias Ángela, eres muy amable- dije con una sonrisa

-_hay si, eres muy amable_- dijo Jessica haciéndome burla, en vos bajita

Me la pagaras estupida! Se la debo a Félix

Cuando empezamos el patido de volley no sabía bien como moverme, no quería desnucar a nadie con algún golpe, así que luego de darle un buen pelotazo en medio de la nariz a Jessica, le dije al profesor que no me sentía bien y me dio permiso para sentarme en el banco

- wow! Le sangraba mucho, suerte que estabas lejos, por su olor digo, aunque creo que fue intencional- dijo sentándose al lado mío el ser mas bonito que conozco, esos ojos, ese aroma, _concéntrate_

- se lo buscó- dije con una sonrisa- ya me tenía harta

- está celosa de ti- dijo con una vos seductora – eres muy Bella- dijo haciendo el típico chiste de mi nombre

Solté una carcajada mientras rodaba mis ojos hacia donde estaban jugando los demás

- Jessica va a tirarte el balón- dijo Edward de repente

- qué?- pregunte desconcertada, entonces lo vi, una pelota venia a toda velocidad (humanamente posible) directo hacia mi, pero que se suponía que debería hacer? Si golpeaba la pelota, esta segura se haría hilachas, si la pelota me golpeaba quedaría en ridículo, y eso si que no, a una Volturi jamás, entonces mi escudo se activó y sin tocarme, a un metro de mi reboto la pelota dándole de lleno en la cara a Lauren

-oh! Perdóname- gritaba Jessica desconcertada- nose como…

- Bella- dijo Edward que estaba como en shock- como es que…

- debo irme- dije aturdida, acaso lo había arruinado? Se habrían dado cuenta los humanos? Oh por Dios!!

Me levante de golpe y cuando iba a empezar a correr sentí las cálidas manos de Edward que me sujetaban los brazos

- Tranquila Bella, nadie se dio cuenta- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme

- cómo estás tan seguro- pregunté histérica

- puedo escuchar- dijo tocándose la cabeza, cierto el es un _lector_, cómo no lo recordaba, de acuerdo ahora estaba un poco mas tranquila

El profesor dio por terminada la clase, muchos accidentes en el mismo día

Me despedí de Edward y una ves cambiada fui al estacionamiento.

Todos los alumnos estaban por ahí, los Cullen incluidos, que me miraban expectantes

- Buen remate- dijo Emmet divertido una ves que estuve cerca

Estaba por decirle algo realmente grosero, cuando mi celular sonó

- qué pasa ahora- dije molesta

- que diablos Bella? Qué te está pasando?- dijo Teresa mas molesta que yo

- Hay ya niña! Ya! Te crees que es muy fácil?

- pues si, no es mucha ciencia sabes? Pero claro si haces sangrar a la gente crees que te vas a poder controlar mejor?

- no iba a comérmela Teresa, solo quería que me deje en paz

- pues _cállala_ de una ves por todas o no le hagas caso, pero deja de exponerte

- mira Teresa- dije en un tono frío y calmado- deja de entrometerte está bien? Llámame cuando tengas que decirme algo importante, mientras tanto limítate a tener tus sugerencias al margen

Corte el teléfono y observe cinco pares de ojos mirándome sorprendidos

-Todo bien?- pregunto cautelosa Alice

- no por mucho- dijo Emmet divertido- hay vienen tus victimas Bella

Sin dudas este no era mi mejor día, pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en los de Edward pude rescatar algunos momentos lindos por lo menos

-hey Bella!- gritó Jessica; junto a ella venía su amiga Lauren

- qué pasa Jess, oh lo siento de verdad- dije falsamente mirando su rostro

- si está bien, no te preocupes, solo queríamos decirte que en unos días iremos a Port Ángeles a ver algunos vestidos

- pues si quieres venir, solo dínoslo- completó Lauren

- lo tendré en cuenta- dije con una sonrisa.- ah con un poco de maquillaje y como nuevas

Los Cullen empezaron a reírse por lo bajo, pero no tanto como para que las humanas oyeran

- si gracias por tu sugerencia- dijo Lauren en tono despectivo- ojala te pise un tren- dijo entre dientes

-Lauren?

- si Bella

- cuando llegues a tu casa, golpéate la frente con l punta de un zapato hasta que te canses- dije con una sonrisa, luego mis pupilas se volvieron cada ves mas oscuras, señal que mi palabras estaban haciendo efecto, podía sentir como mi don fluía por el aire

- claro- dijo ella feliz

Todos nos miraban extraños, pero nadie dijo nada

- adiós- dije viendo a los Cullen, luego mire a las idiotas y solo asentí con la cabeza

Puse en marcha mi mercedes hacia las afueras de Forks, necesitaba alimentarme, en ese instante sonó el celular, era un mensaje de texto

**Lo siento mucho Bella**

Yo también Teresa, dije al aire, pero de segura ello lo vería

*****************************************************************************************

**taran! que opinan?**

**Rosalie: Hola Makiita**

**Makiita: hey Rose! qué pasa?**

**Rosalie: bueno... este es un pco dificil decirlo**

**Makiita: Adelante Rosalie, no quiero ser grosera pero son las 12 de la noche**

**Rosalie: esta bien, por qué no aparecí todavia?**

**Makiita. ¿¿eh??**

**Rosalie: si ya sabes por que no apareci, es decir me presentaste y todo pero nose... quizas algo mas central?**

**Makiita: Rosalie esta es una historia centrada en Bella y Edward**

**Rosalie: Y? aún asi creo que mersco un poco mas de crédito**

**Makiita: este... esa chica no le esta coquetiando a Emmet?**

**Rosalie: eh? hey tu niña quien te crees! ya vuelvo Makiita**

**Makiita: si no hay problema, tarda cuanto quieras, puff safe!**


	6. Conociendonos

bueno ya saben, estos personajes no son miios, solo algunos que andan por ahi flotando y bue **Bella Uchija** este es para vos, largo como lo pediste!

ah **ari malfoy cullen** si te gustó el anterior espera a leer el proximo y veras como nos vengamos de Jessica! muahahaha

También gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews!!!!

kiero masssssssss

Jesus los ama

**Edward Pov**

**Cuenta la historia de un mago**

**que un dia la vista en el bosque cruzó**

**con la mirada más dulce que en toda su vida jamás conocio**

Estos días fueron realmente agotadores, la llegada de Bella a causado mucho revuelo en los alumnos, están insoportables, sobre todo los varones: no dejan de fantasear con ella; mis hermanos no se quedan atrás Jasper está muy intranquilo, dice que una neófita de pocos meses no puede tener tanta experiencia en batalla, al juzgar por sus cicatrices a peleado bastante. Emmet no para de pensar e que tipo de bromas hacerle, pero todavía no se anima a ejecutar ninguna, el hecho de que Bella sea nueva en la especie la hace muy inestable y muy fuerte. Alice está completamente fascinada con su llegada, y aunque no puede ver muchas visiones de ella, motivo que aún no sabemos, a podido verla yendo de compras junto a Rosalie y a ella. Rosalie es la mas molesta de todos, aunque no lo quiera admitir está un poco celosa, pero el hecho de que halla golpeado a Jessica con el balón le dio unos puntos extras. Carlisle y Esme están muy curiosos por Bella, también están algo preocupados, ya que nadie le a explicado el tratado con los quiletes y no sabemos si algún vampiro ya le hablo a cerca de los Volturi, nadie sabe nada de ella, que hace aquí, que busca, y todos esperan que yo haga algo

Me recosté el sillón del living para relajarme un poco, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, aún recuerdo la primera ves que la vi, sentada al lado de todos esas bolsas de sangres y hormonas, ella tan hermosa, nunca vi vampira mas bella, sus ojos que eran casi amarronados, de seguro por algún lente de contacto, sus manos tan delicadas, sus facciones tan finas y hermosas, esa sonrisa, y el irresistible misterio de su mente, que frustrante resulta no poder leerla, hay muchas cosas que no entendía de ella, quién la convirtió, qué fue lo que la trajo aquí, quién es esa tal Teresa que siempre la llama y la regaña, se ve tan indefensa, siempre que la veo siento unos deseos enormes de protegerla, como si mi vida dependiera solo de eso.

- te estás enamorando- dijo Jasper entrando en la sala

- claro que no- dije con una sonrisa boba, de esas que haces cuando estás enamorado

- si, lo estás, lo siento en el aire

- solo estoy un poco curioso

- mmmm si, pero también percibo amor- dijo sentándose en uno de los otros sillones

- de dónde vendrá- dijo interviniendo en la conversación Rosalie

- parece tener un acento raro- dijo Alice sentándose junto a su esposo

- Alguien tendrá que preguntarle- dijo Emmet con una sonrisa enorme y una ceja levantada

¿De dónde salio Emmet?

- Edward creo que deberías hablarle- dijo Alice- _vamos hermanito se que eso es lo que quieres_

- _Vamos Eddy todos sabemos que te vuelve loco_- pensó Emmet

- _ya contesta algo Edward además te mueres por hacerlo, oh cierto ya estas muerto jaja_- dijo en pensamientos Jasper

- _oh mis ondas se están revelando, ah si dale Edward haznos un favor a todos y habla con ella_- dijo Rosalie

- _te gusta, te gusta, nanananana_- emmet

- está bien! Al llegar a la escuela hablaré con ella- dije levantándome de golpe para que nadie mas me siguiera molestando

Llegamos al instituto y Bella todavía no había llegado, espere un momento en el estacionamiento, pero ya había sonado la campana y nada que aparecía

- por ahí no vino en coche- dijo Emmet

- y como se supone que va a llegar hasta aquí- dijo Alice

-pues con nuestra velocidad es casi lo mismo- repuso Emmet como si fuera algo obvio

- las apariencias- intervino Jasper abrazando a su esposa- dudo mucho que pueda explicar eso a sus compañeros, de seguro faltó

- ayer se la veía muy nerviosa con todo ese tema del balón y la llamada de esa mujer- Dijo Alice preocupada

- ya vámonos- dijo Rosalie molesta- _nose por que se preocupan tanto por ell_a, vamos a llegar tarde

Todos asentimos y entramos, el día sería muy largo sin ella, traté de buscar algo en la cabeza de sus amigos, pero nada, solo pensamientos de envidia, sexo, dinero, fantasías, gente copiándose en lecciones, pero nada de la aparición de Bella

Entrando en la cafetería pude ver a Lauren con un gran moretón en la frente

- que magullón enorme- dijo Emmet divertido buscando lugar en la mesa

- si, justo lo que le pidió que hiciera Bella ayer- dijo Jasper en un gruñido

Todos pusimos atención a la conversación humana que había en la mesa de la chica para poder descubrir algo

- pero que te paso?- preguntó Ángela alarmada sentándose junto a ella

- no lo se- dijo tocándose el Chichón que tenía en la cabeza- creo que me lo hice dormida

- pero no te despertaste con el golpe?- preguntó curioso Micke

- no, se más, no recuerdo nada de ayer cuando llegue a mi casa

- que raro verdad?- dijo Jessica- cambiando de tema no vino Bella hoy?

-no-dijo Ángela- llegó muy temprano, recibió una llamada y se fue, dijo que era un problema familiar

- familiar? Ja! Si esa no tiene familia aquí- dijo Lauren, maldita Lauren

- _que opinas Edward_- pensó Alice

- no lo se- respondí al aire. La verdad no se

El día si que fue largo, muy muy largo, por suerte ya me encontraba en mi casa, sentado frente a mi hermoso piano, entonces empeze a recordar, su sonrisa, esa bella mirada, su dulce aroma, oh por Dios! Necesitaba verla, si solo supiera donde vive!!

Decidí salir a buscarla, rastrearía su olor y la encontraría, no importa cuanto tardase..

- Edward- llamó Alice desde las escaleras

- si, que pasa Alice

- ve a tu prado

- de qué hablas?- pregunte sin entender, cuando _vi_ en la mente de Alice a Bella recostada en el pasto verde de mi prado

Salí velozmente y pude sentir su aroma por todos lados, estaba casi anocheciendo, pero eso no era problema para nosotros. Corrí y corrí hasta más no poder y ahí estaba, recostada sobre el pasto como en la visión, perfectamente inmóvil, tan hermosa, ella no abrió los ojos, pero sonrío, si! Sabía que yo estaba aquí y se alegró. Me acerqué despacio y me recosté a su lado, luego de varios minutos de silencio habló:

- hola Edward- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados

- hola Bella, como estás?

- bien… te heche de menos hoy sabes?

¿me extraño? Oh por favor! Ella me extraño, a mi!!

-yo también- respondi- el día se hizo largo sin ti

- lo se- dijo abriendo sus ojos, los tenía bordo, con su centro y bordes negro azulados- pero era necesarios que hoy no estuviera ahí.

- por que?- pregunté curioso

- acaso Tyler no se estampó contra la pared del estacionamiento- preguntó con una sonrisa

Era verdad, casi lo había olvidado, el piso estaba my resbaladizo y choco su camioneta contra una pared; pero ella como lo sabía, acaso habría estado espiando, imposible la hubiese olido

- si- respondi- cómo la sabes?

- ah, tengo mis propios contactos- dijo sonriendo aún más. Oh por Dios era hermosa!

- sigo sin entender, por qué faltaste?

- pues donde golpeó es justamente el lugar donde yo me estaciono, y creo que me iba a costar explicar el hecho de que el vehiculo se partiera en dos al tocarme, o peor que rebotara sin a penas tocarme

- yo te hubiera ayudado- dije desesperado al pensar en la idea de no tenerla más.

- gracias Edward, me siento muy bien estando junto a ti- dijo con voz dulce- me siento como… segura

- gracias a ti- dije y me acerque un poco más a ella; ella se giro un poco para quedar frente a mi

- cuéntame de tu familia Edward- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- cuéntame todo. Por un momento creí ver sus ojos más oscuros.

**Bella pov**

gracias a ti- dijo y se me acerco un poco más.

¿a mi? Si soy un ser horrendo! Empiezo a quererte y debo traicionarte; como hacer lo que me corresponde contra lo que siento!

Primero o primero, era lo que debía hacer, no me juzguen, por mas que digan que somos malos debo ser responsable, después de todos si estaban haciendo las cosas correctas no debían preocuparse de que estuviéramos vigilándolos verdad?

- Cuéntame de tu familia Edward- dije apoyando mi mano en su mejilla- cuéntame todo- mis ojos empezaron a oscurecerse, podía sentir como mis palabras trataban de entrar en su mente

¿qué? ¿Qué paso? Oh Edward perdóname, creo que te menosprecié, tu mente, tu hermosa, perfecta e inteligente mente! Mis palabras rebotaron como lo hace un balón

- qué quieres que te diga?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

Eh? Acaso iba hablar sin que lo manipulara, de verdad? Iba a confiar en mi? En una perfecta extraña?

Y así pasaron las horas, me contó sobre sus "hermanos" (resultó que Emmet no tenía ningún don especial), sobre sus gustos, sobre su estilo de vida, en fin de todo, y sin una gota de manipulación! Oh Edward eres admirable!!

- por que lo hacen?- pregunte aún confusa

- cazar así?, pues veamos… por que no quiero ser un monstruo

- sigo sin entender, te niegas a tu naturaleza, a lo que realmente eres, para no negar a los que te aman? ¿con qué fin? Si ya te aman, que cambiaría el hecho de que te comas a alguien de ves en cuando

El se quedó frío ( mas de lo normal) y luego de una risa nerviosa siguió:

- Bella- dijo tomando mis manos- es mucho mas que eso

¿qué? Beso mi mano derecha? Oh si!!

-Qué mas?- dije acercándome un poco

- no por que yo tenga que sufrir esta vid deban sufrirla los demás, esa persona morirá, pero su familia? Los que quedan? Y mi familia? No podría hacerle eso a Carlisle, no después del sacrificio que resultó para él

¿sacrificio? Claro me imagino al pobre Carlisle tratando de controlarse para no matarlo, ¿con que fin? Para darle vida, ¿con que fin me transformaron a mi? Para ser la guardia, la guardia de de sus matazas y sus mas turbios deseos.

- Bella- dijo agarrando mi rostro con sus dos manos- eres hermosa, y bajo la luz de la luna aún mas, déjame estar contigo.

-Edward yo…- que se supone que le diga? Si no hay problema, solo una cosa soy de la guardia Volturi. Terminé de ser criada por Chelsa, la vampiro esposa de Aro, mi segunda madre, y ah una pequeña cosita mi misión aquí es controlarte a ti y a tu familia. PERFECTO!!

- no tienes por que contestarme nada ahora- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, pero esos ojos detonaban tristeza, el siempre tan caballero, le importaban mas mis sentimientos que los suyos.

- ahora es tu turno- me dijo cambiando el tema

- mi turno? De que turno hablas?

- de tu historia Bella

- oh, mmm bueno, pero con una condición

- cual?- dijo cauteloso

No puedes hacer preguntas ¿ok? Solo escucha y no preguntes nada

- esta bien, si eso te hace feliz- por favor es hermoso!

- bien, tengo 18 años, fui transformada hace un par de meses, me mentalice que iba hacer vampiro desde pequeña, así que mi autocontrol es admirable, aunque como habrás notado mi dieta es diferente a la tuya- dije apuntando mis ojos- tengo una hermana: Teresa, ella es hermosa, muy fuerte, es vidente al igual que Alice, solo que Tere es un poco mas… precisa e sus visiones que tu hermana (se sonrió? Oh si! Y con esa torcida que es mi preferida) Mi madre era una excelente guerrera (ops! Deberia haber dicho guerrera?) es decir… su don se apreciaba en la lucha, murió antes de mi transformación, cuando yo tenía unos 12 años mas o menos. Mis poderes son los escudos: mental, físico y produzco una especie de transferencia en las videntes, mi don luego de transformada es la manipulación de mentes, aunque no logro dominarlo del todo, y bueno en fin eso es todo.

Se quedo en silencio un rato, codificando todo lo que había dicho, acaso hablé demasiado rápido?

- osea, que tu madre verdadera era también fue una vampiro, y tu padre? preguntó

- Edward!

- oh si perdón, sin preguntas

- bueno es igual, mi padre pues… no lo conozco, mi madre me tubo para que halla mas vampiros con dones en la familia, no importa con quien lo hacía

-wow! Como un ejercito!

- parecido. Dije restándole importancia con la mano, oh mira, esta amaneciendo debemos de ir a la escuela

- cierto- dijo a medida que me ayudaba a levantarme- puedo pasarte a buscar?

- claro dije emocionada de la idea- sabes donde vivo?

- este… no, en realidad no- dijo rascándose la nuca

-ven- dije tomándole la mano- ahora la conocerás- y así empezamos a correr hasta llegar a la casa

- oh cierto que vives con Arthur

- si, ven pasa

- espera Bella, él sabe de nosotros?

- claro, es de la familia

- pero… y si los Volturi se enteran de esto, seria una tragedia para el

- pues problema de el, que se convierta si quiere, sino que mantenga el pico cerrado, pero ven pasa- dije jalándolo hacia adentro

Entramos y el humano estaba en la cocina

- Buenos días señor- dijo Edward estirando la mano

Arthur se quedo pensativo mirándolo, no sabia como reaccionar

- no va a comerte- dije con una sonrisa- su dieta es diferente, aunque a lo que respecta a mi, nose… como que me dio sed.

El humano reprimió un grito, con la mano derecha temblorosa estrechó la de Edward y salió disparado hacia su coche viejo

- parece que se le hacia tarde- dije en una carcajada

- Bella- dijo Edward con el seño fruncido

- qué?- dije con voz inocente

- nada- contestó con una sonrisa torcida, desde hoy mi preferida!!

*************************

bueno que me cuentan??

les gurtoooo???????

aprenten el botoncito verde de abajo y dejenme comentrios!!!


	7. vendetta

Bueno ya saben algunos si son personajes mio otros no, son de la exitosa **meyer**

gracias por todos los rieviews :)

**lufer gosh** pronto Bella dejala a los malitos, pero por ahora sigue de aliada

**ari malfoy cullen**, no pense hacerle nada malo a Micke pero para coplacerte voy a buscar algo para hacerle muhahaha

y gracias a todos los demas!!

jesus los ama

***************************************VENDETTA***********************************************************

**¿que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?  
si estoy quemándome en el hielo traicionero de tu frío  
si de tanto que te lloro como un loco me rio  
¿quién te dijo eso? **

-Viste a Bella, Jess?- escuché decir a Lauren ene le pasillo

- si, vino con Edward, dicen que pasaron toda la noche en un motel

-de verdad??

-si, pero no digas que yo te dije, se ve que es medio facilota, ¿verdad?

- seguro que le quiere robar dinero a Edward- dijo la estúpida de Lauren con una sonrisa

- mmm nose, se ve que ella también tiene, acaso no viste su coche?

- ya me imagino como lo consiguió

Hay! Estas estúpidas!! Me las van a pagar! Como pueden ser así!, ahí vienen con esas sonrisas idiotas, pero ya van a ver! Me las van a pagar, una por una

-qué tal Bells?- Dijo Lauren entrando al salón

- Jessica, Lauren- dije asintiendo en forma de saludo

-cómo estuvo tu noche?- dijo Jessica mirando cómplice a su amiga

-mal-mentí- Arthur, mi tutor, sufrió una descompensación y tuvo que irse a la casa de unos abuelos, ya que allí hay mejores posibilidades de que se cure

- oh! Que horror, cuanto lo siento Bells- dijo Jessica. De seguro se sentían mal por haber hablado mal de mi, cuando yo estaba sufriendo por Arhur

La mañana fue muy larga, sobre todo por que todos andaban preocupados por Arthur y no paraban de hacerme preguntas; si bien era cierto que Arthur no estaba en Forks, no era por alguna enfermedad

**Flash back**

_-bella_

_-si, Teresa? Que pasas?- dije del otro lado del celular_

_-Hoy no tienes que ir a la escuela- dijo alarmada_

_- pero ya estoy aquí, que ocurre?- pregunte realmente preocupada_

_-pues sal ya mismo, un compañero va a chocarte con su camioneta, o rompes la camioneta con tu cuerpo en el impacto, o expandes tu escudo y lo mandas a volar con chico adentro, da igual cualquiera de las dos opciones el resultado es: humano muerto, así que sal ya mismo de ahí_

_- está bien, ya me voy- dije entrando nuevamente a mi auto_

_- dile que tienes un problema familiar_

_- qué? A quién?_

_- Hola Bella- dijo Ángela acercándose a mi auto- te vas? Te sientes mal?_

_- un problema familiar- dije poniendo expresión triste_

_-oh, está bien, necesitas algo?- dijo realmente preocupada_

_-no gracias de todas formas, adiós- Salí de prisa de ahí, mi hermana seguía aún en el teléfono, pero no hablaba_

_- Teresa, estás viva?- pregunté_

_- no realmente, dijo riendo- ya está, él solo sufrirá una pequeñas lastimaduras, pero tendremos humano por varios años más_

_- bien, algo menos por que preocuparme- dije_

_-si, aunque morirá dentro de 10 años en una balacera_

_- de verdad?_

_- no mentira, pero podría ser una posibilidad- dijo aún riendo_

_-hay Teresa que macabra, bueno te cuelgo_

_- no espera- dijo gritando- que mal tratas a tu hermana, ragazza_

_-spiacente sorella, succede?_

_- debes llevar a Arthur al aeropuerto, no queremos ir a buscarlo para no ponerte en problemas a ti, pero se lo solicita en el castillo_

_- alimento?- Pregunte_

_- no lo se_

_- teresa… tu sabes todo_

_- de verdad, no se decidió nada aún así que cuesta un poco ver- dijo apenada_

_- está bien, llego allí y lo llevo- dije cortando el celular_

_Maneje a toda prisa y en unos minutos ya estaba en la casa, entre despacio por la puerta para que no me oyera entrar, estaba en la cocina viendo un álbum familiar_

_- hey, humano, debemos irnos_

_- adónde? Dijo luego de dar un salto en la silla por el sobre salto_

_- te solicitan en el castillo- dije cortante_

_- no podemos esperar unos días?_

_-no, ve y prepara tus cosas, llama a tus amigos y diles que tuviste una recaída y que iras a donde unos parientes, seguramente en unos días volverás- ja! Si claro, si es alimento chau Arthur, y si lo convierten no podrá volver n un largo tiempo_

_- tengo un don sabías?- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- se cuando mienten_

_- lo sé- ve a prepararte, yo iré a cazar, no queremos tener problemas en el viaje, verdad?- dije sonriendo_

**Fin flash back**

- Balla- escuché decir a la más perfecta voz

- Edward- dije sonriendo, por qué cada vez que lo veo estoy tan feliz

- comemos?- me dijo sonriendo

- pero si aquí no hay animales, o es que decidiste pasarte a los de mi bando?

- claro que no Bella, me refiero a si te sientas conmigo y mi familia en la mesa

- oh por supuesto- dije algo nerviosa, estar al frente de cinco vampiros no es nada relajante

- pues vamos entonces- dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros, oh ese aroma!! _Concéntrate Bella_

Llegamos a su mesa, que estaba alejada de las otras, había bandejas de comida que nunca comerían

- el es Emmet- dijo señalando a su hermano que me saludaba con la mano

- Rosalie- ella solo asintió, era muy bonita, nose por que no le gusta la competencia, no tendría que molestarle mi presencia

-Jasper y Alice

- un placer Bella

- es mío Jasper

- oh Bella- dijo Alice abrazándome- es un placer volver a verte, seremos grandes amigas, pronto serás parte de esta familia, lo he visto

¿qué? Imposible, se confundió, nose pero… pero no, no, yo no debo, no puedo estar con ellos

- que ocurre Bella? No te gusta la idea- me dijo Alice con un puchero

Mire a Edward y él tenía la misma pregunta pintada en la cara

- que ocurre Bella- dijo acercándose al ver que no reaccionaba

No, no, no, no, noooooo, todo echado a la basura, ellos de seguro iban a saber quien era, todo este tiempo ocultándome para que este duende me delate en visiones

- hey Bells- dijeron Jessica y su tonta amiga Lauren, lo que me faltaba!

- no nos invitas a comer, Bells?- preguntó divertida Lauren

Por Dios, por Dios! Voy a estallar de nervios!

- hay ya cállate estúpida, no vez que lo único que haces es ponerte en ridículo? Quien en su sano juicio te invitaría hacer algo a ti, si eres una total chismosa- dije furiosa

- bella…- dijo en un susurro

- Bella nada, desaparece de mi vista antes que te golpee

- hey un momento!- dijo Jessica tratando de defender a su amiga

- tu- dije empujando con mi dedo índice su hombro- tu eres el ser mas despreciable que existe, quieres que te invite a comer?- agarre unos de sus brazos y la empuje contra una silla- ya estas invitada

Oh mio Dio, acaso pedí los estribos?

- Bella- dijo Alice- estás bien?

- aléjate Alice- dijo Jasper agarrando a su esposa- no ves que aún es neófita

Edward dio un pequeño gruñido- vámonos- dijo agarrando mi mano y arrastrándome de esos cientos pares de ojos que me veían curiosos

- Lo siento Edwad- dije una ves que estuvimos dentro de su volvo, lejos de ese infierno adolescente

- no tienes por que disculparte conmigo

- con ellas no me pienso disculpar Edward, acaso no oíste todo lo que dijeron de mi?

- Bella, sabes muy bien que todo eso no es cierto- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- pues mis hermanos, por menos ya se la hubieran comido

- Hermanos? Creí que solo tenías una sola hermana

- si bueno- hay que le digo!- pues si, tengo una hermana biológica, pero tengo varios hermanos como los tuyos, "de apariencia"

- Bella- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- eres indescifrable, hay tanto que quiero saber de ti

- todo a su tiempo edward- dije perdiéndome en esos hermosos dorados ojos- todo a su tiempo

- quieres que vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo- preguntó- puedo hablar con la enfermera

A donde quieras papi!- no gracias Edward, aún me quedan algunas clases- dije sonriendo al acordarme que hoy habría gimnasia

- te portaras bien verdad Bella?

- claro que si, seré una niña buena- dije pensando en las maldades que le haría a esa dos ineptas

El timbre sonó anunciando que había que volver a las actividades escolares

- nos vemos mas tarde- dije saliendo de su coche

- adiós Bella- dijo en un susurro, aunque ya estaba un poco lejos, pue escucharlo

En las siguientes horas las dos bobaliconas trataron de persuadirme y pedirme perdón diciendo que todo lo que escuché que ellas dijeron de mi de seguro eran chismes, que ellas no habían dicho nada, ja, como que se los iba a creer, yo solo las ignoraba esperando la ultima hora de clases, pero la primera para mi venganza

- muy bien chicas- dijo la profesora Esmeralda- hoy jugaremos hand ball,

** VENDETTA**

Ya estábamos todas en nuestras posiciones, en mi equipo, por lastima, estaba Lauren, pero Jessica estaba de contrincante así que me iba a divertir un buen rato

Jessica tenía la pelota, empezamos a correr, de haber querido la hibiece alcanzado en instantes, pero decidí darle un poco de ventaja, cuanto mas ingenua la presa, mas excitante la caza; justo antes de que pasara la pelota a una de sus compañeras la empuje como quien no quiere la cosa, cayo al suelo de cola y me miro enojada, le estiré la mano para que se levantara ,pero justo cuando la estaba agarrando lleve esa mano a mi cabello: OLE, eso hizo que se cayera otra ves

- sin rencores- dije sonriente, ella solo miro hacia otra parte

Luego de unos cuantos empujones mas la profesora me saco del partido

-eres un poco bruta Bella, mejor siéntate, lo siento-me dijo

- no hay problema- dije sentándome en un banco que había al costado de la cancha, quien dice que necesito jugar para que se golpeen, alguien mas lo puede hacer por mi ( muhahahaha)

Empecé hacer que Jessica y Lauren se empujaran tontamente, cada vez que se arrebataban la pelota se arañaban, también utilicé a otras niñas para que las empujaran sin querer, (cada vez manejo mejor este don) luego pusieron atajar a Lauren, hice que tiraran la pelota con mucha fuerza y cada vez que iba a atajar hacia que bajara las manos y la pelota la golpeara en el cuerpo

- ya Lauren presta atención- les decían sus compañeras de equipo enojdas

¿Acaso hay otro juego mejor?

Terminada la clase fui hacia mi coche, los Cullen estaban en un costado del Volvo de Edward mirándome atentos

-Bella- saludo Alice- queremos invitarte a nuestra casa

- oh gracias Alice, pero no creo poder ir, todavía no me controlo bien, ya ves, soy neófita- dije mirando a Jasper

- lo siento Bella, no era mi intención ofenderte

- no hay problema Jasper, lo siento yo también

- bueno pasare mas tarde por tu casa, si te parece bien- dijo sonriendo Edward

- el amor es una magia, una simple fantasía- cantaba Emmet divertido

- Claro Edward- dije ignorando el comentario de Emmet- ahora ya sabes donde vivo

-ohhh acaso ya fuiste a su habitación eddy?- siguió burlándose Emmet

Edward gruño, y Rosalie le dio un codazo a su hombre, yo sólo atine a reírme, (a veces Emmet me hace acordar a mi hermana) todos se me quedaron mirando, nadie entendía como me causaba gracia los comentarios inmaduros de Emmet

- no vemos más tarde- dije saludando a todos, y entonces concentre mi mirada en Edward, tan hermoso, tan galante, esos cabellos, su aroma oh por Dios estaba para comérselo, hipotéticamente hablando, entonces en un perfecto movimiento vampirico estaba a su lado, se sobresalto un poco al sentir mis manos sobre las suyas de repente

- adiós Edwrad- dije besando su mejilla y me devolví a mi auto

- paga- dije Jasper

- eso no es justo, con trampas no se vale- decía molesto Emmet

¿trampas? Que quiso decir con eso?, acelere y ya en medio del camino lo entendí, Jasper me había manipulado! Que vergüenza!

Con razón esas ganas enormes de besarlo y abrasarlo, ahhhh y yo caí redondita, que habrá pensad Edward de mi? Y sus hermanas? Oh por Dios que soy una facilota neófita!

Pero esto no se queda así, nadie pone en ridículo a Isabella Marie Volturi Swan. Jasper me las voy acobrar.

***************************************************************************************

**diccionario:**

_**ragazza**_: niña

_****__spiacente sorella, succede?:_****_lo siento hermana, que pasa?__****__  
_

_**oh mio Dio**_: oh Dios mio

taran!!!

reviews?

les gustó?? mmm???


	8. seguimos con las sorpresas?

Sisisisisisisiiiiiiiii no me maten!!!!!!!!!!!! ya se, desaparecí, pero no teman, no me secuestraron los OVNI, ak entre nosotros... kien vio LUNA NUEVA?? estubo muy bueeeenaaaaaaa, me encanto, y Jacob????? mmmmm un poco as y me lo como jejejjejee, ah una cosa que quiero que me respondan: alguien noto que el pañuelo que llevaba Alice al igual que los gusntes no convinaban con ese saco gris? humm???? pobre Alice!! creo que naide noto el pequeño gran detalle que es obsesiva con la moda como para vestirse asi!!

bueno ya saben ningun personaje me pertenece bla bla bla

los dejooooooo

con ustedes:

****************** *************SEGUIMOS CON LAS SORPRESAS?***************************************************

**si tu no estas aqui nose,**

**que diablos hago amandote...**

Estaba acomodando unos muebles del living cuando el ruido de unas llantas llamo mi atención proviniendo de la ruta, una bocina sonó en la puerta, salí despacio hacia a fuera y me encontré con un par de ojos que no esperaba encontrar, unos ojos sorprendidos y de color oscuros me registraban de arriba a bajo

- en que puedo ayudarle- dije rompiendo el silencio. Escuché como se aceleraba la respiración y el sonido de su sangre corriendo por sus venas me provocaba mucha sed… ese aroma, ese calor que se notaba en sus mejillas…

-oh, si buenos días señorita, soy el jefe de la policía Charlie Swan- dijo saliendo de la patrulla- no hemos tenido tiempo para presentarnos

- soy Bella Swan, jefe, es un gusto- dije acercándome un poco más hacia el

- cómo se encuentra Arthur?- preguntó mirando hacia el interior de la casa

- muy bien, aunque ahora no está aquí, se ha ido por un tiempo para ver otro tipo de doctores

- si, me había dicho que se iba a casa de unos parientes- dijo algo nervioso- creo que se fue muy rápido…

- así es, desea pasar jefe?- pregunte invitando con la mano

- no, gracias, iba de pasada- su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte: mentía

- seguro? – pregunte con una sonrisa pícara, tenía demasiada sed… por Dios! Que entrara, no quería que haga un escándalo en la puerta si lo llegaba a morder

-no, de verdad, Arthur me pidió que pasara de ves en cuando, que te echara un vistazo…

Reí por lo bajo, como si necesitara de sus cuidados, estos humanos, seguramente Arthur quería verificar que no trajera comida a casa, que iluso!

- oh, pues… venga cuando desee – dije animadamente, olía muy bien

- bueno… este- mmm su ritmo se aceleró, se escuchaba el repique de su corazón como si fuera un tambor, por qué estaría tan nervioso?- disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… este …emm… Arthur me pidió puntualmente que cuidara de usted y de la casa, que me quedara unos días por aquí hasta que otro pariente venga por usted.

Que? Maldición! Debe de ser una broma verdad?. Espero que ese idiota humano ya halla sido utilizado como frutillita de postre

- no creo que sea necesario- dije con vos cortante

- no se lo tome a mal, ya sabe una adolescente sola, en esta casa tan grande, no le da miedo?

Grande? Ja! Ni siquiera era el patio del castillo

- no

- pues bien, emmmm tendré que venir este fin de semana, creí que Arthur te lo había comentado

-…

- pues, no tienes su número?- preguntó

- no

-Pues este... hasta el sábado entonces

Asentí y me dí media vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la casa

No puede ser, no sólo debía comportarme como humana en el instituto, sino también dentro de la casa, ja! Y para colmo tenía que aguantarme ese riquísimo olor! Ash! Que fastidio, tener que andar lento todo el tiempo!!!

- Bella, dijo una voz hermosa tras la puerta

- Edward, pasa

Entró y se sentó en un sillón que le había indicado con la mano, pensé en disculparme por mi comportamiento en el estacionamiento, pero no quería pasar más vergüenza

- deseas tomar algo? Alguna gaseosa?- pregunte divertida, él me miraba confundido y alzo una ceja para hacer más evidente su falta de entendimiento

- reglas de educación Edward- dije riéndome

- oh, no muchas gracias- dijo con una risa entre dientes

- ya nos vamos?- pregunté levantándome de la silla

- pues… nos esperan en una hora- dijo algo avergonzado

- ok, que quieres hacer hasta entonces?

- nose, que hacías antes de que llegara

- pero que considerado- dije divertida- pues estaba arreglando la casa, moviendo muebles, me ayudas?

- claro- dijo, y en 10 minutos entre risas y gruñidos habíamos cambiado ya tres veces de lugar las cosas

- bueno- dije sentándome sobre la alfombra y apoyando mi espalda sobre el sofá- quedan 50 minutos más, que hacemos?

- hablar-dijo como escupiendo

- ¿hablar?

- si hablar

- bueno… hablemos- dije sonriendo

-por qué estás aquí Bella?

Se fue mi sonrisa

- cómo por que estoy aquí?

- si, osea, tienes una hermana de verdad, hermanos de apariencia, imagino que también estás con vampiros que funcionan como padres, verdad?

- algo así

- y entonces por que estas aquí Bella?

- Edward… creo que hablar fue mala idea- yo vine… mira, no quiero mentirte, pero tampoco puedo decirte la verdad

- no puedes o no quieres?

- no puedo y tampoco quiero, ahora

- y entonces que hacemos?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano

- lo dejamos a un costado de la cancha por el momento

- esta bien, pero prométeme que volveremos hablar de esto

- lo prometido es deuda- dije levantando la mano que tenía libre

- oye- dijo oliendo el aire- estuvo aquí el jefe Swan?, oh, ahora que lo pienso tiene tu mismo apellido

- si estuvo aquí y si, tiene el mismo apellido

- casualidad? Preguntó

- quién sabe, te acuerdas que te conté que no conozco a mi padre

-Si, lo recuerdo, recuerdo cada cosa que dices y… haces- dijo tocándose la mejilla

- Edward?

- si, bella- dijo acercándose un poco más

- es hora de irnos- me levanté y agarré unos paquetes que había sobre una mesita al lado de la puerta de entrada

- si, es verdad y eso?

- ah! Sorpresa

Subimos a su Volvo y prendió su stereo

- claro de luna? -Pregunte sorprendida

- si- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- me gustan los clásicos

- si, a mi también- no soy una experta en el tema, pero hay que reconocer que es una excelente canción

- de verdad te gusta?

- si, en el castillo mi hermana siempre la escuchaba

- castillo?- pregunto estupefacto

- si, nunca te mencione eso verdad?

- no, no que yo recuerde

- pues, emmm bueno, viví un tiempo en un pequeño castillito de por ahí

- un pequeño castillito de por ahí?

-ajam

- ammm, de que país eres Bella?

- de uno de oh, que hermosa! Esa es tu casa?- pregunte al ver lo lejos una enorme casa blanca, hermosa

- Bella, la verdad

- es verdad!, es hermosa

- sabes que no me refiero a eso

- pues no te entiendo la verdad

Rodo sus ojos y aparco el coche en frente de la casa, abrió mi puerta en un solo movimiento perfectamente vampirico

- oh pero que caballero- dije tomando su mano que estaba estirada

- con una dama como usted, cualquiera o sería- respondió besando mi mano.

Escuché toser a alguien : Emmet, quien mas?, Salí del coche y allí me esperaban todos los vampiros, cada uno con una mirada diferente, pero ninguno parecía querer atacar, eso me tranquilizo un poco

- Bella, como estas?- dijo abrazándome una vampiro que todavía no había conocido- soy Esme

- un placer conocerla- me caía bien, parecía agradable

- el gusto en mío querida, ya quería conocerte- dijo mientras enviaba una significativa mirada a Edward

- el es Carlisle- dijo Edward poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, siempre había oído historias de él, de su dieta, de su facilidad para contenerse ante la sangre humana, Aro era amigo suyo y siempre me enseño a tratar a sus amigos con mucho respeto

- Carlisle, es un placer- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y estirando mis manos, donde había una bolsa de regalo

- el placer es mío Bella, oh eso es para mi?

- si, usted es el líder o me equivoco?- dije mirando a Esme

- no, solo que… este no lo vemos así, soy mas como un padre- dijo algo incomodo por el halago

- ábrelo- grito Alice dando saltitos al lado de Jasper

- tranquila Alice, tranquila- le decía su esposo tratando de contener al pequeño monstruo

Dentro de la bolsa había una caja de madera, tallada en una madera gruesa, dentro había una escultura, era una cruz de plata, que decía: chi crede tutto è possibile

- al que cree todo es posible- dijo leyendo la cruz- oh Bella es hermoso

- sabía que de humano usted era muy cristiano y luego de convertido siguió creyendo en la salvación, me pareció apropiado, me alegra que le guste

- es cierto, como lo supiste?

- vamos Carlisle, una vida como la que usted lleva no pasa desapercibida entre nosotros, usted es muy… mmm me pregunto cual será la palabra correcta

- popular? Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa burlona

- si, popular, creo que esa sería la palabra justa: usted es muy popular

- bueno nunca lo vi de esa manera- dijo mirando a Emmet con desapruebo- pero muchas gracias Bella

- de nada- dije apretando la mano que Carlisle me había extendido

- ven por aquí Bella- me dijo Esme

- oh Esme, Carlisle es la cabeza, pero usted es el cuello- dije entregándole a ella también un obsequio

Era una caja de madera, más pequeña que la del cabecilla del clan, pero más hermosa, tenia unas pequeñas flores pintadas a mano, encima de esa perfecta madera caoba tallada, la caja estaba forrada, por dentro, con satén rojo, en el centro un niño de oro descansaba encima de una montaña de cristal, y en el silencio se podía oír una pequeña música

- es una caja musical- dijo alegre, no le conté por que había elegido ese regalo para ella por que temía que se ofendiera, pero mi hermana me había contado el por que de su transformación

- siglo XVI?- pregunto Carlisle

- así es- dije asintiendo con la cabeza, era de mi familia, creo que tu sabrás darle mejor uso Esme

- oh Bella, no puedo aceptarlo

- Me ofenderás, no te lo aceptaré yo a ti- dije y me dispuse a subir los escalones del porche de la casa

**continuara...**

* * *

reviews? anda di que si, algun comentario si????


	9. ok, esto no me lo esperaba

Holasssssss aquí estoy otra ves con esta "bella" historia (jeje) graz por sus revews! me dieron ánimos espero que les guste este capi, les cuento que se viene un Edward pov para el próximo capi!! así que estense alertasssss

bueno los dejo leer

ya sabe nada me pertenece bla bla bla

con ustedes:

******************************************OK; ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA*************************************************

**Ya fue  
yo me bajo de este tren  
choca contra una pared  
ya no me divierte.  
**

- y bien… cuéntanos de ti Bella ,toda tu familia es vampira?-pregunto curioso Emmet, desde el sofá. Cómo no lo imagine? Era obvio que si venía iban hacer pregunta tras pregunta, tendría que tener cuidado con mi bocota…

- en parte Emmet

- en parte? Como es eso?- pregunto curioso Jasper

- puedo sentarme?- pregunte con una sonrisa

- oh si! Claro, perdónanos, pasa por aquí querida, esta es la sala

-Gracias Esme- me senté en un sillón claro que daba a un ventanal- como decía: en parte, ya que solo somos transformados a vampiros las mujeres, ya que nosotras poseemos los dones, es raro que halla algún hombre

-wow! Y que pasa si nacen varones? Se los comen??

- jaja claro que no Emmet! Ah no! Espera, en realidad depende del neófito que este cerca

….

Nadie hablaba, todos se quedaron mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos

- jaja era chiste!- en realidad no lo era, acaso Jasper habrá notado mi mentira? Humm???

- ahhhhhhhh jajaja que buen humor bella- dijo Emmet agarrándose la panza de la risa- casi nos haces caer, y emmm los obsequios?? De dónde los sacaste?

- Emmet para de hacer preguntas- le gruño por lo bajo su mujer

- está bien, no hay problema, tanto la cruz como la caja musical, es de herencia, en esta generación me toco a mi tenerlas.

- oh pequeña entonces deberías de tenerlas tú- dijo apenada Esme

- tranquila Esme, de igual manera algún día iba pasar a sus manos

- a si? Y cómo es eso?- curioseó Alice

- pues veras… en mi familia tenemos algo así como repeticiones de dones- respondí

- cómo es eso?- pregunto Carlisle muy curioso, casi fascinado diría yo.

- a mi ni me vean, yo recién me entero- dijo Edward, seguramente respondiendo a algún pensamiento de su familia, que hermoso se lo veía hoy, con esa sonrisa, esos cabellos tan sedosos y sus ojos tan hermosamente dorados, su aroma llenaba todo mi mundo…

- estemm- dijo Jasper aclarándose la garganta, maldito entendedor de emociones- decías?

- si, verán no hay un orden exacto pero por lo general se dan así: rastreadores, manipulación, escudos, videntes, medidores, y ahh también inmunizadores, pero de eso ultimo solo ha habido 2 o 3

- inmunizadores y medidores? A que te refieres pequeña?- volvió hablar Carlisle con un brillo en los ojos

- pues como lo dice el nombre los medidores miden al contrincante, saben cual es su poder a que nivel están, sus debilidades, y por donde tendrían que atacar si hubiese una pelea, es muy útil si lo piensas bien, y bueno los inmunizadores son sensacionales! Impiden que el contrincante use sus poderes, osea los inmuniza, y utiliza los poderes de éste para contraatacar

- y si el vampiro no tiene poderes?

- esa es la mejor parte Jasper, simplemente los paraliza, por lo general no vamos solos así que mientras el inmunizador paraliza a quien quiere, otro puede matarlo, me hubiese encantado tener algunos de esos dones, pero no me quejo con los míos

- claro que no niña!, por lo que he oído tener escudos físico y mental es perfecto, además de manipular! Wow!

- gracias Emmet- dije muy halagada verdaderamente

- sigo sin entender por que sabias que algún día tendríamos esos regalos niña- dijo Rosalie en un gruñido

¿Niña? Por que siempre tan arrogante usshhggggg!!!

- lo siento Rosalie- si claro como no- me fui de tema, bien en mi familia hubo una mujer que se llamaba Anna, ella era vidente y había dicho que alguna ves tendríamos que darles a una familia como de sus características esas cosas, claro que nadie le creyó, todos se reían ante la idea de que alguien se negara a su propia naturaleza, y se alimentara de… conejos? Jajaja lo siento, para mi también es difícil de entender, aunque Edward me halla explicado por donde van sus teorías, el caso es que Anna siempre fue muy exacta en sus visiones, y ya nadie pudo dudar de ella, así que se ha pasado de década en década y yo los eh encontrado

- Bella y que sucederá con todo esto? Es decir, ya sabes que yo también tengo visiones y que bueno siempre que hay una visión que nos llega trae consigo algo que se desatara, algún problema, alguna cosa, algo en el curso que cambió

Mmm bien Alice, creo que te subestime, ahora que le digo? Mmmm si le digo la verdad Teresa me haría pedacitos y me arrojaría al fuego, quizás si digo las cosas por la mitad Jasper no note mis mentiras, aunque pensando lo bien, puede darse cuenta sin miento?

- no lo se Alice, Anna murió hace muchísimo tiempo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle, y no creo que nadie lo haya hecho, todos creían ciegamente en sus condiciones visionarias, por así decirlo- bien! Se lo habían tragado todito

- wow Bella! Es fascinante- dijo Emmet dando un salto desde su sillón

- no tanto Emmet, como verás mi familia es muy talentosa, pero de ella sólo quedamos 5: Teresa mi hermana, que la mayoria sabe de ella verdad?- pregunte alzando la ceja, todos asintieron en respuesta- bien, una tia tatara bisca abuela llamada Vittorina, 2 sobrinas, y yo obviamente

- los Vultiris, de seguro- dijo Emmet

- por qué lo dices Emmet?- pregunte media indignada

- vamos Bella, ellos no soportan la competencia, de seguro los emboscaron y mataron

- debes de tener cuidado querida- dijo preocupada Esme

- ellos solo hacen respetar las reglas- retruque

- seguro ja, eso es lo que dicen ellos

- no me gusta tu sarcasmo Jasper, ellos solo tratan de protegernos

- "protegerse" querrás decir Bella, tu por que no los conoces

No los conozco? Ja! Mas que tu de seguro imbécil

- pues difiero enormemente contigo estratega de tiempo completo

- ok jajaja creo que tenemos un debate- dijo Carlisle tratando de apaciguar las aguas

- no es un debate, es realidad, ellos no son malos- dije furiosa! Usshhhhhhhhh, que ganas enormes de romperle la cara! Que se creía este

- pues lo que mi respecta Bella, ellos siempre buscan la oportunidad de acabar con seres más talentosos que ellos

Ahhhh bueeeeeee ya se zafó de límites, no solo somos malos sino envidiosos???

- quizás sea coincidencia Jasper, solo buscan la paz entre nosotros y por ahí hay muchos ambiciosos

- no todos buscamos poder Bella!

- y no todos buscamos romper reglas!- dije haciendo astillas el apoya brazos del sillón con el apretón que le di para contenerme

- nadie busca romper las reglas aquí Bella, sin embargo siempre nos están molestado, por Dios! Acaso te lavaron el cerebro?- dijo levantándose de un tirón

Ok, esto es demasiado!

- te recuerdo que manipular los sentimientos de la gente a tu antojo está mal- dije también parándome, Edward se levanto al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Alice para tratar de detenernos a cada uno respectivamente

-¿y tu me lo dices a mi? Que haces que una niña se golpee con un zapato la cabeza! Que descaro

- lo que faltaba ahora defiendes el alimento

- el beso que le diste a Edward no podría causar la muerte niña

- pues eso lo podemos arreglar Jasper- dije en un gruñido. El respondió con uno mas fuerte, y en cuestión de segundos saltó sobre mi, Edward me abrazo dándole la espalda a Jasper para que su hermano impactara en el, pero no, esta era mi batalla, así que le di un empujón que hizo que volara contra la pared y dejara un hueco en ella, me concentre en Jasper, estaba todavía cruzando el lapso que nos acortaba con sus colmillos afuera, explayé mi escudo por todo mi cuerpo y al querer tocarme reboto hasta la otra sala dando de lleno en un piano hermoso que había ahí

- música para mis oídos- dije riendo entre dientes, mi instintivo de asesina había salido a reflotar, tenía que controlarme pero tenía tanta ira! Quiso levantarse, pero apoye mi escudo sobre él, debía parar pero no, quería matarlo, hice mas presión y se escucho el crujir de unos huesos

- basta!- grito Alice desesperada viendo al amor de su vida

Paré en seco, saque mi escudo de encima, y toda la culpa entro en escena, que acababa de hacer?

- lo siento- dije susurrando mientras daba un paso hacia atrás

- discúlpame a mi Bella, yo te he atacado, no pude contener mis impulsos- dijo Jasper apenado, acaso no me quería matar hace segundos?- no pude controlar mi furia, con la tuya…. Yo… no se que…

Cuando levantó la vista, para posarla en mi, yo ya no estaba, solo quedaba de mi el aroma

Corrí, corrí como nadie lo ha hecho antes, dejando que el viento me golpeara en el rostro, mi cabello alborotado por el aire golpeaba mi cara y mi espalda como látigos filosos, pero ni siquiera esa tortura podría remediar todo el daño que estaba haciendo. Era mala! Si lo reconozco, tanto tiempo junto a lo que creí mi familia y allí estaba yo: sola!, por donde miraba no había mas que mi sombra y destellos de luz que proporcionaba mi piel en reflejo del sol, sola, margada y mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, no encontraba otra palabra que no fuera "mala" para calificarme

Decenas de informes habían llegado ya a manos de mis amos, exponiendo a esa familia que me estaba abriendo sus puertas, su cariño: Esme, ella… tan amorosa, como necesitaba a mi madre, Emmet, con su risa y sus chistes, donde estaba mi amigo Alec ahora y Félix? Aquél que siempre me sobreprotegía, había traicionado a Edward! Donde estaba Teresa! Me paré de repente en frente de un acantilado, no había nada mas alla que no sea agua, no había nada… eso era lo que yo necesitaba, estar entre la nada, sin miedos, sin traiciones, sin nada, solo descansar, grite con todas mis fuerzas! Fue un grito de desesperación y furia, ¿por qué? ¿por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Yo nunca pedí esto, acaso no pude crecer como cualquier otra niña normal?

- ¿ por qué?- grieté aún más fuerte al viento, me pasé la mano por mi mejilla secando la lagrima que nunca saldría, ni siquiera eso, ni siquiera una mísera lagrima

- ¡Teresaaaaaa!- grite lo más fuerte que pude, como si pudiese oírme- ho bisogno di te- dije lo ultimo casi en un susurro y me eche al agua, sabía que cualquier ser común se mataría si saltaba en este lugar, menos yo, pero quien sabe, quizás me golpeaba con una piedra lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme un rasguño siquiera, después de todo allí tenía que estar, en la nada…

* * *

**reviews**?? siiiiiii di que siiiiii

**diccionario:**

**ho bisogno di te**: te necesito

los kierooooooooo


	10. nota

Llamado a la solidaridad!!!

Muchachas/os estoy buscando una historia que lei en estos días pero ni se como llege hasta a ella, osea se que alguien de ustedes debe de saber cual es por que la saque de algún favorito pero ahora ni se!! Por fas ayúdenme pasen mi msj

La historia habla de una Bella que puede ver cuando la gente va a morir les ve un número en la cabeza, a todos menos a… Los Cullen obvio!!

tiene visiones y toda la onda, esta muy buenaaaaaaa

Porfas de los porfasssssss help!!

Prontito actualizo, pasa que ando medio sin tiempo pero ayudenme si???


	11. Alguien tiene una brujula?, eh?

Buenasss por aqui me pase y dije oh! por que no actualizo?

y bue estoy en eso, antes que nada muchisiisisisisisimas gracias a:

(repique de tambores)

** *ESCORPIONTF**

***NEBLINA CULLEN**

***SARAITK CULLEN HALE  
**

***CHICA VAMPIRO 92**

***BLANCA**

***LOONEY  
**

QUE TUVIERON LA AMBILIDAD DE RESPONDER A MI SUPLICA JEJEJE, ME SORPRENDIÓ LA RAPIDES EN QUE CONTESTARON, ESPERO QUE HOY SEAN TAMBIÉN ASI DE EFICIENTES CON LOS REVEWS PRA LA HISTORIA JAJAJAJJAAJAJAJA

*****************************************Alguien tiene una brujula?, eh?****************************************************

** EDWARD POV  
**

**A donde vas,**

**tan solo deja una señal,**

**de algún lugar**

**en donde te pueda hallar.**

**Donde estas amor,**

**que yo no logro hallarte**

**brújula de amor, me ayudara a**

**encontrarte.**

-espera - gritó Alice, pero ya era tarde, Salí tras ella, ¿dónde estaba? Si que corría rápido, pero yo se cuan rápido puedo ser si me lo propongo; mis pies seguían sus huellas, el bosque estaba atestado de su aroma.

Todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera me lo esperaba, en un momento estaba en su casa pasándola genial con su compañía y de golpe y porrazo se pelea con mi hermano, rompe la pared de la sala de Esme y sale como quien ha visto al Diablo!!

No la culpo por haber huido, era claro que haber atacado a un vampiro frente a otros 6 de su mismo clan no era nada favorable, ni tampoco la culpo por atacar a Jasper, el se le abalanzo de pronto, por mucho que este en contra de sus pensamientos sobre los Vulturis, no le da derecho a Jazz querer matar a mi ángel.

Además Bella es aún neófita, por mucho autocontrol que tenga es obvio que si inflas mucho el globo, algún día va a reventar!

Oh por Dios que idiota que fui, tuve que haber previsto esto, el único que puede leer los pensamientos de la familia y no puedo preveer cuando quieren matar a la razón de mi existencia, la verdad nose que hubiese pasado si toda esta reacción por parte de Jasper iba a mayores, nunca me perdonaría el hecho de que la pudiesen matar, ni mucho menos al que cause su muerte, uffff no quiero ni pensarlo, se que no debo culpar a Jasper, el no tiene la culpa de sentir los sentimientos al extremo, y claro, teniendo 6 vampiros al lado totalmente irritados con la discusión no sirvió de mucho para poder calmarse.

Los árboles parecían borrones al lado mío, claro humanamente hablando, cada ves podía sentir más fuerte la esencia de Bella, pero iba para todos lados, uggggg por que demonios no puedo leerte Isabella!! Todo sería mucho más fácil.

De repente vino a mi cabeza la imagen de Jasper en el suelo aprisionado por no se que, y el crujido de sus huesos, de seguro para cuando volviera él ya estaría curado, lo que seguramente llevaría un poco más de tiempo sería arreglar la pared y el piano… mi piano…. Mi pobre piano…

- ¿dónde estás Bella? ¿dónde?- no por aquí no, por dónde, por dónde?, aspire un poco mas del aire- ya por aquí

Seguí corriendo y corriendo hasta que algo m petrifico: un grito, por Dios y que grito, me dio un escalofrío por la espalda, de ser humano me hubiese dado un sincope del susto

-¿por qué?- volvió a gritar. Por qué, qué? Mi amor dónde estás??

- Teresa- escuche decir nuevamente a mi princesa

Acaso su hermana estaba aquí?, no de seguro estaba gritando al aire, era obvio ya que el tono de su vos denotaba desesperación.

Seguí corriendo más rápido, ahora en dirección hacia donde habían venido los gritos, pero de repente tuve que parar, mis pies chirriaron en el suelo, levantando una manta de polvo. No había nada más, era un acantilado. Su aroma se perdía justo en este punto, había saltado? Hacia dónde se dirigía?

- Bella- grité- Bella dónde estás?

- Edward- escuche decir detrás de mi

- ¿Esme?- pregunté sorprendido al ver a mi madre en este lugar, hace cuanto había estado corriendo tras de mi en silencio- déjala que procese todo esta día- me dijo acercándose

- Madre, se ha ido - dije en un susurro

- lo siento Edward – dijo abrazándome- volverá

- pero…

- volverá, ya lo verás- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- está sola, llena de culpa, acaso no escuchaste sus gritos?

- lo se Edward pero veras que..

- no Esme- la corte- si algo le sucede no me lo perdonare, si la llegan agarrar esos malditos perros, si le pasa algo no se que aré- sus ojos denotaban tristeza, me sentí peor

- lo siento madre- dije acercándola más a mi- no debí gritarte, perdóname

- Bella sabe cuidarse, volvamos, todos están muy preocupados

En la casa todo estaba muy tranquilo, Emmet estaba arreglando la pared

- _wow como lo empujo, ja! Que fuerza, me pregunto como será en una batalla_- típico de Emmet

- _por que no lo v_i- pensaba una y otra ves Alice frotando su frente, se veía tan indefensa sentada en el sillón como los indios- _lo pude haber evitado… pobre mi amor, y Bella… mi hermana_

Usgggrrr no lo soportaba más todos me estaban causando un revoltijo en la cabeza, subí a mi habitación en un parpadeo. Me puse los auriculares en las orejas (donde mas) y empecé a escuchar un poco de Debussy, quizás esto lograría calmarme un poco.

La noche paso extremadamente larga, había escuchado la mayoría de mis CDS, sin prestar atención alguna, me levante de mi innecesaria cama y decidi bañarme.

- Alice- dije en un susurro bajando las escaleras

- _no veo nada_- dijo mentalmente sin molestarse a esperar que le preguntara algo- _y lo poco que veo es oscuro, ni siquiera puedo distinguir donde está_

-ya… gracias- dije sentándome en el sillón blanco que daba al ventanal, justo en el que ayer se sentó mi ángel.

- _lo siento_- pensó Jasper entrando por la puerta trasera, sus ojos se veían muy dorados

- de caza- dije asintiendo a su pensamiento de disculpa

- si- _lo siento de verdad_

- yo también debería de ir- dije tratando de que aceptara mis disculpas

- eso estaría bien- dijo aceptando mis disculpas

Por suerte el día de hoy estaba totalmente soleado, no tenía ganas de ir al instituto y encontrarme con todas esas hormonales mentes adolescentes…

Cayó la noche y ni registro de Bella, decidí ir a su casa, a lo mejor había vuelto y no quiso decirnos nada

- no estará allí- dijo Alice cambiando de canal la televisión- todavía está en ese lugar oscuro

- _una cueva quizás?_- Maldita Rosalie

- No estoy para tu humor Rosalie, así que te sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada, si es que eso es posible- dije apretando los puños para no darle un golpe, quería a mis hermanos pero a veces podían ser tan detestables!

- Déjala ya Edward!, acaso no ves lo que hizo con Jasper? Un poco mas y lo mata!- grito enfurecida. Alice se encogió ante esa frase, en un segundo Jasper estaba a su lado abrazándola

- eso no iba a pasar- intervino Jasper- pude controlarme al final y ella también

- Por Dios Jazz! Por que eso suena como una disculpa?, tu no te tienes que avergonzar de nada, esa lo único que está haciendo es separarnos

- tu, eres la que nos separa con tu actitud provocativa- chillé

- por favor- pidió Esme- no griten, todo se solucionara

- exactamente Esme, todo se solucionará cuando ella permanezca lejos de aquí

- Basta Rosalie- dijo severa mi madre- no estás ayudando en nada de esta manera

- y tu si? Acaso vas a repartir abrazos para que todos nos sintamos mejor?

Esme se encogió ante ese comentario y salio disparada hacia su cuarto

_Oh por Dios… que hecho_- se lamentaba Rosalie. Alice se levanto muy tranquilamente del sillón y se paró justo delante de Rosalie, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le dio un fuerte bofetón, tanto que la tiro al suelo

-nunca vuelvas a decirle algo como eso- le dijo siseando, y salio lentamente hacia el jardín.

Rosalie quedo petrificada en el suelo, Emmet se acerco para levantarla, luego de que vió que estuvo en pie, salio hacia al garaje

Quedamos solo Jasper Rosalie y yo, el ambiente se cortaba con un cuchillo

-deberías de disculparte con ella- dijo mi hermano cuando sintió la culpa que tenia Rose en ese momento. Ella asintió, pero no podía moverse, toco su mejilla y juro que si hubiese podido llorar de seguro lo hubiera hecho

Mi hermano salio despacio por donde había salido su mujer. Mire a Rose, me dieron ganas de decirle tantas cosas, pero solo pude hacerle un gesto con la cara para sintiera toda mi ira

Llegue a la casa de Bella, todo estaba como la ultima ves que estuvimos aquí, su olor era debil, por lo tanto todavía no había regresado, escuche el teléfono de línea sonar

Una, dos, tres veces

Debería acaso contestar?

Cuatro, cinco, seis

Quizas debería….

Siete, ocho, nueve

O quizas no…

Diez, once, doce

Al coño la buena educación, entre en su casa y levante el tubo del teléfono

- al final te dignas a levantar el maldito…- la línea quedo en silencio, podía escuchar la respiración del otro lado- Cullen- dijo finalmente

- Teresa?- pregunte fascinado, como sabía que era yo, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar

- Dónde está Bella?- si, era Teresa

- Esperaba que pudieras responderme eso tú

- Pues no, verás… desde ayer que no puedo verla, como no atendía su móvil, pensé en llamarla aquí

- ayer hubo un pequeño altercado en mi casa y…

- si, lo se- me corto

- lo sabes?- pregunte extrañado, oh claro que idiota, Teresa, visiones ¡HOLA! Acaso necesitaba un dibujito?

- si mira, si sabes algo solo avísame por favor

- seguro, pero como

-ya encontrarás alguna manera, ahhh y si la estúpida de tu hermana llega a tocarle un solo cabello a la mía, créeme que le arrancaré un brazo y se lo daré algún chucho para que juegue como ramita- que rayos estaba planeando Rosalie ahora

- nunca permitiré que eso suceda- dije con rabia de solo imaginar a Rosalie tocando a mi amada

-hummm he escuchado eso antes lector… y mi hermana esta….¿?

- no lo se- dije admitiendo mi derrota, ok habia dejado que la lastimaran, ya lo seee

-ya, lo tendré en cuenta, adiós Cullen

- adiós Swan- dije remarcando su apellido

- Swan? Pregunto escéptica? Mi hermana es Swan, yo no lo soy

- o lo siento, como son hermanas creí….- por favor ni el sarcasmo me salía bien hoy?

- hermanas de madre, no de padre, yo soy Clewater

- bien, si sabes algo de Bella, avísame también

- adiós- dijo y colgó, eso se supone que era un si?

Llegue a mi casa pero no había nadie, y nadie es nadie, me recosté en el sillón, mire la hora ( como si eso me importara mucho) ya debería estar por llegar Carlisle de su trabajo, por mi mente no salía de mi cabeza la conversación con Teresa, me odiaba! Y ni siquiera me conocía!!

Que le había dicho Bella de mi? Espero que cosas buenas, aunque por la actitud de Teresa no creo que esté muy feliz conmigo aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, si yo viera como atacan a mi hermana no creo que pueda entablar una conversación amable con esa misma gente

El ruido del motor del coche de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos. Me asome a la puerta para recibirlo, bajo él pero para mi sorpresa salió del asiento del acompañante Rosalie

- _espero que él también me perdone, por qué no solo puedo cerrar la boca como dijo Edward, que me miras con esa cara? Imbéci_l- dijo pasando por mi lado

- Carlisle- dije saludando

- Edward, como te encuentras?- pregunto realmente preocupado

- bien, gracias, esperando que aparezca

- aún no sabes nada de ella?

- fui hasta su casa, no estaba, hable por teléfono con su hermana

_Pero como?_

-sonó justo cuando estaba allí y conteste- dije contestando a sus pensamientos- también la están buscando

- así que no volvió a su casa- dijo reflexionando- _acaso se habrá quedado por ahí, sin mas, en el medio de la nada?_- ya aparecerá hijo, lo verás, dijo dándome ánimos

- emmm Padre? -Lo llame- sabes donde están todos?

- si, los chicos llevaron a Esme a dar una vuelta, ya sabes para despejarla después del alborto

-ya… bueno creo que me iré a cazar

- si hijo lo necesitas

MIERCOLES…

JUEVES…

VIERNES …

Tres días ya… es que acaso nunca iba a aparecer?

* * *

**revews???**

anda di que siiiii

**ENCUESTA:  
**

**quieren un Teresa Pov?**


	12. MÁS QUE AMIGOS

buenas!! ak a las 01:25 a.m Argentina se reporta Makiita con su pedido : próximo capitulo

Felicitenme!! ayer tuve mi entrega de diplomas por terminar la secundaria/ preparatoria/ bachillerato o como ustedes le llamen

prontito Teresa pov muhahahhahahha

le dedico este capi a** Miadharu28 **ya que se me olvido ponerla en la lista pasada de agradecimientos

**javiii cullen **como no tenes cuenta, te lo digo por aquí: la historia se llama:**stained withe red**

**los kiero y gracias por los revews!!**

**

* * *

*******************************Más que amigos********************************************************  
**

**Me gustas tanto me enloqueces y no lo puedo ya ocultar  
en todos lados te apareces como ilusion en mi mirar**

**Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir  
con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir  
y en esta noche no hay mas luna que como tu una lumbre mas  
en mi alma crece una fortuna por tanta dicha que me das**

**Te quiero, te quiero, se oye en mi pecho  
es el grande amor, que me has hecho  
latido ha latido te siento conmigo  
yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo**

**(Bella pov)  
**

Bien, queda definitivamente comprobado: los vampiros no necesitamos respirar, de ser humana ya estaría arrugada, como una pasa de uvas.

Estos días aquí sirvieron para darme cuenta de tres cosas:

*amo a Edward Cullen

*ni el ni su familia se merecen lo que estoy haciendo

*En cuanto tenga chances me salgo de este rollo de trabajar para los vulturis

Empecé a estirarme, esto de estar tantos días sentada en la misma posición estaba matándome, no por que se me halla entumecido las piernas ni nada por el estilo, pero llevo tiempo acostumbrada a moverme, respirar, parpadear aunque sea! Y estar sentada como indio sobre esa roca me estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Levante mi brazo apuntando al cielo, y con la pierna empuje hacia abajo para darme aventón, luego repetí lo mismo con le otro brazo y la otra pierna, una vez, dos veces, siempre hacia arriba, veinti tres veces, un poco mas rápido… ciento quince veces, doscientos treinta y ocho veces, por Dios! Si que estaba hondo, seiscientos setenta y dos veces, por fin!! Mi cabeza salió a la superficie, di una gran bocanada de aire y algo quemó mi garganta, ash! Fuego, arde, arde, arde , ardeee!! Me lleve la mano a la garganta y reprimí un pequeño gruñido.

Mi cuerpo se movió más rápido de lo que imaginaba, corrí, prácticamente volé; y lo vi: estaba sentado en la arena, escribía con un palo su nombre, supongo, "**NICOLAS**" al verme se sobre saltó y dio un pequeño respingo en el lugar

- shhhhh- dije callándolo mientras me acercaba sigilosa hasta el- estate quietecito…

- quién eres? De dónde saliste?, estás bien?

- shhhh- haces muchas preguntas niño

-niño? Ja! Tenemos casi la misma edad, hasta me atrevería a decir que yo soy un poco mayor que tú y ahhhhhh- solto un grito cuando me vió de pronto tras suyo- co como hiciste e eso?

Me reí entre dientes- puedo hacer muchas cosas- dije acariciando su espalda, con mi dedo índice subí hasta su nuca haciendo que se estremeciera, se dio vuelta para quedar enfrente de mi, en sus ojos llameaban la lujuria, cada ves sentía mas ardor en la garganta

Apoyé mi mano en su pecho y empecé a bajar lentamente por su abdomen hasta rozar un _pequeño_ bulto, gimió y yo ya no pude más, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me alimente, y para colmo de males el último había sido un muchacho pequeño y apenas y si tome algo.

Se acercó temeroso, su corazón parecía el aleteo de un colibrí, puso sus manos en mi cuello

-estás demasiado fría- dijo sobre saltado

-quizás es por que necesito que alguien me caliente- dije sonriendo pícaramente, su corazón latió mas fuerte.

-seguro- dijo mientras acercaba su boca hacia mis labios, pude sentir su lengua dentro mío, mmmmmm

- ay!!-grito alejándose de mí-me hiciste sangrar-decía tocándose la lengua, a mi boca subió mucha ponzoña

-lo siento- dije entono inocente- no pude contenerme

Lo arroje al suelo y subí encima de el

-hazte a un lado- dijo tratando de apartarme-me has hecho daño, necesito asistencia

Agarre sus muñecas y las apoyé en la arena encima de su cabeza

-shhhhhh, acaso no te dije que te estés quieto?- dije en su oreja, la lamí, no me pude controlar y termine mordiéndola un poco

-ahhhhh-gritó desesperado- ayuda, alguien ahhhhhhh

-mmmmmm-ronroneé-me encanta cuando gritan, pero tú estás muy revoltoso

Apoye mis colmillos en su garganta y comencé alimentarme, antes de que mi veneno anterior empezara hacer efecto y lo convirtiese, no dejaba de dar patadas al aire

-por favor, por favor- pedía llorando-por…- ya, al fin, me tumbé al lado del difunto cuerpo y me pasé la mano para limpiar los restos de sangre

-emmm estabas lindo Nicolas, debo de admitir eso, pero para mi paladar estabas un poco agrio

Agarré su cuerpo inerte y lo acerqué al agua, así pensaría que lo había atacado algún animal, y que la sangre la perdió en el agua

Miré alrededor para saber donde estaba, pero no tenía idea, respiré otra vez y pude sentir un pequeño estibo de mi aroma encima de el acantilado. Salté a una piedra, desde allí hasta la rama de un árbol, y por fin con otro pequeño salto más pise tierra firme, aspiré otra ves,¿Esme? ¿Edward? ¿Que rayos hacían ellos aquí? ¿buscándome? _Ja, si claro!_

Empecé a correr sintiendo el rastro de ellos hasta que estuve orientada del lugar en donde me encontraba ,obviamente no termine de seguir su rastro, pues seguramente este me guiaría a la mansión Cullen y eso es exactamente lo que menos deseo ahora.

Llegué a mi casa, el reloj marcaba las 7:30, era temprano _¿Qué habría estado haciendo a esa horas Nicolas allí?_

Me dí un buen baño caliente para sacar el olor a sal de mi cuerpo, me cambié, unos simples zapatitos de taco agujas negro, una falda de jeans que tenía algunos adornos con tachas en sus bolsillos, y una blusa color negro con varios volados, peine mi cabello al costado como lo hace mi hermana, así cuando ella me viera hacerlo, sabría que la recordé en todo estos días que no hablamos _**(foto en mi perfil)**_

Llegue a una conclusión lamentable: debía de ir a clases, ya había faltado demasiado y no quería más problemas, ya podía escuchar los horribles murmullos que seguramente habían levantado sobre mi desaparición. Pero… ellos estrían ahí, _obviamente_, ashhh no! no quiero, no quiero verlos, no aún!! Ahhh por que a mi? Dios!

Listo me quedaré en casa, _aunque_…no me quedo, _pero quiero verlo a é_l, no no no, me quedo, _aunque tengo que_, ashhhhh!!

Ok, iría, me maquille un poco los ojos y fui a buscar mis lentes de contacto en la mesita del baño para que no se vieran mis ojos, de seguro se veían súper rojos, ya que recién me había alimentado.

Pero oh-oh, no había más!! Maldición… definitivo no iba a la escuela.

**¡Pum-pum!**

¿la puerta? Llegue hasta ella y un pequeño duende me esperaba allí

- ¿Alice?- dije sorprendida

- se que no durarán tanto como los que tu usas, pero te servirán- dijo entregándome una caja- me alegra que estés de regreso…

-quieres pasar- la invite

-no gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa, _típico_- te extrañé- dijo saltando hacia mi para abrazarme- no me importa nada, todavía te veo siendo mi mejor amiga, ya debo irme… él no sabe que estoy aquí- dijo mientras desaparecía de mi vista

¿él no sabe? Hablara de Edward…y no le importa nada? Habla de su esposo y el accidente o sabrá algo más… acaso me habrán descubierto? No, claro que no, si lo supiera no se hubiese arriesgado a venir hasta aquí o si… _bien, se está haciendo tarde Bella es hora de irse_.

Agarré mis útiles y salí disparada a mi perfecto Mercedes. Al llegar a la escuela un grupo de hormonales humanos me esperaban

-Bella- dijo Ángela- estuve muy preocupada por ti, dónde has estado?

- hey Ángela-dije mientras salía del coche- Arthur a empeorado, tuve que retrasarme unos días en lo de mi hermana mayor

- Teresa verdad?- asentí como respuesta- cuanto siento lo de tu tío, te preparé unos apuntes para que te pongas al corriente

-gracias Ángela, eres grandiosa

Los Cullen aparecieron de apoco: Rosalie y Alice en el convertible rojo de la primera, Jasper y Emmet en el jeep del último y Edward en su volvo.

A la vista se veía que Jasper estaba ya sano, pero sentí tanta culpa y vergüenza por lo sucedido que arrastre a Ángela hacia adentro, así no me cruzaría a nadie

- día difícil- pronunció bajo Alice para su hermano

-nunca digas nunca- le retruco Edward.

La mañana paso rápido, siempre tratando de esquivar a los Cullen, en la hora del almuerzo me ofrecí a ayudar a Ángela con unos ejercicios de matemáticas en la biblioteca. Ya en la última hora me deje sentar sobre mi pupitre a esperar al profesor

- pobre Lauren- cuchichiaba Jessica a Mike- su primo Nicolas apareció muerto esta madrugada en la playa

- el que vivía en Alaska?- preguntó Newton

-si, parece que su novia lo había citado ahí para decirle que estaba embarazada, pobre… lo encontró a la orilla

-saben quién fue?- pregunto Tyler metiéndose en la conversación

- sospechan de un animal, pero nada se descarta

Ok, entiendo el por que el sabor de su sangre, _nota mental: nunca atacar a Lauren, sabe horrible_. Admito que me siento mal por haber dejado a ese bebe sin padre y a esa familia sin el muchacho, ¿que? ¿Mal por haberme alimentado? Ok el aire de Forks estaba haciéndome mal.

Ya faltando un cuarto de hora para acbar el día un aroma conocido llego a mis fosas nasales: Edward

Un golpeteo en la puerta y la aprobación del profesor para que entrara hicieron el escenario perfecto para que nuestras miradas se encontraran

-disculpe profesor, llaman a la alumna Swan en dirección- dijo con su perfecta voz

- por supuesto-dijo el profesor- Isabella llévate tus cosas, ya terminaremos la clase, y de seguro tu seguirás en la oficina

-claro

Salí al pasillo con la mirada de Edward clavada en mi

- no me lo hagas más difícil-dijo acercándose a mi, retrocedí y choque contra la pared quedando entre esta y él

- veo que no me llaman en la dirección

-lo siento- dijo sonriendo de lado-pero era la única forma para hablarte

- yo no quiero hablarte

-sabes que eso es mentira-dijo apoyando sus manos en la pared, creándome un pequeño encierro

- lo siento Edward, no podemos ser amigos- se tenso un poco, pero luego sonrió

-perfecto, porque yo no quiero ser _solo_ eso

Acercó su rostro hacia el mío y rozo apenas sus labios con los míos, me estremecí ante el contacto y apoyé, mi frente en la suya

-déjame ir- susurre

- si te hubieses querido ir, ya lo hubieses hecho-dijo llevando una de sus manos a mi mejillas para acariciarme

-dije que no podemos ser amigos, no que no quiera hacerlo, déjame

-como se supone que debo tomar eso Bella?

Ahhhhhhhh te amo por Dios!! Pero debo permanecer alejada de ti, es que no te das cuenta? Te haré daño!

- lo siento-dije corriendo su mano de mi mejilla

-No te irás hasta que hablemos- dijo volviendo a encerrarme

Quería tirarme a su cuello y comérmelo a besos, pero no podía, no debía, no y no

Volvió a acercar su rostro al mío y esta ves sus labios no solo rozaron los míos sino que se apoyaron y quedaron ahí, los míos se envolvieron perfectamente en los suyos y empezaron a danzar cada ves mas fuerte, lleve mis manos a su cabellos y los enrede ahí, el llevo sus manos a mi cintura y a mi cabeza para no dejarme escapar, solté un pequeño gemido a medida que todo se volvía mas excitante y el me acompaño con otro igual cargado de pasión, pero todo se desvaneció cuando recordé que Teresa estría viéndome, oh por Dios!! Sería como la película: **_durmiendo con el enemigo_**, ashhhhh, maldita vidente, que vergüenza. Edward noto mi tensión y se alejo apenas

-pasa algo?- preguntó confundido, sus pies empezaron moverse lentamente hacia atrás a medida que yo creaba una esfera con mi escudo, sus zapatos empezaron a chirriar en el suelo ya que se resistía al empujón, todo su cuerpo se alejaba de apoco como si una pared lo estuviera empujado

-maldita sea Bella, no te desharás de mi, no me importa nada, lo que pasó ni lo que pasará, es que no lo entiendes te amo!

¿Que? Me ama? Siiii por Dios yo también, yo también!

El timbre sonó dando por terminado el día escolar, mis ojos terminaron de disolver la lentilla, no podía dejar que los alumnos me vieran así

-adiós Edward- dije saliendo disparada vampiricamente hacia mi coche, me subí a este, y empecé mi regreso a casa con una frase que dijo Edward en mi cabeza:**_ "no me importa nada, lo que pasó ni lo que pasará"_** parecido a lo que dijo Alice, demonios! Algo saben estos Cullen, pero qué?

* * *

**revews??**

**siiiiiiii**

**anda di que si**


	13. OTRO DÏA QUE VA

Heyyyyyyyy siiii ya tengo 18!! los cumpli ayer: osea el 30-12

debo decirles que aunque no es muy largo eso es lo que nos queda por unos días ya que me voy de vacaciones!!

le dedico este acpitulin a:** Angie Cullen o-seha** que es una nueva lectora y una gran escritora, los ánimo a leer sus historias si se quieren reir un buen rato, también le doy gracias a:**Pris Cullen** tambien nueva lectora que se acordo de mi cumple!! bien ahi!!

**Javiii Culln** gracias por tus revews te invito a que formes parte de esto tambien asique ánimos: abrí una cuenta y empeza a dejar volar tu imaginacion creando historias, le doy gracias a todos los que se tomana el trabajo de dejar su comentario

**debo decir que stoy triste por que en el capi pasado (12) fue la primera ves que Bella y Edward se besaron y ademas la primera ves que vemos a Bella cazar... y nadie dijo nada respecto a eso!! y quiero saber que pensaron!!**

****************************OTRO DÏA QUE VA***********************************************

**Sin mirar atrás intento volar, no hay nadie que pueda destruir mi fe  
me basta mirarte para enamorarme otra vez...**

Otro día que va, para recomenzar para amar una vez mas otro día que va  
para soñar que pronto mi pasado nunca mas ya volverá

Si, definitivamente algo saben estos Cullen, ahhh que buen olor tiene ese chico, si… pero que es lo que saben?, por lo que pasó con Edward es obvio que por lo menos el no quiere matarme, _al menos no por ahora_… Necesito relajarme, prendí mi stereo y le subí todo el volumen que se podía, con todo lo que paso en el pasillo de la escuela mi sed se había incrementado y no tenía deseos de escuchar latidos de corazón, solo quería llegar a casa…

_Nosotros no somos como los orozco,  
Yo los conozco, son ocho los monos:  
Pocho, toto, cholo, tom, moncho, rodolfo, otto, pololo.  
Yo pongo los votos solo por rodolfo.  
Los otros son locos. yo los conozco.  
No los soporto, stop. stop._

Iba cantando tranquilamente golpeando mis pulgares en el volante- buena estación radial- pensé, cuando todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, algo no andaba bien, maldición, estaba tan concentrada en esa estúpida canción que no percibí esa presencia, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y de mi garganta se escapó un pequeño gruñido, abrí la puerta del piloto y salté hacia fuera en un perfecto y elegante movimiento vampirico en el mismo momento en que Edward entraba al auto, ¿Edward en el auto? _Siii y el coche sigue en movimiento_, pero que demonios!

Se giro en el asiento para verme por el vidrio trasero y el coche siguió andando sin rumbo fijo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, por que cuando quise reaccionar el coche había dado de lleno contra un árbol y Edward salió despedido por el parabrisas

Per favore! Corrí en dos pisadas todos los metros que nos separaban y ahí estaba él, levantándose del suelo y limpiándose las hojas que se le habían pegado, por Dios y hasta lleno de tierra se ve precioso… _concéntrate_

De seguro mi cara en ese momento no tendría precio, no entendía nada, ese chico está loco ¿o qué? Mi vista paso de el para posarse en mi perfecto coche, mi mandíbula toco el suelo

- mi coche!- exclame con cara de horror- mi coche!

- emmm si yo también estoy bien- dijo Edward sarcástico, juro que quería matarlo

Le eche una mirada llena de ira y dio dos pasos atrás- se que estas perfectamente bien, mira el hueco que dejaste en aquel árbol, y mi coche! Hay mi coche mi coche, hay mi coche mi coche

- tranquila Bella- dijo acercándose a mi, apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y me miro tierno- te comprare otro

- ashhhh- solté un grito ahogado- en que mierda pensabas Edward? Meterte así en mi auto? Estas loco? Y por que carajo no lo condujiste? Edward y la puta madre!

- Bella que vocabulario… ok, lo siento ya no me miras así, me tomo por sorpresa tu reacción, saliste del coche tan rápido que nose… quede en shock

- va a matarme- Felix va a matarme- me matara lo se

-nunca permitiría eso, entendiste?- dijo serio – nadie nunca te matará

Ahhhhh volví a reprimir otro grito

- vete

- no Bella

-Edward vete

- Bella yo…

- Edward Cullen- dije aboyando el capó del auto por el manotazo que le di- vete, por favor vete

- no Bella, no te dejaré, no lo haré

Respire hondo tres veces- ok- dije rascando mi nuca y luego fregándome los ojos en signo de resignación- espérame aquí, no valla a ser cosa que también me roben las partes de… de mi casi-perfecto automóvil.

-lo haré

-ya- dije y empecé a correr hacia mi casa, entré y me recosté sobre el sillón

************4 horas después…***************

Me levanté del sillón y me estire sobre mis pies, imagino que Edward ya estará en su casa, jajaja aprenderá que con Isabella Vultiri nadie se mete, ni siquiera mi amado… "mi amado" que loco suena, Yo Bella Vultiri, descendiente de una familia tan importante, criada entre los mejores vampiros y con la misión de preservar nuestra raza, enamorada de un loco vegetariano, creo que a mi madre le hubiese dado un ataque.

Ese beso…no puedo decir que es el primero por que estaría mintiendo, ya que Felix me había robado algunos, y otros le regale yo, claro que solo por curiosidad, era perfecto besar algo frió, aunque cundo me convertí ya no sintiera su frío y el beso fura mas intenso, ni ahí se comparaba con el que Edward me dio, aún tengo su sabor impregnado en mis labios, su cálido aliento, sus suaves caricias

**¡pum!**

¿pero qué? Un fuerte estruendo me saco de mis cavilaciones, salí afuera para ver quien era el autor de tan escandaloso lío, pero no hizo ni falta salir para darme cuenta de quien se trataba, ese aroma era inconfundible, daba lo mismo estuviera en China o en Argentina, el aroma de Edward nunca lo confundiría, era simplemente embriagador.

-te tardaste mucho- dijo regalandome una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas- y decidí venir a ver si estabas bien, h te traje tu coche, ya sabes, para que ningún "auto partes" te lo robara

Asentí medio avergonzada, osea que estuvo todo este tiempo esperándome en el medio del bosque, nah! O si?

- y emmm estuvieste todo este tiempo…- dije medio dudosa sin poder terminar la frase

- si, acaso no me dijiste que hiciera eso, aunque vine a ver si te encontrabas bien

No se porqué pero no le creí ni **J**

-¿Alice?

-si - asintió medio avergonzado-dijo que no volverías al bosque

-lo siento

-Descuida, no hay culpa sin sangre

- no te ofendas, pero el jefe Swan vendrá unos días a pasar aquí… no quiero que crea que meto a chicos a mi casa así que…

- descuida, pero aún me debes una charla, entendiste?

-si Edward, hablaremos, pero en estos días no te quiero rondando aquí

-listo- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla- nos veremos

Luego de guardar el espécimen de auto en el garage decidí ir a comprar algo de mercadería para el humano y ahí surgió el nuevo problema, ¿en que iría? Caminando seguro que no…

Bien luego de caminar hasta el mercado, empecé a recorrer los pasillos del súper con el carrito ¿arvejas enlatadas? Adentro, ¿Choclo? Adentro ¿tomates? Adentro, ¿pescado? Hummmm no tiene cara de comer pescado, ¿si es alérgico?, ja que se lo coma y así me evitaría malos ratos, mmm ya… adentro

Luego de llenar el chango me dirigí hacia el sector de cajas para pagar, había una chica muy bonita, creo haberla visto en la escuela, "Karen" decía su gafete, karen… karen, busqué en mi cabeza algún rastro de ella, ya la de segundo

- Buenas noches- me recibió la muchacha- efectivo o tarjeta?

- tarjeta

-Bella, verdad?- preguntó a medidas que velozmente (para un humano, claro) escaneaba los productos

- si, me conoces?

- claro, eres la nueva! Oh perdón, sales con Cullen verdad?

- cuanto es?- dije secamente, otra chusma mas

- mm $105,45

- servite- dije estirando mi mano para que tomara la tarjeta, bien con todo lo que compré imagino que el jefe va a estar satisfecho

- firma y D.N.I- dijo entregándome el recibo

Agarre mis bolsas y luego de que estuve segura de no ver gente alrededor, empecé a correr como solo alguien de mi naturaleza puede hacer

Llegué a mi casa y acomode un poco el lugar, escuche por la carretera la patrulla venir, agarre mis útiles y los esparcí por la sala, dejando ver una imagen de que estuve estudiando todo el día. Golpeó mi puerta y lo hice pasar, miro de reojo toda la casa, ja como si yo no pudiera notarlo

- bien solo serán unos días Isabella, hasta que alguien venga por ti

- seguro, ahí tiene la cocina, yo ya comí, pero usted puede hacerse algo, sabe como verdad?- dije distante

- si claro, soy un excelente cocinero- dijo a medida que su pulso se aceleraba: mentía- mañana… mañana vendrá a visitarme unos amigos, espero que no te moleste, es el partido definitivo y emm viene un chico de tu edad, quizás puedas hacerte amiga de él

Maldito humano y encima ahora me llena la casa de apetitosos humanos

- es del instituto?-pregunté haciendo referencia al chico

- no, no, el es de la reserva quilete, va allí a la escuela

-reserva que?-pregunté, nunca había escuchado de ellos

- emmm son unos nativos de aquí, te agradarán, así quizás te sientas un poco mas tranquila con mas gente, no?

Seguro!

-si, claro

Luego de mostrarle en donde podía acomodarse subí a mi habitación y me hice la dormida.

Como a las 4:00 a.m alguien empezó a chistar mi ventana. Me levanté hasta ella y la abrí con cuidado

-Edward que se supones que haces?

- lo siento te desperte?- preguntó sonriéndome de lado, hazte a un lado- me corri un poquito y de un salto inaudible entró en la habitación

-creí que te había dicho algo- le dije mirándolo ruda, aunque debo decir que me fascinaba esto, wow Edward Cullen, escapándose de su casa en medio de la noche, para venir a mi habitación (ahhhhhh)

- cito:_ "… pero en estos días no te quiero rondando aquí"_ bien, es de noche, no inflingí ninguna ley o si?

- sabes que el humano está en la otra habitación verdad?

- si y no me importa, nada mas que tú- dijo agarrando mi cintura y estrechándome mas a él, beso mi coronilla y yo solo atine a abrazarle

- me debes una explicación sabías

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dí un fuerte grito

- que haces loca?- dijo con los ojos saltones

- hay alguien en mi habitación, por favor ahhhhh- dije tirandole un florero

- que pasa? Bella?- se escucho los gritos de Charly en la otra habitación, sonrei para mi misma cuando escuche como cargaba su revolver

- me la pagaras Bella- dijo Edward sonriendo de lado- y caro- me dio un corto beso en los labios y se esfumo en el aire

- Bella?- dijo Charly como loco entrando en el cuarto, llevaba unos pijamas blancos y todos los pelos despeinados

- emm lo siento he tenido una pesadilla y luego vi una sombra, perdón por despertarlo

-segura?- dijo mirando debajo de la cama, el armario, el baño, la sala, la cocina le patio y devuelta mi cama hay! Si que era paranoico

- segura- respondí por enésima ves y cada uno volvió a su habitación...

* * *

revews?

anda di que si!!

es mi recompensa!!

**nota:**

**todos a quellos que le gustan las historias romanticas, comicas y locas los ánimo a leer: el verdadero color de la sangre por Pris Cullen, es una historia excelente auqnue no muy difundida, asiq aqui estoy yo para darte ánimos Pris y decirte que la sigas y animarte a vos que me estas leyendo a que le des una oportunidad a esta misteriosa y hermosa historia! ;)**

**los kiero+**

**mis bendiciones y felicidades para este nuevo año!!  
**

Makiita... que ahora tiene 18!


	14. ¿temperamental yo? nah!

Ok OK SE QUE NO ES MUUUYY LARGO, PERO TAMPOCO NI QUE ESCRIBIERA SIEMPRE LARGO ASÍQUE NI SE QUEJEN, MEJOR DEJEN REVEWS QUE ME ANIMAN!!!

YA VOLVÍ DE MIS VACACIONES!!! ME LA PASE MUY LINDO FUI A BAHIA BLANCA, QUEDA AQUÍ EN ARGENTINA

LES QUIERO DAR LA BIENVENIDA A TODAS LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, QUE AUNQUE NO DEJAN REVEWS ME AGREGARON A SU LISTA DE FAVORITOS

AGRADECERLES A TODAS USTEDES QUE SI SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE ANIMARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!

CON USTEDES...

*********************************¿TEMPERAMENTAL YO? NAH! USTED ESTÁ EQUIVOCADO***************************************

**Usted fue siempre así, tan temperamental  
Usted me ha dicho tantas cosas que jamás podré olvidar  
Usted me hizo a mí pensar, aunque sea tarde ya lo sé  
Le agradezco que haya sido todo lo que fue.**

Porque usted me hizo enfrentar con lo peor de mí  
Y en mi lado mas oscuro me descubrí

No olvide que la espero  
No espere que la olvide  
Si por usted me muero, me muero cuando ríe corazón  
No olvide que la quiero  
No quiera que la olvide  
Si cada vez que puedo me pierdo en el sonido de su voz

Porque algo en mí cambió  
Porque algo en mí sembró  
Porque usted ha domado lo que nadie en mí domó.

Me levanté temprano esa mañana, levante, entre comillas claro, ya que no duermo, baje las escaleras hacia la cocina y desde ahí podía escuchar los ronquidos y el corazón de Charlie. Agarré una pala y una escoba para limpiar el desastre que había echo en mi habitación, junté los restos del florero, y no pude evitar reírme al recordar la expresión de Edward cuando comencé a gritar como una condenada. Se que no fue lo correcto, más de una habrá querido tener a Cullen en su cuarto y yo como una loca gritando para ahuyentarlo, ¿pero que podía decirle? Oh Edward soy una Vulturi y ese coche que rompiste era de Félix, ¿lo recuerdas? Es de la guardia y ah si un detalle está ligado conmigo… se claro!

Ya a las 9:30 de la mañana se levantó Charlie

- buen día- dijo entrando a la sala

- buenas

-desayunaste ya?- preguntó mirando hacia la cocina, seguramente no olía a comida, y eso le dio que pensar

-si, un tazón de cereal, allí en la heladera hay huevos, jugos, sírvase a su gusto- espero que no vaya a esperar que le cocine, ashg! ese olor apestoso no lo podría soportar.

A la hora del almuerzo decidí "salir a pasear" la verdad, que ya no sabía que excusa dar para lo de la comida

- ten cuidado- dijo el jefe con la cuchilla en la mano- recuerda que van a venir los de la reserva

- si lo se- dije saliendo por la puerta trasera

-gracias-dijo el y volvió a cortar el pescado

Caminé por el bosque como 12 veces, siempre dando vueltas en círculos, justo pude ver una familia de Venados, iban juntos a tomar agua de un estanque, como rayos podían soportar beber eso los Cullen, que asco, si bien se podía sentir el torrente de sangre recorrer su cuerpo no era para nada apetitoso y mucho menos excitante. Me acerque un poco más a ellos y aspire un poco mas de su aroma, ash! Si, sin duda era un asco.

La mamá venado empezó a caminar dejando a sus hijos venados atrás, el mas chiquito que todavía no podía dominar bien sus pasos cayo al suelo, y uno de los venados hermanos se dio vuelta y con su hocico lo ayudo a levantarse, hasta los animales son más unidos que nosotros, pensé. Esa imagen me hizo recordar a mi hermana, ella que siempre me ayuda a levantarme y está conmigo, es raro que todavía no haya llamado o que no escribiera, espero que este bien, de seguro deben de estar en misiones, y yo acá, en esta mugre de ciudad… querría volver, pero no se si estoy dispuesta a dejar a Edward… estar lejos de el me pone mal, pero es mas seguro para todos si lo dejo ser…

- disfrutando del aire- dijo esa voz tan peculiar

- Edward- dije en forma de saludo- que te trae por aqui? viniste al restaurante ecológico- dije apuntando hacia los venados que andaban por ahí

-jaja no, para nada, pasaba por aquí y pensé en darte esto- dijo estirando su mano para que agarrara una rosa

-no me gustan los obsequios- dije fría

- mmmm no es tanto como un obsequio, en realidad es del florero que me tiraste, asique, estaría devolviéndotelo

- gracias entonces- dije agarrando la flor, su mano se apodero de mi muñeca y allí colocó una pulsera, era hermosa, llena de diamantes- Edward que haces?- pregunté molesta

-anda tenla tu, te queda mejor que a mi, era de mi madre- dijo con los ojos brillantes

- esta bien, gracias- dije acercandóme un poco, y un poco mas, y mas y mas, _basta Bella_, nuestros labios se rozaron un poco y decidí alejarme antes de que las cosas se me fueran de control

-gracias a ti- dijo sonriendo de lado

Ya habían pasado más de 2 horas desde que había salido, seguro esos indios ya estarían en la casa

- ya es hora que regresa, ya sabes los humanos y sus preocupaciones- dije

- está bien- dijo dandome otro beso y llendóse

llegué hasta la casa y como imagine ya se encontraban ahí, en el porche estaba una chevy vieja roja, cielos santo, quien en su sano juicio conduciría eso… yo no, obviamente.

Entré y hubo algo que me confundió: una mezcla de olor a perro mojado y un aroma precioso, pero muy difuminado impacto contra mis narices al entrar, la arrugue de inmediato en gesto de disgusto

- Oh, per favore, che odora così orribile?- solté sin pensarlo

- oh Bella, hablas italiano?- preguntó fascinado Charlie

-algo- dije agarrando mi nariz con la mano, no lo soportaba era una mezcla de mal olor y de rabia que recorría todo mi cuerpo

- disculpa no te presenté ellos son Jacob y Billy- dijo a puntando a un viejo en silla de ruedas y a un muchacho muy grandote y fortachón, de ellos provenía ese aroma, el muchacho apestaba a can, y el invalido tenia una mezcla de perro con ese aroma dulzón, ambos me miraban fijamente y estaban tensos, el chico empezó a temblar como loco, su padre le hecho una mirada indicándole que saliera por la puerta, y así lo hizo

- un gusto- dije cortante y disparé a la cocina antes de que las ganas me pudieran y terminara matando a alguno de estos dos… ¿humanos? No creo, ese olor a perro solo puede provenir de esos hijos de la luna, un hombre lobo

- que le sucedió a Jacob?- escuche preguntar a Charlie

- salió a tomar aire- dijo Billy aún tenso

- está bien, volvamos a ver la tele, ya casi empieza el partido- animó el jefe

- tienes razón, pero primero déjame ir a la cocina a beber un poco de agua

- oh Billy discúlpame, iré yo

- no por favor- contra atacó el viejo- tu prepara los asientos- y empezó a rodar su silla hasta donde me encontraba- que quieres aquí chupasangre - escupió con desprecio- a que has venido?

Me moví tan rápido que dio un pequeño salto en su silla cuando aparecí frente a él, lo agarre de su cuello y lo levante hasta un poco mas que mi altura- eso no te importa y ten cuidado como me hablas,¿entendiste?- dije entre dientes, olí un poco de su aroma, el evidentemente no era un perro así que lo solté en el aire, cayo directo al piso, el estruendo que dio al impactar fue tan grande que Charlie entro a la cocina tan rápido como si hubiese visto un fantasma

- ¿Billy estás bien?- preguntó alarmado- pronto Bella ayúdame, alcánzame su silla- hice lo que me dijo y me alejé con mi mejor cara de espantó

- ¿está bien?- pregunté fingiendo estar preocupada

- ¿Billy estás bien?- preguntó Charlie al susodicho

-si, si, solo que la silla se atoro y salí despedido contra el piso- dijo tosiendo, seguramente por la fuerza que le propine en la garganta

- tiene que ponerle un poco de aceite a las ruedas señor- dije con mi mejor tono inocentemente, que al menos Charlie se lo trago.

Luego de terminada la programación del partido Jacob volvió por su padre, pero esta ves no entro y tampoco vino solo, junto a él estaba un muchacho un poco mayor de edad y también un poco mas alto. Ambos me miraban fijo y con una mueca de asco en el rostro

-mmm veo que la gente tira sus residuos cerca- dije saliendo a recibirlos- no sienten un olor que apesta?

- lo único que apesta aquí eres tú- soltó Jacob

- tranquilo- dijo el otro poniendo una mano en su hombro- queremos que mantengas distancia de tu dieta en estos territorios- dijo con vos dura pero conteniendo un poco su desprecio hacia mi, se ve que era el alfa

- claro, pero ustedes absténganse de venir a provocarme, se defenderme muy bien y no dudare en hacerlo si lo creo necesario

-nadie te provocara Isabella, pero mientras Charlie esté aquí siempre habrá alguno de nosotros rondando por aquí

Malditos perros cochinos y apestosos, no pueden hacer otra cosa que venir a fastidiarme

- de acuerdo, ¿cuantos son? No quiero llevarme alguna sorpresa si confundo a alguno de ustedes con un ladrón y lo mato por accidente

Jacob soltó un gruñido

-tranquilo chucho- dije entre dientes

-somos 5 somos, no tendrás problemas en reconocerlos

- claro, con ese olor que despiden como para confundirse

- Mira Isabella, esta no es nuestra tierra, pero si creemos que eres una amenaza para la gente, acabaremos contigo

¿Que acabaran conmigo? Ja pero que se creen estos perros, que van a matarme como si fuera una pobre mosca, que son mas poderosos que yo, malditos sucios, pero esta no es la forma, y me encargaré de ellos mis amos y la guardia los cazaran como lo que son, uno por uno, como a perros.

Charlie salio hacia la entrada empujando a Billy, estos lo subieron a la camioneta

-hola Sam, ya conoces a Bella- asíque así se llama el perro mayor

- si, ya tuvimos el gusto- dijo este

- vayan con cuidado- dije con el doble sentido de la frase, y me metí dentro de la casa, abrí todas las ventanas y empecé a mandar ráfagas de aire explayando mi escudo, ese maldito olor nadaba por toda la casa.

- ¿tienes calor?- preguntó Charlie entrando nuevamente a la casa

-algo dije- subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto…

Esa semana paso realmente larga, ya no sabía que excusa decirle al jefe por la comida, me vivía escapando de los Cullen, al principio se veía que Alice y Rosalie andaban medias enojadas, pero a lo largo de los días se las vio mas unidas y hasta reían juntas, cada tanto Emmet me decía algún que otro chiste, Jasper nunca perdía la oportunidad para disculparse por lo sucedido, y aunque suene raro, yo también me disculpe con él, Edward siempre se me acercaba, pero trataba de esquivarlo con mal humor, Rosalie, bueno es Rosalie y Alice no perdía la ocasión en hablarme e invitarme a salir de compras tanto así que acepte de puro cansancio, y acá me tienen con las manos ocupadas en bolsas y esperando que Alice salga del probador

- que te parece este?- dijo mostrándome el conjunto negro que llevaba puesto

- creo que a Jasper la va ser difícil controlar las emociones con eso que llevas puesto- dije mirando su conjunto de ropa interior que iba sujeto a un porta ligas

- y tu que me dices?, no vas a probarte ninguno de esos

- esos?- dije mirando la pila de lencería que había elegido para mi- claro que no, creo que me sentiría mas cómoda con algo menos… llamativo, y por que todo es en gamas de azules?

- ah pues… por que ese color le encanta a Edward- admitió algo avergonzada

- Alice Cullen- dije mas avergonzada que ella

- oh vamos Bella, e dije que ya te vi siendo parte de la familia, no tienes por que preocuparte, nadie está enojado contigo, y Edward no para de hacer cosas para llamar tu atención… por que no le das chances?

- creo que ese porta ligas te ajusta demasiado Alice, mejor cámbiate así nos vamos, no me gusta como nos mira el encargado

-claro- dijo ella rodando sus ojos- por cierto, bonita pulsera

Al salir fuimos por zapatos, carteras, accesorios, faldas, blusas, parecía que se había ganado la lotería!

- ya Alice… nunca te detuviste a pensar que tienes un serio problema con esto de las compras

- jajaja Bella, ya me lo han dicho mucho, sube por favor- dijo haciéndome señas hacia el coche, estábamos en otro estado, pero con la velocidad del coche no tardaríamos mucho.

Alice comenzó a contarme su historia, sentí mucha pena por ella al enterarme que no sabía nada de su antigua familia, ni mucho menos de su transformación, aunque mis recuerdos de humana fuesen borrosos allí estaban, en cambio los de Alice nunca aparecerían, aunque alguien se los contara, de cómo conoció a Jasper y de todo lo que han hecho juntos.

Ya estábamos dando la vuelta a la esquina de mi casa cuando la mirada de Alice se perdió en algo vacío, algo lejano, algo que estaba por venir, con la rapidez que nos caracteriza tome de inmediato el volante para que no se estrellara como mi pobre coche, sacudí la cabeza para borrar las imágenes de mi pobre auto hecho trizas, aparque en frente de mi casa y apague el motor. Espere que volviera a la realidad sin apresurarla, Teresa odiaba que la sacaran de su trance

- estas bien?- le pregunté una ves que sus ojos estuvieron normales

- si, gracias por lo del auto, hay nómades por la zona, estaban cazando- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos- eran una pobre niñas…

- siento que hayas tenido que verlo- le dije sinceramente, ella no veía a los humanos como nosotros, para ellos eran mucho mas que alimento

- no te preocupes, quieres que te ayude a entrar tus paquetes?

-seguro- dije y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Al entrar le presenté a Charlie, este se vio muy a gusto con la presencia de la pequeña duendecilla.

-Bella discúlpame que te lo diga así, pero aquí apesta!- me dijo cuando ya nos encontrábamos solas en el jardín

-si, lo siento, es por culpa de esos malditos perros

- los licántropos?- preguntó sorprendida

- si, son un verdadero fastidio, vienen de cada tanto a ver a Charlie, son amigos suyo y no confían en mi. Los conoces?

- oh claro que si…- y empezó a contarme toda la historia de ellos y el famoso tratado que tenían- pensé que Edward te lo había advertido

- creo que lo pasó por alto- dije encogiéndome de hombros

- pues fue muy descuidado, nunca pero nunca pases a su territorio sin su permiso, ¿me entendiste?- wow nunca la había visto tan seria- Si estás en sus tierras, te matan, aunque se creen que ellos dominan todo, no se dan cuenta que si nosotros quisiéramos podríamos también acabar con ellos… pero Carlisle ni siquiera lo pensaría, y creo que es mejor para todos

- ni que lo digas

- ero tu… por que le tienes tanto desprecio?

- esos… esos asquerosos come bichos atacaron a muchos integrantes de mi familia, fui criada para aborrecerlos y en donde verlos, matarlos, no sabes todo el control que necesite para no matar al chucho ese, Jacob

- pobre Bella, que pena contigo, a veces parece que fueses una maquina programada para matar- dijo dándome un abrazo- pronto eso cambiara, y encontraras la paz, el amor y la alegría necesaria para vivir, tranquila, lo he visto

Dijo pena? Nunca nadie había sentido eso por mi, y aunque debería enojarme toda esta escena de lastima, me dio tranquilidad sentir que alguien, por lo menos alguien, espera que mi vida cambie para hacerme sentir mejor…

**Teresa POV**

-que piensas maestro- dije mirándolo intrigada

- para que lo preguntas si ya los haz visto- dijo soltando mi mano

-gracias amo- dije inclinando mi cabeza

- puedes retirarte

-lo se- dije sonriendo burlonamente

- saluda a Isabella de nuestra parte

- serán dados vuestros saludos maestros- dije caminando hacia la salida, cerré la gran puerta de madera de la sala y camine hacia mi habitación

- alguna novedad?- preguntó Jane interceptándose en mi camino

- próxima parada: Forks- dije sonriéndole.

Pronto te veré hermana y me haré cargo de ese fastidioso de Edward…

* * *

**DICCIONARIO:**

**Oh, per favore, che odora così orribile? ** OH POR FAVOR, QUE HUELE TAN HORRIBLE?

_**GRACIAS A:**_

***Vampire Alice Cullen**

***miadharu 28**

***yellow**

*** ANGIE CULLEN O-SHEA**

***Pris cullen**

***pathyxD!!!--- BIENVENIDA!!**

*** aiiram**

**que firmaron el capi anterior!!**

* * *

y ustedes vagas que leen y no me escriben mas les digo

si no me dejan revews van a hecr las culpables de que mate a mi gato de la desesperacion!

van a cargar con eso en su conciencia???

los kierooo**


	15. yo? si yo no soy negativa

Buenas muchachas!!! muchas gracias por sus revews!! Millina se los agradece mucho y tito ( su hijo) tambie....

ven que con un pokito de presión se puede? jejeje

bueno con ustesdes:

*********************************** ¿yo? si yo no soy negativa...******************************************************

**_Por qué no te morís,  
por qué no te matas,  
de que te reís,  
no sé por qué lloras,  
quién te vendió esa cara,  
por qué la compre yo.  
No sé si me querés,  
no sé si me odias,  
no se si volveré,  
no si volverás,  
tá todo bien,  
está todo mal._**

**Bella POV**

Bueno esta semana ha pasado de maravilla, mi relación con los Cullen ha mejorado, ya no me escapo de Edward, Rosalie no es tan quisquillosa, Carlisle y Esme me han acogido como su propia hija, Charlie… bueno a Charlie se lo soporta, los malditos de esos apestosos no hacen otra cosa que merodear y merodear por la casa, siempre con una escusa diferente ashg! Y con ese olor tan aborrecible… pero bueno, no pienso dejar que esos chuchos me arruinen la semana, por que lo mejor que me paso en estos días es haber estado con Edward, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sin escapar, ya no tengo la fuerzas para dejarlo, y el no tiene mas fuerzas para seguir haciendo que no le importa mis rechazos, queremos estar juntos, y lo vamos hacer…

**Flash back**

Estaba recostada en su habitación, ese sillón negro lo único que hacia era entorpecer mi acercamiento a él, yo en una punta, Edward en la otra. Lo observaba mientras el miraba hacia no se que fuera de la ventana, el viento rozaba suavemente su cabello, debes en cuando se lo acomodaba, aunque siempre quedaba con ese toque despeinado, que lo hacia simplemente irresistible, cada tanto sonreía, imagino que por causa de algún pensamiento por parte de su familia. A medida que corrió el tiempo se fue acercando a mi, ya no estaba en una punta alejado perdido en sus pensamientos, ahora estaba recostado al lado mío, y una parte de mi cuerpo descansaba sobe su pecho, me dedicaba miradas tiernas y jugaba con la pulsera de mi mano

- ¿sabes? La pulsera te queda preciosa- dijo mirándome expectante, no se de que

-gracias, es muy bonita- dije igualando su mirada. Río entre dientes

-como tú y también combina con tu collar- soltó la pulsera y lo agarro entra sus manos murmurando lo que estaba escrito- "assolo è debole chi cade e non torna ad alzarsi", ¿que es lo que dice?

-solo el débil se cae y no vuelve a levantarse, buena pronunciación

-cuando tienes tiempo de sobra se aprenden muchas cosas- dijo encogiéndose

- entonces si sabías lo que significaba

- mmmm si, pero quería escucharlo de tu boca, dilo en italiano

- no

- oh por favor!- suplico mirándome con una carita de niño pobre

- non disturbare il bambino, o mi sono arrabbiato

-il mio scuse, bella signora, solo deceo prega mie orecchie con la sua voce perfecta- ok creo que había subido al cielo, nadado entre esponjosas nubes y vuelto a bajar en un colchón de flores, su perfecta pronunciación, sumada a su encantadora voz y ese increíble rostro, solo podría dar como resultado el quererme arrojar a el y besarlo hasta no poder mas.

- tengo un poco de sed- dijo de repente levantándose- me quieres acompañar a cazar- pregunto tiernamente

- ¿vas a cazar venados?- dije de forma incrédula

- al menos que veas un puma por aquí

- tal vez veamos lobos- dije sonriendo

- sabría horrible, créeme, me acompañas, ¿si o no?

- creo que paso

- oh, vamos por favor- dijo tirando de mi brazo para levantarme

-Sabes que me puedo resistir verdad- dije provocativamente mientras enroscaba mis brazos a su cuello

- claro que lo se- dijo acercando su rostro al mío- pero eso lo hace mas interesante

- te puedo hacer daño, mas de lo que crees- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, era tan hermoso, ese cálido aliento sobre mi rostro me derretía

- solo cuando me rechazas me haces daño mi Bella, y gracias al cielo ya has dejado de harcelo, así que no temo a mas nada…

**Fin del flash back**

Una bocina resonó en la entrada de la casa, hoy Edward pasaría por mi para llevarme a la escuela, agarre mis cosas y salí a recibirlo

- come stai mio bellíssimo angelo- dijo mientras me daba un cariñoso beso en los labios

- jaja estoy muy bien, mi hermoso ángel- dije repitiendo sus palabras, desde que había descubierto que me encantaba escucharlo hablar en italiano no paraba de hacerlo. Me abrió la puerta de su coche y empezamos nuestro camino al instituto

- puedo poner la radio- pregunté luego de un rato

- claro- dijo prendiendo el stereo- escoge la estación

Empecé a buscar una que me gustara cuando en una empezó a escucharse un tema muy estúpido pero pegadizo

_"un amor de locos, me dio vuelta poco a poco y no lo puedo dejar"_ decía una y otra ves, hasta que la voz del locutor lo corto: "b_ien amigos hoy 13 de septiembre comienza consentidos por canal 13 no se lo pueden perder, ahora los dejo seguir escuchando la cortina de su programa "_ _un amor de locos…"_ dijo 13 de septiembre? Maldición perfecta fecha: mi cumpleaños, suerte que yo no cumplía años, técnicamente claro, seguramente mi hermana llamaría hoy, en mis últimos años de humana en Volterra, mi familia siempre me hacía fiestas y demás, con globos y toda la cosa, recuerdo una ves que me corté el dedo con un papel de regalos, todos los invitados, vampiros obviamente, quedaron estáticos y cerraron el puente de la nariz, instintivamente me lleve el dedo a la boca para que no chorreara la sangre, ja como si eso serviría con un vampiro, esa fue la primera ves que presencie la muerte de uno de los míos, Vittorino, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba, el pobre salto hacia a mi, y solo basto con el consentimiento de Aro, para que Jane comenzara su labor…

-en que piensas?- preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

- en nada, ya llegamos?-dije al observar que entrábamos al estacionamiento

- si Bella, en donde tenías tu cabecita- dijo riéndose.

Sali de su coche al igual que los otros Cullen salían de los suyos, los saludé y me preparé mentalmente para comenzar mi nuevo día escolar.

Mis clases pasaron rápido, los humanos masculinos ya no me molestaban, el dúo de tontas ya no andaban cuchichiando tanto, solo hablaba con Ángela aparte de los Cullen claro, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar y vivía preocupada por los demás, era simplemente encantadora, me hacía muy bien estar con ella.

A la hora del almuerzo fui hacia la cafetería, cuando entré vi que todos los hermanos colmillos estaban sentados en la mesa, les sonreí, y ellos me indicaron con la mano que fuera hasta ahí, nose por que lo hacían, ya había _"almorzado"_ con ellos esta semana, pero siempre lo hacían cuando me veían, ¿acaso temían que me fuera otra vez?

Solo faltaba que diera unos pasos para que llegara hasta ellos cuando Rosalie gruño por lo bajo, luego fue seguida por sus demás hermanos, incluido Edward, ¿Qué rayos les sucedía? ¿Acaso no me querían ahí? Para que demoños me habían llamado si ahora me echaban de esta manera y Edward, pero que le pasaba? Entonces me di cuenta que no me gruñían a mi, di media vuelta siguiendo las miradas de los Cullen y pude ver una silueta acercarse por la puerta, una silueta muy conocida para mi, pero seguramente muy amenazadora para los demás, Teresa siempre generaba este tipo de reacción en los vampiros, imagínense en los humanos, era muy raro que se acercaran a ella, su mera presencia aterraba, sin contar la cantidad de cicatrices vampiricas que llevaba en su cuerpo

- Isabella- dijo con ese tono característicamente italiano

- la conoces?- preguntó alarmada Alice- juro que no la ví venir- claro que no, Teresa sabía muy bien como moverse, en ese instante recordé que Edward podría estar escuchándola, por lo que impuse mi escudo sobre ella, instantáneamente Edward se volteó a verme

- Teresa- dije repitiendo su tono- que haces aquí?

- ¿Hanno ricevuto mi sorella? Non poteva mancare il tuo compleanno- dijo abrazandome

- no en italiano hermana- dije a su oído

-spicente

- hoy es tu cumpleaños- preguntó Edward- no me habías dicho nada

- acaso debería hacerlo- dijo molesta Teresa- no sabía que te debía información de cada uno de sus movimientos- eso no era bueno, él no le caía bien

- él no quiso decir eso- dijo Alice tratando de defender a su hermano- es solo que si hubiésemos sabido le habríamos hecho una fiesta o algo por el estilo

- si lo siento, no lo creí necesario- intervine para que no pasara a mayores.

Teresa levantó una ceja incrédulamente y soltó una pequeña carcajada llena de arrogancia

-bueno, no nos vas a presentar- dijo Emmet sonriente, creo que todavía no se había dado cuenta de la tensión, típico

**Teresa POV**

-desea algo señorita- dijo el aeromozo con los nervios visibles en la voz

- no gracias, si necesito algo se la haré saber- dije sin despegar la vista de mi note book (computadora portátil, o como le digan ustedes)

- de acuerdo, esperamos que el viaje sea de su placer- dijo yéndose por el pasillo

Antes de ver a mi hermana tenía que hacer un para de trabajos para mis amos, estos humanos no paraban de meternos en problemas, una vampiro habría dicho la verdad sobre nosotros y el inservible del humano había hablado, obviamente nadie le creyó y ahora estaba en un loquero, la vampiro no había tenido la fuerza para matarlo ya que lo amaba, por Dios que estupidez, una vampiro amando a un humano, ¿en que mundo vivimos? Vampiros vegetarianos, otros que se enamoran de humanos, lo único que me falta es que ahora embaracen a las humanas, ya quisiera ver eso ja

Llegué al aeropuerto y era de noche, deje mis maletas en unos lockers del lugar, luego vendría por ellas, en este momento solo me estorbarían, corrí por el bosque de Alaska hasta llegar al centro psiquiátrico, salté hacia el techo y entré en un cuarto por la ventana, genial era una oficina, prendí la computadora y mientras cargaba la configuración busque el nombre de la paciente en mi cerebro: Joan Twiiterling. Introduje el nombre del muchacho en el ordenador y apareció su expediente, hablaba sobre alucinaciones de una tal Dennis, la vampira imagina, ya me encargaría de ella, busque su foto y cerré mis ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo él en ese momento:

Estaba sentado en el piso del cuarto, recargaba su espalda en la cama y se mecía de un lado al otro, llevaba un camisón blanco y daba sacudones al aire, busque en la pieza alguna pista de donde estaba, vi un gafete que levaba 9003564

Abrí mis ojos, perfecto, solo tenía que buscar la habitación en donde hubiese ese número de interno, y lista para la acción. Apagué el maldito trasto y con un pequeño golpe la puerta se abrió, empecé a caminar por el pasillo y escuche que alguien venía, trepe rápidamente al techo y seguí mi recorrido por la altura, tenía que terminar ya y a como diera lugar.

Luego de un par de pasillos encontré la puerta, la golpeé con un puñetazo y ésta se abrió

- ¿doctora?- dijo sobresaltado

- puedes llamare como quieras- dije cerrando la puerta, lo agarré del cuello y lo arrastre hasta la terraza del lugar, fue tan rápido que ni noto que ya no estábamos en su habitación

- tu eres como ella, tu eres una vampira, tu frío, por favor déjame-empezó a dar de patadas al aire, como si eso lo podría ayudar

- asi que te gusta decir secretos, a ver si te guardas este- dije mientras lo soltaba, cayo al vacío e impactó contra el suelo, cerré mis fosas nasales al ver su sangre tintar el suelo, en otra ocasión me lo hubiese cenado, pero no podía permitir que dos hoyuelos en su garganta delatara que sus alucinaciones eran verdaderas, de esta manera creerían que se había tirado el solo, después de todo estaba loco ¿verdad?

Luego de un par de trabajitos más llegué a Forks, 13 de septiembre día especial, Bella cumpliría años, si fuese humana claro, sus nunca 19 años… quien lo diría mi hermanita se estaba haciendo grande.

Me hospede en un hotel de la ciudad hasta que viera a mi hermana, no quería andar con todas mis cosas por la ciudad.

Baje del taxi unas cuadras antes del instituto, necesitaba aire fresco, ese humano olía muy tentador, llegué al instituto y no pude no mirar esos coches que relucían en el estacionamiento: Cullen, nose como piensan pasar desapercibidos con ese tipo de autos, oh por Dios el aire olía muy bien, estos humanos eran apetecibles, entré al edificio y estaban todos en el comedor, bien, haría una entrada triunfal, abrí la puerta y muchos ojos humanos se posaron en mi, los masculino no dejaban de híper ventilar, eso que solo llevaba mi vestido negro corto, bueno mis piernas se veían muy bien, y mi busto quedaba muy al alcance de la vista, pero tampoco para tanto, las muchachas estaban verdes de la envidia, ja pero como siempre a medida que me acerco siempre desvían la mirada, nose por que, dicen que mi mera presencia aterra, pero yo no lo veo así. Mis oídos percibieron un par de gruñidos, genial el equipo GREEN PACE me daba la bienvenida, con ellos estaba mi hermana, estaba como shokeada, petrificada en su lugar, hasta que me miró. Camine hacia ella con una sonrisa

-Isabella- la llamé

- la conoces- pregunto la lectora, que si me conocía? Oh por Dios soy su hermana, somos dos gotas de agua, no se nota acaso?- juro que no la vi venir- dijo lamentándose, no se de que a Bella no le haría nada.

- Teresa- dijo haciendo un tono italiano, acaso se estaba burlando de mi- que haces aquí?

- ¿Hanno ricevuto mi sorella? Non poteva mancare il tuo compleanno- dije abrazándola

- no en italiano hermana- pidió a mi oído

-spicente – dije soltándola

- hoy es tu cumpleaños- preguntó el lector-no me habías dicho nada

- acaso debería hacerlo- dije molesta, que se pensaba, que iba a controlarla-no sabía que te debía información de cada uno de sus movimientos- este tipo cada ves me cae peor…

- él no quiso decir eso- dijo Alice tratando de defender a su hermano- es solo que si hubiésemos sabido le habríamos hecho una fiesta o algo por el estilo- si claro enana, ni siquieras puedes verme venir e ibas hacer una fiesta sorpresa

- si lo siento, no lo creí necesario- dijo Bella, que le pasaba? Estaba disculpándose por no haber dado información, quien eres, y que hiciste con mi hermana?

-bueno, no nos vas a presentar- dijo el grandulón: Emmet, nose porque pero el me caía bien...

****************************************************************************  
**

**Diccionario**:

**non disturbare il bambino, o mi sono arrabbiato**----- no molestes niño o me enojaré

**il mio scuse, bella signora, solo deceo prega mie orecchie con la sua voce perfecta--**mis discupas bella dama, solo deseo escuchar su perfecta voz

**come stai mio bellíssimo angelo**------- como estas mi bello ángel

**¿Hanno ricevuto mi sorella? Non poteva mancare il tuo compleanno**-------- ¿así me recibes hermana? no podía faltar a tu cumpleaños

**spiacente**---- lo siento

* * *

**Gracias a:**

*miadharu28

*angie cullen o-shea

*carolina cullen

*aiiram

*paky

*carla-hyuga

*pathyxD!!!

*dommy

*queen of the shadow

*pris cullen

*Bella uchija

**que firmaron el capi anterior!!**

* * *

y como se que esto de las amenazas funciona les digo que mi perrito Paco sufrira las consecuencias si no apretan el botoncito verde y me dejan una opinión jajaja van a cargar con eso en la conciencia???

kiero saber que les pareció Teresa, ahh y con respecto al cumple de Bella kiero que sepan que no estoy respetando el oreden cronológico de la historia si? para que no me maten, pronto se vendrá el partido y veremos a nustros 3 nómadas! muhahahhahaha

los kierooo

makiita!


	16. Mía y solo mía, ¿ok?

siiiiiiiiiiiii despues de tantos intentos por fin **Angie **me dijo como podía hacer para subir jejeje, esta cosa no me dejaba!!!

no se me habia ocurrido hacer eso!! gracias, este capi va dedicado a ti entonces!!

debo decir que me rei un poco haciendolo este capi, pero la mera? ni sikiera sabia que escribir asi que espero que haya quedado de su agrado!!

tarde mucho en subir y lo siento, pasa que con el trabajo, la pileta y todo me cuesta concentrarme en algo, el otro dia fui a la pileta, y pensaba que los pobrecitos de los Cullen nunca van a poder disfutar de una tarde de calor en la pileta con todo y sol pero de repente una vocecita en mi cabeza dijo: Maki son personajes FICTICIOS cuc-cuc y bue caí a la realida jajajajaa

kiero decir que estoy super feliz!! ya que llegamos a los 101 revews muchachas y todo gracias a ustedes!!! no saben lo feliz q estoy!!!!

bueno sin mas q decir con ustedes:

***************************************Mía, y solo mía, ¿ok?***********************************************************

**Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor**

y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor

**Teresa pov**

- si, seguro- dijo titubeante Bella, hace bastante que no la veía así, tampoco que fuera la chica creída u obstinada del grupo, pero nunca se mostró dudosa a la hora de actuar, bueno quien lo haría sabiendo que estas cubierta de pies a cabeza- Teresa- llamó a mi atención- ellos son los Cullen, Emmet, a su lado Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, bueno y ya conoces a Edward

- su novio- dijo éste levantándose de la silla, ash! quien se cree, no voy a permitir que se robe a mi hermana, no, no dejare que ella se pierda con estos locos, se lo prometí a mi madre y a mi misma: defenderé a Bella a como de lugar de todo aquello que considere una amenaza.

Del otro lado de la cafetería percibí el suspiro de varias chicas, de seguro por la noticia que acababa de dar Edward, más de una habrá querido despedazar a Bella, ja, como si pudieran

¿novio? pregunté incrédula para mi misma, pues ella no se ve muy convencida que digamos, ahhhh como hubiese querido decir esas palabras en voz alta, pero de seguro que estos humanos estarían escuchando atentamente y no me perdonaría a mi misma si pongo en ridículo de esta manera a mi hermana sabiendo que esas hormonales adolescentes esperan ver a Isabella humillada.

- ¿Bella?- llamé a mi hermana ignorando por completo la mano tendida de Edward- te quedan muchas horas de clases? Necesito ir a tu casa y arreglar mis cosas

- aún quedan varias horas por delante, pero si quieres puedo retirarme

- no, esta bien- no sería una molestia para mi hermana, esta es su misión y debe de actuar con normalidad, _hay Teresa concéntrate, amas a tu hermana no le compliques el día_- sigue como vas, yo te esperaré en tu coche- volteé para mirar a los Cullen- lo siento por mi hostilidad, no era mi intención, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana- incliné mi cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y mis ojos se centraron en unos hermosos zapatos, me hubiese gustado decirle a Rosalie que les quedaban bien, pero ni que estuviera loca, _solo se cortes pero nada de adulaciones Teresa_, si, mi vocecilla interna tenía razón, no le daría mas razones a esta narcisista para creérsela- adiós. Empecé a caminar hacia la salida y sentía el hermoso efluvio que provenía desde lo humanos, sus latidos cada ves mas rápidos, mas latentes, el ruido de su garganta al tragar saliva, sus respiraciones acortadas, el rose del viento por sus cuerpos en cada acción, la suave brisa impregnada de aroma que despiden a causa de sus pasos o movimientos, hace bastante que no estaba rodeada de humanos tanto tiempo sin hacerles nada, creo que era mi nuevo record, sin dudas estos Cullen tenían un gran auto control, sin embargo son raritos..

- eh.. ¿Teresa?- dijo Bella alcanzándome a la salida de la cafetería

- que pasa hermana? Ten cuidado, no haré nada incorrecto, no comeré nada

- jaja no Teresa, no me refería a eso, no me mal interpretes, se que no harías nada que me ponga en una mala posición es solo que… emmm pensé que ya lo sabías

- saber que?

- es que… a caso no lo viste hermana? Si fue así por favor no me hagas pasar por esto

- espera, espera, ¿que si no lo vi? De que estas hablando

- del auto

- ¿auto?- que auto? Sin duda pasa mucho tiempo con los Cullen, de a poco se me está volviendo loca- ¿ mi auto? Quedo en casa Bella, en un par de días me nadarán mi motocicleta

-No, tu auto no ¿motocicleta? No me habías dicho que te compraste una

- nos compre hermana, hay una para ti, es hermosa, es de un color rojo te va a encantar, la tuya es azul, te quedará hermosa con el contraste de tu piel veras que…

- si, si bueno pero no, hablo del auto que estrello Edward contra el árbol el día que me robo el beso y me acorralo contra el pasillo para luego perseguirme por la carretera, meterse en el asiento del acompañante y al quedarse en shock, ya que yo salté pensando que era otro tipo de amenaza jaja pues se… rompió.

Miré a Edward que depronto dio un pequeño gruñido de miedo, ¿miedo? Ja como debería estar mi cara

- ¿él hizo qué?-pregunte entre dientes, ese arrogante idota, maldito hermoso creído y autosuficiente vampiro, acorraló a mi hermana, la persiguió y por sobre todo rompió el hermoso Mercedes que le regalo Félix, con todas las ilusiones que se había echo el pobre regalándole eso, pero esto no se va a quedar así, me vengaría, dándole a donde a él mas le doliera- te costará caro Cullen- dije de una forma vampiricamente audible, voltee hacia Bella- vendré por ti, y pediré que envíen tu moto también.

Camine por los pasillos, uffff creo que si podría echaría humo por la nariz, maldito loco retorcido, acaso dijo que la había robado un beso, ¿¿un beso?? Acaso habría mas? Ah! Maldito pervertido estaba enloqueciendo a mi hermana, me paré en seco ya que mi visión se concentro en algo mas lejano, algo que estaría por venir

Bella sentada en una clase, descansaba su cabeza en sus manos, mire hacia alrededor para notar donde estaba, anfibios, roedores, microscopios mmm ¿seria acaso un laboratorio?

- Bella- quien era, podía ver su silueta pero todavía la imagen era media borrosa- calma, yo estaré contigo- dijo apoyando un brazo sobre sus hombros

- lo se Edward, solo que te detesta, no se por que, no viste como te miro cuando se entero del automóvil? Acaso crees que amenazamos sin mantener nuestras palabras? Vendetta, esa palabra es muy común en nuestra familia sabes?

- no me hará nada, solo lo dijo a causa del enojo, tranquila- tomo su mano y la beso, ¿la beso? Ufgggg Dios como se atreve a siquiera tocarla? Maldito desquiciado.

Mi visión volvió en si y frente a mi había una chica con cara de horror

-e estas bi bien?- preguntó de forma entre cortada, su mirada se dirigió hacia mi brazo que no se por que estaba incrustado en la pared- tus tus ojos se se pusieron blancos y luego le diste a la pared un puñetazo, em eh este quieres agua- dijo entregándome una botellita rápidamente, reí para mis adentros, una transfusión de sangre mas bien

- no gracias, me bajo la presión creo, ya sabes estos golpes de calor

- golpes de calor?- preguntó en forma incrédula- en Forks?

-si, bueno y ya que tanto me ves? Tengo monos en la cara o que? Largate de mi vista- si no quieres que te coma maldita enana llena de acné. Seguí caminando por los pasillos, pero ya no había nadie en ellos, solo quedaba el dejo de los aromas que hacían arder a mi garganta, pero lo que mas quemaba era el pasar junto a alguna puerta de los salones, por las endijas se filtraba la concentración de sus aromas, cada uno distinto pero iguales de apetitosos

- si señorita Stanley, salga pero no se demore- escuché decir a algún profesor.

La puerta de un salón se abrió y salió una muchacha, ya la conocía, siempre estaba en las visiones que tenía de mi hermana, y casi siempre era la causante de los problemas, camino con paso elegante hasta el bebedero que había en el pasillo y se acerco al grifo para beber agua, era el escenario perfecto, sin testigos ni nadie que este chusmeando solo tenia que acercarme y estrujar su cara contra el bebedero, un pequeño golpe que le dejara una gran marca, nada de otro mundo, los humanos siempre se resbalan y golpean, me acerque con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro, aprenderás que con una Volturi no se juega, y de paso quedaría de recomendación a Edward, solo me faltaban unos cuantos pasos, todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia

¿Puffffff que apesta a huevo podrido? Lleve mi mano hacia mi nariz, otra ves se volvió a sentir ese aroma de lleno, me aleje lo mas posible de ella, era a caso Jessica? ¿Se estaba… tirando pedos? Puff y si que sabia como tirarselos, luego se escucho un ruido que provenía de… si sin duda esta pedorra era de lo peor, soltó una pequeña sonrisa, acaso le gustaba andar de pedorra? Iug! Bebió un poco mas de agua y entró en su salón otra ves. Maldita asquerosa me había apestado toda.

Salí al estacionamiento del instituto, me senté sobre el capó del convertible de los Cullen, acaso debería romperle un par de ruedas al maldito Volvo? No, sería una perdida de tiempo, cambiarlas no sería para el nada traumático, ya se me ocurriría algo para enmendar su osadía. Mejor iría a buscar mis cosas al hotel.

Luego de varias horas mas, el lugar se empezó a atestar de humanos y siete vampiros, contándome claro

- nos vamos Bella?

-seguro, adiós chicos-dijo saludando a los ecológicos vampiros

- Espera Bella, como se irán? Mira todas esas maletas, al menos dejen que las lleve

¿qué? Acaso creé que me voy a subir a su maldito auto, está loco si cree que haré semejante cosa. Nunca caería tan bajo…

- gracias por traernos Edward- dijo Bella ya saliendo del coche

- gracias- dije de forma cortante, el hecho de que me hallan convencido para traerme no daría lugar a ser mal educada verdad?...¿ Verdad?. _Tendría que haberle roto la cara cuando pude._

- de nada Teresa, necesitas ayuda?

- no

-déjame, te ayudo

-dije que no, a caso la mala alimentación te afecta el oído

- ya Teresa, por que me odias?

- por que? Me preguntas por que?, mira Edward puede que hallas deslumbrado a mi hermana con tus cortesías y no se que otras boberías mas, pero escúdame, y escúchame bien- dije tomando su brazo- nunca pero nunca dejaré que Bella se pierda con uno como tu

- se pierda? A que te refieres?

- si que se pierda, que se descarrile, que se aleje de lo correcto, de lo que se lo encomendó desde que nació

- yo la amo, y voy hacer que sea feliz- dijo desasiéndose de mi agarre

- mira, no es nada personal, pero no le convienes, ¿sabes? Ella antes de venir aquí tenía un pretendiente

- que?- jaque mate! Le dí donde mas le duele!

- si Edward, el dueño de ese coche, quien crees que se lo dio, fue el, y para ser honesta, entre él y tu lo prefiero mil veces a él- su cara no tenía precio, sus ojos se tornaron negros de repente, debo decir que me dio un poco de miedo por unos instantes

-su nombre- dijo entre dientes- dime su nombre

- no puedo, eso no es algo que me incumbe a mi

- entran o no?- dijo Bella saliendo desde el interior de la casa- vamos Edward tu también

Una ves a dentro empecé a desempacar, se sentía por todo el aire el mal humos de Edward

- estas bien?- le preguntó mi hermana, estaba realmente preocupada, eso me molesto a decir verdad. Él no le contesto nada, me hubiese gustado ver como la miro en ese momento

- Bella- dije entrando a la sala- te voy a dar los obsequios que te mandaron- puse las varias cajas sobre la mesa- esto es de uno de los mellizos- dije entregándole una caja donde había una cadena de oro, su dije era una llave- y esta es del otro mellizo- esta era otra caja que también contenía una cadena de oro pero su dije era un corazón- oh que bella pulsera que llevas en tu muñeca- dije al observarla por primera ves, vi que Edward inflaba el pecho, de seguro el se la había obsequiado- combina justo con este anillo que te envió… tu sabes- dije lo ultimo mirando a Edward con una pequeña sonrisa - este es mi regalo- dije entregándole una pequeña caja con un juego de llaves- tu moto pronto llegará

- gracias hermana, no debiste, no debieron mejor dicho

- oh Bella siempre igual, nunca te han gustado los regalos ni mucho menos las fiestas

- no después de aquel recuerdo de Vittorino

- oh Isabella deja eso en el pasado, era tu o el

- Vittorino?- pregunto Edward, seguro pensando que era el novio de Isabella

-si- conteste- Vittorino intentó comerse a Bella cuando la tontuela se corto con un papel de regalos en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Bueno los dejo a solas- por mucho que me pese- voy a ducharme.

**Edward pov**

- que ocurre- me preguntó mi ángel, estaba tan preocupada, pero por que no me lo había dicho antes, por que no me había dicho que estaba comprometida, mi hermosa princesa no me pertenecía solo a mi, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima cuando Teresa me lo dijo, que haría sin mi Bella, sin la luz de mis ojos, no podía existir sabiendo que ella amaba a otro, no podía soportar esa idea, esa realidad, la amaba tanto, por que a mi? Por que?

- Edward- volvio a decirme, tomo mi rostro y me dio un tierno beso- estas bien?

- no te compré nada- mentí de repente, era lo único que se me ocurrió

- no quiero nada, contigo me es suficiente- mentía, como podía hacerlo tan bien, casi y hasta me lo creía, ella amaba a otra

- pero yo quiero regalarte algo, todos tus amigos te han enviado algo

- no importa ya tengo lo que mas quiero- dijo abrazándome, no lo podía soportar, no podía soportar sus mentiras, por que por mas que me hirieran, también me gustaban

- te pasaré a buscar esta noche si? Seguro Alice te querrá festejar algo

- no espera tan pronto te vas?- dijo con una mirada suplicante, ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿ cómo podía mentir tan bien?

- adiós cumpleañera- dije dándole un beso lleno de pasión, cargado de sentimiento, no quería perderla, no ahora que recién la encontré. Se alejo de repente de mi, llevo una mano a sus labios

- Edward, ese beso… fue como si fuera el ultimo- había notado mis sentimientos, como lo lograba? Como hacia para entenderme con un solo beso?- por favor Edward- dijo tirandose a mis brazos- por favor no me dejes, si es por Teresa, yo hablaré con ella pero por favor no me dejes, te amo- no era a Teresa a quien temía, pero como podía pelear contra alguien que había escogido Bella como su pareja- prométeme que nunca me dejaras

- nunca te dejaré- dije tomando su rostro- y era verdad, pelearía por mi Bella, nadie me alejaría de ella, quizás ese había sido su novio, quizas el también la amaba, y se volvería loco de saber que ahora hay otro en su vida, pero ahora mi Bella estaba conmigo yo soy su nuevo amor, y sus palabras… sus palabras parecían reales…

* * *

** les agradesco a:**

***Paky **

***pathyxD!!!**

***Priss cullen**

***Bella Uchija **

***AmyVampireWitch**

***Darkness Crying**

***Dommy**

***Aiiram**

***Miadharu28**

***Carla_Hyuga**

***Angie Cullen O-Shea**

***Saraitk Cullen Hale**

***anhndy**

***Yelow**

***Culenitah 94**

** que firmaron el capi anterior!!, de paso los animo a que pasen por sus historias por que realmente escriben muy lindo!!**

* * *

**T**ambién les cuento que Paco no sufrio ninguna lesión, por ahora muhahahahahha, el detino de mi perro está en sus manos.... sabrás que eleccion elegir?? jajajajajaj

**dejen revews!!**

les gusta el teresa pov?? o ya lo mandamos a freir churros??

_**Los kiero y bienvenidos a los nuevos!!**_


	17. feliz cumpleaños

BUENO MUCHACHAS SI, LO SE, ME TARDE, QUE LE VAMOS HACER, NO TENÍA INSPIRACION ES MAS MUCHO MUCHO NO ME GUSTÓ LO QUE PREPARÉ PARA HOY, PEEERO SI NO ESCRIBIA SEGURAMENTE USTEDES IBAN A TERMINAR MATANDO A MI PACO ASI QUE NI MODO, IGUAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TRATE DE HACERLO MAS O MENS LARGO PARA Q NO SE QUEJEN EH! JAJAJJAA

BUENO A LEER:

****************************************FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS************************************************************

**FELIZ FELIZ EN TU DIA**

**HOJALA QUE TE PISE UN TRENVÍA**

**QUE COMAS BANANAS PODRIDAS**

**Y QUE CUMPLAS PARA ATRÁS...**

**BELLA POV**

Eso fue raro… Edward estaba en una mezcla de tristeza y odio, no se que le pasaba, por un momento temí que me dejara, se que Teresa puede ser un poco ruda y hasta molesta, díganmelo a mi, pero me dio tanto miedo pensar siquiera que el esté lejos de mi, amo a mi hermana, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para empezar con Edward, y para nada quiero desaprovecharlo, además Teresa tiene a sus hijas, pronto encontrara una pareja y yo sobraré. No tiene por que temer, se que está celosa se ve a leguas, pero si ella me ama tendrá que entender que junto a Edward soy feliz, mas feliz que en estos últimos años…

-y vamos a estar mucho tiempo allí?- preguntó Teresa saliendo de mi habitación ya cambiada, estaba realmente hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, que tenía traslucidos rojos, hasta un poco menos que la rodilla, unas medias que estaban llenas de agujeros, eso me hizo reír un poco, estaba pintada con colores fuertes. Pero le quedaba muy bien y dejaba el color de sus ojos al descubierto….

- wow, estas linda hermana, aunque nunca te vi tan "emo" en toda mi vida

- pues toda tu vida consta de casi 19 años, así que no es mucho y emm con respecto al vestido, pues pensé que luego de estar con los Cullen podríamos nose salir las dos a divertirnos, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos

- me llevaras a un boliche de emos?

- ja por que no, donde tu quieras, mientras haya humanos…

-cunado te refieres a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos es por que te refieres a: "divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos"?

-jaja claro que si tonta Bells, ya sabes ir a bailar, comer, lo que hacen los humanos- dijo con su mejor tono inocente

- los humanos comen lo mismo que nosotros?- pregunté escéptica

- bah! Es lo mismo, una vaca, un chancho, un indigente, cuál es la diferencia?

- si es que veras, no digo que no tenga sed, pero esto de estar con los Cullen me hizo replantearme un poco las cosas de..

- hay no Bella- dijo dejándose caer en el sofá con pesar- por favor no me vengas con esas idioteces, no necesito un sermón y menos de ti eh?, si no quieres que salgamos ni modo, saldré yo sola, necesito comer si no quieres que mate al cartero

- bueno ya que genio, si, una ves de estar en lo de los Cullen saldremos, no te preocupes

- hay Bella te amo- dijo saltando para abrazarme- sabía que no eras tan tonta para dejarte lavar el cerebro, gracias a Dios, bueno y como nos vamos? Ya que tu perfecto novio nos dejo sin automóvil, no pienso arruinar mis botas…

Ah si, olvidaba decirles: llevaba unas botas de taco fino, que le cubría hasta un poco mas de las rodillas, toda una damisela…

- No lo se, Edward dijo que pasaría por nosotras, pero a tu salida nose como llegaremos, ni siquiera estoy segura que haya algún lugar medio pesado, para lucir esa ropa en este lugar…

- no importa, algo se nos ocurrirá, ash! Ahí esta tu hombre…

Era verdad se escuchaba como el Volvo venía por la calle a toda velocidad, aparcó en frente de la casa y de éste bajo un hermoso vampiro con un traje negro que le quedaba fatal.

Salí hacia la puerta para recibirlo, me sonreía de oreja a oreja, se acerco para darme la mano mientras bajaba los pequeños escalones del porche

- Bella estas hermosa, feliz cumpleaños- dijo dándome una pequeña cajita, no sabía si abrirla en ese momento o después asíque opte por darle un beso corto, eso era mucho mejor que las antiguas opciones

- espero estar acorde a la situación- dije algo apenada, mi hermana me había contado un poco de los planes de Alice, y eran extremadamente elegante en sus gustos asíque decidí ponerme un vestido largo negro que tenía un poco de brillantes en sus puntas

- oh si que lo estás- dijo él dándome otro beso

- y tu no te quedas atrás eh!

- gracias mi ángel, dile a tu hermana que cuando quiera partimos

-Buenas noches Edward- dijo Teresa saliendo de la casa, fue raro su expresión, no se notaba en ella la ira que mostró en toda la mañana, tampoco mostró felicidad por verlo, ni mucho menos ironía, era como si estuviera sin emociones, sin expresividad

- Hola Teresa, estas realmente muy linda

- gracias tu tampoco estás mal- dijo ya algo nerviosa

- voy a dejar esto adentro y regreso- dije haciendo alusión al regalo que aún tenía en la mano.

Cuando regrese al coche ambos estaban dentro, con una expresión de enfado terrible, mas por parte de Teresa, seguramente habían discutido muy bajo por que yo ni los escuche, obviamente no dije nada al respecto.

Salimos en dirección a su casa, todo el sendero que conducía a esta estaba enmarcado por luces, como si fuéramos a perdernos.

Llegamos y en la puerta nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme, se los veía realmente emocionados por nuestra llegada, como si fuera algo que esperaban desde hace mucho, apuesto que era por Teresa, ya que yo nunca hablaba de ella pero de una manera u otra siempre estaba presente

- Feliz cumpleaños querida- dijo Esme abrazándome

- gracias Esme, aunque no tendrían que haberse molestado

- sabes como es Alice- dijo Carlisle tomando el lugar de Esme- muy feliz cumpleaños Bella

- Gracias Carlisle, déjenme presentarles a Teresa, mi hermana

- mucho gusto querida- dijo Esme dándole un abrazo temeroso

- es un placer señora Cullen, Carlisle, he escuchado tanto de usted, es un honor para mi ser recibida en su casa- dijo inclinando su cabeza, era algo raro para todos siempre que teníamos esas reacciones, pero en el castillo es muy común actuar de esa manera ya que siempre estamos en presencia de nuestros maestros- quiero agradecerles por cuidar de Bella, ella es muy importante para mi, y ustedes la han recibido muy bien

- no tienes por que agradecer, ella es parte de nuestra familia también

Mal dicho Carlisle, si hay algo que Teresa no soporta es compartir, mucho menos a su hermana y ni que hablar con ellos, unos "vegetarianos"

- ya lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa, eso realmente me desconcertó

- Entremos- dijo Edward tomando mi mano

Adentro estaba todo decorado con rosas, y variedades de flores, por donde mirases estaba el toque de Alice, en el centro se encontraba un gran pastel, no se quien lo comería pero allí estaba, con unas 19 velas, cada una de color rosa, una suave música daba el ambiente perfecto para una escena de película antigua, todo era tan elegante y costoso, que daba hasta incomodidad, había candelabros y veleros por doquier y en un rincón se encontraba una mesa llena de obsequios.

-Oh Bella muy feliz cumpleaños- dijo una saltarina y muy eufórica Alice- espero que sea de tu agrado

- si que lo es- dije alegremente

- Bella feliz cumpleaños- dijo Jasper abrazándome pero menos eufórico claro

- oh pero la Bellita a crecido!! Como te sientes? Alguna arruga nueva hum? Una cana?

- claro que no Emmet -dije safandome de su enorme abrazo- jaja eres demasiado ocurrente o muy tonto?

- las dos cosas- djio Edward divertido

- oh vamos, solo le pongo color a la fiesta

-felicidades Bella- dijo Rosalie en un delicado beso

- gracias Rosalie

- tomemos asiento por favor- dijo Esme dulcemente, invitándonos a la sala

- y cuéntanos Teresa, como estuvo el viaje hasta aquí?- preguntó Carlisle

- bien gracias por preguntar, un poco agotador, había muchos humanos curiosos por todas partes, resultó difícil controlarse

- pero es mejor que matarlos, verdad? ellos son gente que tienen sentimientos, no se merecen morir solo por nuestro frenesí, no crees?

- hum

- si bueno- intervine- nosotras llevamos una dieta distinta a la suya, aunque también la respetamos

- cada uno con su naturaleza- dijo Teresa- no pienso cambiar mi dieta solo por unos simples humanos

- pero Bella nos dijo que tenías hijos, acaso ellas no son aún humanas? También las detestas a ellas?- dijo Emmet, creo que fue lo mas sensato que lo escuche decir en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

Teresa me miró de refusilo

- es verdad ellas son humanas, pero es solo un proceso, pronto no lo serán, además tengo el suficiente autocontrol para no matarlas, eso no quiere decir que deje de alimentarme como me plazca, que opinas Bella?

- yo no opino hermana, este debate no me concierne

- ya lo creo, por cierto Alice: muy hermoso el vestido que elegiste

- eh? Lo siento nose de que hablas- dijo ella algo desconcertada

- oh lo siento, espero no haber arruinado la sorpresa, de igual manera, es lindo

- pues ¿gracias?

- ja de…- y no pudo terminar de hablar por que sus ojos se volvieron blancos, de ese blanco característico de sus visiones

- ¿estas bien? ¿que ves? ¿teresa? ¿ me escuchas? ¿Que ves?- preguntó Emmet

-shhhh! Que demonios haces Emmet, noooo! no la toques- dije sacándole esos brazos que se dirigían a los hombros de mi hermana- no debes de sacudirla y mucho menos gritarle, imagínate tener que lidiar con imágenes que llegan sin que quieras, concentrarte en lo que ves y escuchas en ellas y encima tener que contestar a los presentes, se pone de muy mal genio cuando hacen eso

- wow aterra- dijo Emmet- da mas miedo que cuando Alice tiene sus visiones, los ojos, está como ida

- si, un poco, la primera ves que le paso me dio un ataque, pero ya saldrá de ahí, no te preocupes

Luego de tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos reacciono

- por fin Bella, te encuentras bien?- preguntó alarmada Esme

- si lo siento tanto, no lo pude contener

- no tienes por que disculparte querida, es que estábamos preocupados por ti

- que veías?- preguntó Jasper- tus emociones cambiaban a cada instante

- todo de todos, lo siento no quise ser indiscreta, es que al recién conocerlos, de una manera u otra es como que me conectase con ustedes y empiezo a ver sus acciones, es hasta que me acostumbre, lo lamento… ¿Emmet?

- si teresa?

- los osos de gomitas no saben igual que los verdaderos, no pierdas el tiempo

- eh? Emmm obviamente jeje, ni siquiera se me cof -cof había ocurrido cof- cof- dijo haciendose el que no entendía nada (el "cof-cof" era su tos falsa, por si no lo notaron...)

- claro… y no, no te aceptaran que los rembolses, 70 kilos de gomitas no se devuelven asi por que si, y el pretexto de que Rosalie no se excita cuando las gomitas tienen forma de osos tampoco te servirá para que te devuelvan la plata

- Emmet- gritó furiosa Rosalie

- ¿¿que?? Si yo ni siquiera hice nada!

- bueno creo que es tiempo de marcharnos- dijo Teresa levantándose del sillón

- si, ya es tarde, adiós y gracias por todo- dije apenada por la situacion

Llegamos a casa, traídas por Edward y me cambié de ropa mas acorde a mi hermana, un vestido negro de estráples con el corsé por delante y unas botas negras

- asi que ese era tu plan? eh? perderte en tus visiones inocentemente sin tener que ablar con nadie?

- pues si fíjate, además la festejada eras tu no yo, asi que ni se por que te molestas tanto

- esto era importante para mi Teresa, quería que me apoyaras, quiero estr con Edward y tú solo lo empeoras todo

-pues... ok lo siento ya?

- no, no lo sientes nada, solo lo dices por que no tiees ganas de escucharme, Teresa te amo, por Dios! sono la mia famiglia, mia sorella, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, pero tabien lo amo a él, y necesito que me apoyes... que actues como mi hermana

-lo siento, y de verdad lo siento, no me caen bien, y está bien, te apoyaré el tiempo que este aquí si?

- trata y por que tengo que ir vestida asi?- reproché, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención

- por que si

-- mmm ok

Pedimos un taxi que nos llevo a Port Angeles alli buscamos un club con la "onda" que nosotras llevábamos. Nos acercamos al patovica (guarda espaldas de los boliches) y con una leve insinuación por parte de mi hermana nos dejaron pasar sin hacer fila. Adentro todo estaba colmado de ruido y gente, algunos saltaban por el escándalo de la música, otros descansaban en la barra, y muchos otros se demostraban "el cariño" que se sentían en los rincones oscuros.

Tomamos asiento en la barra y el barman (el que prepara las bebidas) se nos acercó para ver que se nos ofrecía

- hola preciosas, quieren algo

- no gracias, no vendes lo que nosotras bebemos- dijo mi hermana divertida jugando con el cuello de la remera del empleado. Yo solo atine a reírme, él me miro curioso y preguntó:

- mmm ¿hermanas?- asentimos ambas al mismo tiempo- saben lo excitante que es eso?

- muchos nos lo han dicho- dije sonriendo de forma pícara- y como te llamas?

- como tu quieras preciosa, y que es lo que beben las hermanas que no vendemos nosotros?

Ambas soltaos una pequeña risita

- pues vamos al depósito y te contamos. Sus ojos brillaron de lujuria

- claro, este solo que emmm esperen, Alberto- llamó a su compañero

- Teresa- dije en tono demasiado bajo para los oídos humanos- lo mataremos aquí dentro? Eso es muy peligroso, todos sabrán que la ultima ves que lo vieron fue con nosotras

- tienes razón, es que acaso no lo oliste, humm Dios! Huele tan bieeeen

- concéntrate, no podemos atacar ahora

- hey tu- dijo llamándole la atención- no te preocupes, esperaremos a que termines tu turno, no queremos que te despidan

- claro que no cariño ya está todo arreglado, además no me van a decir que ya se arrepintieron verdad

- nunca- dijo Teresa, eso sonaba a desafío para ella- ni modo Bella será lo que tiene que ser

- pues vamos está todo listo, les molesta que nos acompañe un amigo?

- claro que no- dije tomándolo del brazo

- será mas divertido- dijo mi hermana tomándole del otro brazo

- ya me imagino que si- dijo este con la mirada golosa- ven Carlos, síguenos

Llegamos al depósito, donde guardaban muchas bebidas, sillas rotas, mesas, y todo tipo de cosas similares

Ya no estaba ese sonido molesto de la música, solo el desenfrenado golpeteo de los corazones humanos

- que bellos ojos tienen ambas, aunque es un poco aterrador- dijo Carlos

- si, pero para cuando te disfrazas quedan perfectos, son lentes muy costos

- ya lo creo que si, parecen hasta reales

Abas soltamos otra pequeña risa

- y se disfrazan mucho?- preguntó el barman

- si, siempre que la situación lo amerite- dijo Teresa en forma muy picara- todo depende de quien este con nosotras…

- bueno morenita- me dijo el barman- enséñame lo que tienes

- no,no- dije haciendo un pucherito infantil, pero que se que le encantó- tu eres para mi hermana, ella te olio primero

- es cierto- dijo Teresa amarrándolo del cuello- tu eres mío

- entonces tu eres para mi- dijo el otro empleado- huy si que estas fría, pero bien podemos solucionarlo, por que no me das un besito

- no- dije haciéndome la difícil, sabía que era tonto pensar en Edward en estos momentos, pero no quería que ninguna boca me besara si no era la de él- los besos no me gustan

- pues a mi si, ándale uno chiquito

- no- dije más enérgica

- si- dijo este tirando de mi ropa

- hey que te pasa- le grito Teresa

-shhh calladita mi florecita- dijo el barman también tirando de su ropa- conozco a las de su tipo, encienden la pava pero no toman los mates eh? Ya van a aprender

Bien era hora de actuar, ningún humano estupido y pervertido nos iba a dejar en ridículo

Agarre del cuello a Carlos y con una mano lo estire

- pero como?- preguntó el otro muchacho con los ojos como plato pero mi hermana encontró la forma de contestarle, yo por mi parte me ocupe de lo mío

- cuando alguien te dice que no, es no, oíste?- dije entre dientes a su oído, lamí un poco su cuello para saborear un poco mi alimento y de apoco fui introduciendo mis dientes en su fina piel.

Una ves llenas y arregladas salimos de allí. Corrimos hasta nuestra casa y ya estaba amaneciendo, pronto tendría que ir al instituto por lo que resolví bañarme en cuanto llegara

-se rompió la canilla del agua caliente- dijo mi hermana, contestando a mi acción

- ni modo, con agua fría será

O eso creía yo por que ni había terminado de pisar el patio de mi casa cuando una línea de cinco lobos nos esperaba gruñendo..

* * *

**AGRADESCO A:**

***LiahDragga  
**

***PathyxD!!!  
**

***Aiiram**

***miadharu28**

***LaraNess**

***anhndy**

***saraitk cullen hale  
**

***Bella Uchija**

***Kare Cullen**

***paky**

***dommy**

***nenacullen**

***Pris Cullen**

***Angie Cullen o- shea**

***Carla- hyuga**

**que dejaron su revews**, también a los que me mandaron a favoritos pero que aún no me dejaron comentarios (anda a saber por que)

y a todos los nuevos **BIENVENIDOS**!! y no se olviden de visitar a estas lectoras, que tambien son escritoras, y muy buenas!!

* * *

- EMMET NOOOO!

-HEY BELLA

- QUE ES LO QUE HACES?? MAKIITA VA A MATARTE

- CLARO QUE NO, ELLA LO SABE

- ELLA SABE QUE ESTAS SOSTENIENDO A SU PERRO DE LA COLA A MAS DE 5 METROS DE ALTURA?

-CLARO DIJO: "SI ESTAS NIÑAS NO LLEGAN A DEJAR REVEWS SOLTARE A PACO DESDE LA VENTANA"

- PUES TODAVÍA NO SABES SI DEJARAN O NO REVEWS

- ES MEJOR PREVENIR Q CURAR, O NO? ADEMAS TIENE 9 VIDAS

- ESOS SON LOS GATOS IMBÉCIL, SUELTALO!

-COMO DIGAS...

- NO PERO DE LA VENTANA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

QUE PASARA QUE PASARÁ?? DEJA REVEWS Y LO SABRAS!!


	18. descubriendo las verdades

SIIIIIIIIIIII LO SE!!! TARDÉ MUCHISIMO, HABÍA PENSADO DEJAR ESTO DE ESCRIBIR ES COMO QUE ESTOY MUCHAS HORAS FRENTE DE LA COMPU LEYENDO Y ESCRIBIENDO QUE ME PIERDO TAAANTAS COSA, PERO BUE, LO ESTRAÑABA POR LO QUE AQUI ESTABA, ME HICE UNA ESCAPADITA Y TERMINE EL CAPI, TAMBIEN EMPECE OTRO, UNO EN QUE NUESTRA ALUMNA HUMANA ES NUESTRA EXTRAÑA ALICE Y EL VAMPIRO PROTECTOR SERÁ JASPER!! SE LLAMA "CAMBIOS" LUEGUITO SE ME PASAN EH!!

LOS DEJO CON EL CAPI 18 QUE NOSE QUE NOMBRE PONERLE, COMO LA CANSION QUE HOT PONDRÉ ES "MIENTES" DE CAMILA, EL CAPI SE LLAMARÁ DESCUBRIENDO LAS VERDADES ( APOCO SE PENSABAN QUE SE LLAMABA MIENTES NO? JAJAJAJAJJAA)

*******************************DESCUBRIENDO LAS VERDADES**********************************************************

**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**  
**ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**  
**no me quedan ganas de sentir**

Esto estaba mal, no es que me diera miedo pelear contra estos hijos de la luna, pero todo se iría al demonio, los Vultiri no permitirían semejante osadía por parte de los chuchos, buscarían a cada uno de ellos, hasta a los mismos nativos de la tribu y los matarían, los Cullen sabrían todo, Edward me odiaría, ash! Todo era un verdadero fiasco.

Luego estaba Teresa, ella no permitiría ser ofendida por un perro, eso jamás, y quien le ganaría a ella, menos si yo me pongo de su parte. Los Cullen también estarían en problemas y adiós al tratado.

- Que quieren- pregunté en forma monótona.

Solo recibí gruñidos en forma de contestación

- si no quieren que esto termine en algo desastroso será mejor que alguien se convierta en humano- dije en forma cortante, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo por no destrozarlos, era mi instinto, acabar con mis enemigos.

Un lobo color chocolate saltó sobre mi hermana, gran error, Teresa se movió velozmente, y de un pisotón lo acostó en el suelo

- Teresa, no lo mates aún- dije rápidamente, ella asintió a regañadientes- ella es mi hermana- les dije a los lobos- les repito, será mejor que alguien se convierta en humano, no hemos roto ninguna regla

Uno de los lobos más grandes Salió en dirección hacia el bosque, en segundos ya estaba frente a nosotras en un pequeño short

- Jacob Black, ¿de que nos acusan?- dije en forma burlona, debo decir que me sorprendió verlo a él, creí que Sam Uley respondería por la manada

-son demasiados chupasangre, el tratado se hizo con los Cullen por que son diferentes, pero ustedes no respetan ninguna de nuestra reglas

- ¿reglas? No me hagas reír lobucho, quien te crees tu para ponernos reglas, tienes suerte que no matamos a toda tu apestosa jauría, ¿te piensas que puedes ganarnos?- dije en un gruñido, esto me superaba, yo estaba preparada para atacar, no para negociar, mis maestros hablaban yo solo mataba- crees que podrían contra ella- dije apuntando a mi hermana- o conmigo?- dije empujando con mi escudo al lobo que estaba en el suelo, su cuerpo dio un gran golpe contra el árbol, soltó un gran aullido y sus compañeros lo acompañaron en furiosos gruñidos

- silencio- les reprendió Jacob- aún no

- ¿aún no?- pregunté incrédula- si piensas que tú o alguno de tus camaradas podrán hacernos algo estas muy equivocado ¿sabías?

-bueno basta de charla, ya me cansé- gruño Teresa- van a atacar ¿si o no? Por que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

- se creen tan poderosas, me dan tanto asco, se piensan superiores, solo por que esquivaron un par de ataques, se piensan mejores por que matan gente

- y tu te comes bichos perro, mejor gira buscando tu rabo, si vas a atacar hazlo ya- dijo mi hermana echa una maraña de ira

- suficiente Teresa- dije cortante- es de madrugada, Charlie debe estar durmiendo, no creo que pueda explicar cinco lobos muertos en el patio, ¿o acaso se vuelven humanos cuando ya están sin vidas?, bueno eso también sería difícil de explicar. Además perro, ¿cuál fue la regla que rompimos? Que yo sepa no cazamos en tu reserva, ni siquiera en los alrededores, y para tu suerte nos alimentamos de gente malvada, somos como una ayuda para la humanidad

- silencio chupasangres, no atacaremos ahora, pero estaremos alerta, si alguna de ustedes atacan a alguien de nuestra tribu o alrededor, será su fin, ah ya la casa está repleta, así que no queremos a ninguno mas, ¿entendido?

- pienso lo mismo, la casa está llena asíque saca tus malditas pezuñas de mi patio y lárgate antes que te quiebre el hocico

- tranquilos- dijo Jacob calmando a sus compañeros que avanzaban y retrocedían gruñendo, como si estuvieran indecisos de atacar- Charlie se levantará en minutos, vámonos

Seguimos por unos minutos más en posición de ataque hasta que el apestoso olor de esos perros disminuyó

- que fue eso Bella

- ¿hombres lobos furiosos?- dije en forma irónica

- ¿por que haces tratados con hijos de la luna? ¿Estás loca? Y no recuerdo haber leído en ninguno de tus informes que los Cullen responden a unos sucios chuchos, como se te ocurre ocultar semejante cosa

- nose por que tú leíste mis informes, por que yo les mande a los ancianos, no a ti, y no hice tratado con nadie Teresa, simplemente dije que no iba a comer aquí para que me dejaran en paz

- ¿te dejaran en paz? Isabella esto es demasiado, ellos no son nada

- lo se pero que se supone que iba hacer, tengo que guardar apariencias hermana, voy a una escuela, y vivo con un maldito humano, no puedo arreglar todo como tu lo haces, no soy tu, no lo quiero ser y no lo seré, y los Cullen no responden a nadie, ellos solo quieren paz, no que los molesten y los espíen

- eso suena a remordimiento hermana?

- suena a que me dejes en paz, desde que estás aquí solo hay problemas y discusiones y, y lo que sea que este mal

- gracias Bella, eres muy acogedora- dijo mi hermana caminando hacia la casa

Me sentía fatal cundo peleábamos, pero era necesario, era necesario que ella supiera como me sentía, como hacía todo mas difícil cuando me trataba como la hermana tonta, yo soy fuerte, lo soy.

Hola mi Bella- dijo Edward cuando salí de la casa.

Había pasado por mi para llevarme a la escuela, Charlie se había marchado temprano hacia la comisaría, por lo que no tuve oportunidad de presentarle a Teresa, ya luego lo haría. Ella estaba mirando la tele, no se que haría en toda la mañana sola, le pedí que no molestara a los perros, y su repuesta fue un leve gruñido, le propuse que fuera a visitar a Esme, y obtuve el mismo resultado

- gruñendo tanto ya te pareces a los perros- le dije en broma, cambió su gruñido por un siseo- que original.

Edward no estaba vestido de traje como la noche anterior, pero aún así estaba para el crimen

- hola Edward- dije abrazándolo- te eh necesitado tanto

- pero apenas han pasado algunas horas de que estuviste en casa

- si, pero aún así te extrañé- dije dándole un calido beso

- pues si así vas a reaccionar siempre, extráñame mas- dijo entre risas

- me alegra que te diviertas a costa mía- dije incrédula- ya vámonos si?

- como usted mande mi bello ángel.

Tomamos asientos en el coche y comenzamos nuestro trayecto

- en que piensas Bella- dijo Edward besando mi mano

- estoy muy confundida últimamente- de repente su cara se encrespo en una expresión de dolor- ¿estás bien?- pregunté alarmada

- si mi amor, sigue, por que estás confundida

- es… complicado de decirte

- Bella me has escondido miles de secretos- dijo con la mirada triste, creo que de haber podido llorar, él lo hubiese echo

- si pero esto es realmente difícil, siento guardarte secretos, es que temo perderte

- lose- dijo aún más triste-lose Bella, no debes fingir

- ¿eh? De que hablas Edward- me estaba confundiendo

- si tengo que compartirte lo haré, se que me amas, pero también amas a alguien más

- si!!, es eso, por que tu puedes entenderlo y los demás no- realmente era él mi chico perfecto

- me mata saberlo Bella, pero si es así la única manera de tenerte, te compartiré- dijo con la expresión mas triste que había visto en mi vida

- no pensé que te importara tanto- dije sinceramente, soltó mi mano y se restregó el rostro

- claro que me importa, como no va a importarme, me mata de celos

-¿si?- pregunté aturdida, desde cuando estaba celoso de Teresa- nunca lo vi así, perdón

- ¿lo amas?- me preguntó receloso- ¿por que dijo LO?

- claro que si

-si?- dijo frenando en seco el coche

- Dios Edward que te pasa? Si amo a Teresa, es mi hermana, nunca pensé que fueras a ponerte de esta manera por eso

-que?- pregunto demasiado confundido- estás mal por Teresa?

- si! estoy mal por que hoy tuve una pelea con ella, le dije cosas muy feas

- por eso estabas confundida- dijo como… ¿aliviado?

- si, es que me gusta que este conmigo pero han pasado solo 2 días y ya han pasado cosas desastrosas, es como un imán para los problemas

- me alegro- dijo satisfecho

- te alegras de que me haya peleado?- pregunté atónita

- si

-¿si?

-no! Digo no, claro que no es que, jaja Dios Bella te amo, no puedo decirte lo feliz que me siento contigo

- ¿gracias?- dije media indecisa

- de nada- dijo dándome un beso realmente apasionado, arrancó el Volvo otra ves y comenzamos nuevamente al instituto. Eso si fue muy raro…

Mis clases se mantuvieron con naturalidad, ahora no me despegaba de Edward y su familia, Alice había tenido una visión de que mañana vendría una tormenta, por lo que me invitaron a mi, y a mi hermana a jugar béisbol, solo había jugado un par de veces, pero no creo que tuviésemos problemas

- Bella cómo estás?- dijo Alice acercando más su silla a mi.

Nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, todos los alumnos se movían de aquí para allá, charlando y buscando su comida

- bien Alice, por que lo dices?

- oh es que… tuve una visión de ti y tu hermana discutiendo- dijo mirando sus pies como avergonzada por su visión

- oh eso, si pues, no lo se, le dije cosas muy hirientes, que opinas- pregunté mas para saber cuanto había escuchado de la discusión que para saber que opinaba

- mucho no escuche, no me pareció correcto, pero creo que si te desahogaste estuvo bien, no te preocupes, vendrá a jugar mañana, así que seguramente las cosas entre ustedes mejorarán

- gracias Alice

- ¿Bella?- llamó Rosalie- crees que a tu hermana le agradaría ir de compras conmigo.

¿qué acabo de escuchar? Osea Rosalie Hale se lleva bien con mi hermana????

Entonces lo recordé

**Flash back:**

_- gruñendo tanto ya te pareces a los perros- cambió el gruñido por un siseo- que original- dije haciéndole burla_

_Sus ojos se volvieron blancos por unos segundos, luego me miró divertida_

_-al fin algo de tranquilidad, dile que si- me dijo_

_-¿eh? ¿ a quién?_

_-Tu solo di que si, ya te darás cuenta_

**Fin del flash back**

- si, está mañana me dijo que te dijera que si, que a las siete pasaras por casa- dije jugando con mi manzana

- de acuerdo, gracias Bella- dijo mirando hacia otro lado como sin importarle nuestra conversación anterior.

-Edward, hoy estuviste raro cuando íbamos a la escuela- dije saliendo de su Volvo que estaba aparcado en la puerta de mi casa

- lo lamento, no quise preocuparte

- si, pero sonaste como si pensaras que amaba a alguien mas, a otro hombre es más dijiste LO amas, pensabas en un hombre, acaso te he dado motivos yo para que desconfíes en mi

- no mi Bella, por favor no pienses eso, es que… tu hermana me dijo de tu novio, y no sabes como me a partido el corazón eso, desde que me enteré, me siento tan vacío, pero con la eperanza de que me elijas a mi

- ¿que quién te dijo qué?- pregunté entre dientes, sabía que ella estaba escuchando

- pues tu her..

-¡¡¡¡Teresa!!!!- grité aunque sabía que de haber susurrado me hubiese escuchado también

- a la orden hermana- dijo muy divertida, ya le quitaría yo esa estúpida mueca de superioridad

- Edward dime exactamente que te dijo Teresa

- Bella no creo

- Edward- dije sumamente irritada- dilo

- Teresa- dijo mirando a mi hermana- dijo que en donde vivías tenias un novio, y que de él era el coche que rompí, por cierto ya encargue uno igual para que no tengas problemas

-¿Teresa?- pregunté a mi hermana. Creía en Edward pero las mentiras no eran cualidad de mi hermana- ¿algo que decir?

- claro que si hermanita: dije exactamente esto:

_"Ella antes de venir aquí tenía un** PRETENDIENTE**"_- y es cierto, pretendiente no novio, osea alguien que la pretende, eso no quiere decir que vos le correspondas Bella o si?

_"¿que?"_ dijo él con una cara de horror

_" si Edward, el dueño de ese coche, quien crees que se lo dio, fue el, y para ser honesta, entre él y tu lo prefiero mil veces a él_" dije yo, y lo sostengo si antes me caías mal Edward ahora de alcahuete me caes peor

- suficiente Teresa, no necesitabas acotaciones- si, las mentiras no eran cosas de ella, pero alterar las cosas si

- ya… y le dijiste a Rosalie

- ah era a ella? Pensé que era a Mike Newton, me dijo que si te gustaría ir a pasear, me pareció raro que aceptaras pero ni modo

- Isabella, de verdad?

- no nena, claro que no, Rosalie te espera a las siete

- gracias, ah vino Charlie al medio día, un poco y le da un ataque al verme, pero ni modo me presenté y dijo que vendría en la noche, que iría a la reserva a ver un partido, para adentro mio dije ¿Y? osea que nos importa, pero bueno.

- Teresa- la llamó Edward- tendremos una tormenta mañana por lo que jugaremos un partido de béisbol, nos gustaría que estes presente.

Lo miró por unos segundos largos, cambió su expresión de enojo por una mas sincera

- gracias, ahí estaré…

* * *

**CAMBIARÁ TERESA CON RESPECTO A EDWARD?**

**APARECERÁN EN EL JUEGO LOS NÓMADAS?**

**SERÁN AMIGAS TERESA Y ROSALIE?**

**HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA SABREMOS SABREMOS, PRONTO LO DESCUBRIREMOS.....**

* * *

**GRACIAS A:**

***Aiiram** ya sabemos que querían los lobitos jeje

***Carolina Cullen** estaría bueno darle una muerte frustrante a Jacob jejeje

***Saraitk Cullen Hale** Hoy traté de darle un poco mas de protagonismo a Eddy, espero que te haya gustado

***Dommy** me alegra que te guste!!!!

***Priss Cullen** gracias por entenderme y esperarme, eres una genia!!!

***LiahDragga** bueno Liah ya sabemos que pasó!!!

***PathyxD!!!** es verdad no se le quita lo tonto a Emmet!!!! jajajja

***Angie Cullen O-shea** jajajaj es verdad muy chistoso lo de las gomitas de oso, este emmet!!

***Rose_Emmy** Gracias x tus besos y abrazos estilo Emmet jeje

***Nebli y Pame** gracias por tus saludos, que suerte que te gusten los capi, y estas perdonada por no firmar antes jajajajajjaja pero que no se repita ehhhh jajajajaj

***Culenitah 94** gracias por siempre escribir!!! trataré de apurarme mas con los capis

*** Kizuxx** trataré de que Jacob no sea enemigo de Bella, pero tampoco será su amigo, la entenderá, ya veras en los siguientes capis

***Val Cullen Twilighter** me alegra que te guste la historia

***Bells-15** bueno ya subi!! jaja esero que te haya gustadoo

**y gracias a los que me mandaron a sus favoritos!!**

* * *

**-Bella que se supone que haces con mi perro ?**

**- Makiita!**

**- estabas intentando de arrojar a mi perro por la ventana**

**-nooooooo Makita, fue Emmet!**

**- Emmet?? y donde está**

**- bueno... este... se fue, pero te juro te juro que yo no quería matarlo**

**- yaaaaaaaa estas sarandeandolo todo!! sueltale su colita, la verdad que me desepcionas Bella**

**- no Makiita yo no, lo agarré por que él lo había arroajdo  
**

**- ya basta Bella, dame a mi perro, me voy, piesa en lo que hiciste, hum  
**

**- no!!! es que... uhhhhhhhhhhhh Emmet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	19. el gran juego

**hey!! aki devuelta Makiita! les digo que me encantó escribir este capi y espero que a ustedes también disfruten leyendolo las/los quiero!!!!!**

***No se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia CAMBIOS, si llego a los 5 rr actualizo allí jajajajja***

*****************************El gran juego*********************************************************  
**

**El juego de la vida deben aprender**  
**con calma, con alma y con ilusión.**  
**Y viven el amor como una fiesta,**  
**aunque alguna vez haga llorar.**

**De su juventud no se olvidarán jamás,**  
**locura, cordura por igual**  
**defienden su verdad.**

- Gracias Edward, eso significa mucho para mi- dije recostándome en la hierba, habíamos ido a su prado luego de estar un rato en mi casa, necesitaba un tiempo a solas con él, amaba su presencia, su aroma y no podía contenerme de saltarle a los brazos cuando estaba en frente de mi hermana, se ve que el sentía lo mismo por que no lo dudo un segundo cuando le propuse venir aquí.

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto recostándose al lado mío

- de invitar a mi hermana al partido- dije disimuladamente mientras tomaba su mano

- ah por eso- dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno alguien tenía que hacerlo

- si pero ese alguien resultaste ser vos, gracias de verdad- dije acercando mis labios a los suyos

- pues si siempre me vas a gradecer asi, tan mimosa, voy a invitarla mas seguido

- jaja cállate, ah me acorde- dije girándome para quedar de espaldas a él- estoy molesta contigo

- ¿por que?- dijo con un tono de sorpresa, me acerco mas a él y recostó su cabeza en mi cuello- ¿yo que te hice?

- Creíste que te engañaba, dudaste de mi Edward

- oh vamos Bella, tu nunca me dices la verdad de nada, escondes los pensamientos de tu hermana, como se suponía que iba a saber la vedad

- excusas, excusas, excusas

- es en serio Bella, es mas, yo tendría que ser el enojado aquí

- lo sé y lo siento, ¿estás enojado conmigo?- pregunté girándome para quedar nuevamente frente a él

- aunque quisiera no podría Bella, eres mi alegría, mi luz, no mi sufrimiento, nada de lo que hagas me pondría tan furioso como para alejarme de ti

- de verdad pensabas compartirme- pregunté tomando su rostro entre mis manos

- bueno, la idea no me agradaba del todo, pero hasta que decidieras por uno de los dos iba a quedarme y a pelear por mi lugar

- eres tonto eh, mira si voy a dejarte por alguien mas, tu eres mi amor

- gracias mi Bella, gracias por devolverme el alma- acerco su nariz a mi cuello y comenzó a aspirar mi aroma- hueles genial sabes Bella- dijo en un susurro a mi oído, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por mis curvas, mi respiración, nuestra respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

Nunca había estado de este modo con Edward, de un modo tan… fuerte, nunca pasaba mas de besos castos o uno que otro mas apasionado pero nunca me había acariciado así, con tanta urgencia. Sus labios empezaron a viajar de mi boca hacia mi cuello, sus manos volaron hacia mis piernas apretándolas con fuerza; se posicionó arriba mío, abrí un poco las piernas para que estuviera mas cómodo, en ese instante soltó un leve gemido y mordió mi lóbulo de la oreja, no lo pude resistir y también gemí, enrolle mis piernas en su cadera y enlace mis manos en sus cabellos

- Bella- susurró con voz ronca- te amo demasiado

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca de mí, rozando toda su esencia, no lo aguantaba mas, sentía que mi cuerpo iba a explotar.

Con un ágil movimiento me saco la remera dejándola echa hilachas a un costado de nosotros, sus dedos viajaban por el contorno de mi corpiño, como debatiéndose si quitarlo o dejarlo un rato mas, comenzó a besar el borde de la costura, dejando su suave contacto en mi piel. No lo dude mucho y le saqué esa camisa que obstruía mi visión de su hermoso cuerpo, bese su pecho, su magnifico pecho, desnudo, que solo me pertenecía a mi, lleve mi boca hacia su cuello y lo mordí con fiereza, mientras mis manos bajaban por su abdomen, eso provoco otro gemido por parte de los dos, mi boca se lleno de ponzoña, y aunque no lo pensé con un ágil movimiento lo aparte de mi, me paré sobre la húmeda hierva, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro, ¿acaso habrían pasado muchas horas? Volví a tragar ya que la ponzoña se apoderaba de mi boca una y otra vez

-tengo mucha sed- dije con la voz demasiada ronca para mi gusto, note que Edward tenía los ojos como el carbón, no quería imaginar como estarían los míos

- oh Dios… perdóname Bella, casi olvido que aún eres neófita, perdóname por ser tan desconsiderado, Dios como pude ser tan tonto- se lamentaba mientras se levantaba del piso y buscaba su camisa para dármela- toma, tu remera… está rota

-Edward no te disculpes- dije abrazándolo- te amo, mucho, aunque ahora tengo mucha, mucha sed

- pues ahora no hay mas que animales alrededor nuestro, así que…

Me lo pensé un rato, pero cuando mi boca se volvió a llenar de ese líquido tan peculiar acepté sin quejas

***No se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia CAMBIOS, si llego a los 5 rr actualizo allí jajajajja***

Debo decir que los ciervos, aunque saben horribles, saciaron mi sed, hasta fue divertido, los humanos siempre gritan o lloran, pero estos animales si que saben defenderse, aunque no cueste mucho alcanzarlos, Dios, corren como si tuviesen un cohete.

Edward me esperaba a un costado, mirando cada uno de mis movimientos, como deleitándose con la mejor obra teatral que haya visto

- eres buena- dijo estirando su mano para que la tomara- creo que te acostumbrarías rápido

- huáchala- dije como lo hacen los niños cuando no les gusta algo- saben feos, prefiero algún indigente de un callejón

- ¿no cambiarías tu dieta Bella?- preguntó mientras me daba un corto beso, sacándome algunas gotas de sangre que habían quedado en las comisuras de mis labios

- no, gracias- dije mientras lo acercaba a mi

- ni siquiera por mi- eso era jugar sucio, muy sucio

-¿ tu cambiarías tu dieta por mi?- pregunté alejándome un poco para medir su reacción, sonrío de lado

- inteligente mi Bella, por eso te amo tanto- me beso otra ves, y con eso dimos por terminada la casi discusión, por ahora claro…

Fui a mi casa a bañarme, pronto amanecería y tendría que ir a la escuela antes del juego, estaba muy entusiasmada por jugar, Teresa y yo éramos muy buenas en los deportes, pero nunca habíamos jugado sin hacer trampa, así que esto iba hacer una experiencia totalmente diferente

Entre en la casa y vi a teresa realmente disgustada, genial otro día perfecto

-¿ahora que?- dijo sentada en un sillón- también me vas a decir que te gustaría tocar el ukelele?

- Buen día hermana, nose de que hablas- dije posándome en el apoya brazos del sillón

- mira como estás vestida hermana? Pareces una callejera, tus ojos, ash, ¿por que se tiñeron de un topacio muy oscuro? Bella, Bella, Bella Io ti amo, ma sei davvero il modo sbagliato

-pus se l'amore è sbagliato, lo sei anche tu- dije levantandome para ir a bañarme

***No se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia CAMBIOS, si llego a los 5 rr actualizo allí jajajajja***

Luego de la escuela regresé a casa por mi hermana, ya estaba preparada, con el bate y todo

- ¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunté luego de abrazarla

- lo compré ayer mientras paseaba con Rosalie- dijo con expresion feliz, espero que de verme

- oh lo siento, no te pregunté como te había ido, pensé que no simpatizaban

- pues… es muy interesante cuando deja de hablar de si misma, es parecida a mi, además desde tu llegada Alice no le da mucho crédito por lo que una amiga nueva nunca viene mal ¿verdad? Creí que querías que me amigara con los Cullen

- es verdad, solo que es raro, honestamente pensé que con la que menos te ibas a relacionar era con ella, pero de igual manera me alegro

- ¿nos vamos ya?- preguntó algo impaciente

- faltan unos cuantos minutos, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo rara

- tu padre, está volviéndome loca, me pregunta que donde estás que a que hora venís, le dije que ya podía volver a su casa, que me haría cargo de ti, pero ni modo, dijo que preferiría quedarse hasta la llegada de Arthur, ja como si eso pasara, estoy pensando en comérmelo, de verdad, solo lo respeto por que es tu padre, y "por que no hay que levantar sospechas"

-aspettare, aspettare, aspettare, come mio padre??

-se tuo padre, sai?- dijo preocupada

- no Teresa, no sabía que era mi padre, Dios todo este tiempo cerca de el e ignoraba eso

- bueno… tampoco había modo de que lo supieras ¿verdad? Perdóname, fue sin querer, pensé que lo habrías notado

- tu… tu como lo sabías

- recuerdo que llevo 10 años teniendo 19 años, así que lo conocí cuando era pequeña, mamá vino de visitas a lo de Arthur, lo conoció, se podría decir que fue algo de verano, pero no pongas esa cara Bella

- bueno supongo que tampoco tendría que sentirme mal, dado que todos nacemos así en nuestra familia, pero bueno es complicado de expresar

- si te pone mejor Bells- dijo acercándose para darme un corto abrazo- yo no conozco al mío…

***No se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia CAMBIOS, si llego a los 5 rr actualizo allí jajajajja***

Habíamos llegado al claro en donde nos citaron los Cullen, saludamos a todos y comenzamos a tomar nuestros lugares, Esme decidió se el árbitro ya que de otro modo quedaríamos impares, mi equipo iba conformado por Rosalie, Jasper y Teresa, mientras que en el otro estaban Alice, Emmet, Edawrd y Carlisle

- Solo por que Edward está en tu equipo te tendré compasión Emmet- dije ya en mi posición para batear

- ya lo quisieras Bella, te aplastaré- dijo apuntándome con el palo

- jaja ya lo quisieras tú- dije a medida que bateaba y dábamos por comenzado nuestro juego.

Imagino que a simples ojos humanos todo se vería un borrón, los Cullen eran muy buenos, pero nadie se comparaba a Edward si de velocidad hablábamos, era hermoso hasta con su expresión de enojado, ya que le íbamos ganando

- Concéntrate Bella- me dijo Jasper en tono burlón- que tus sentimientos no nublen tu juicio

- ya lo digo yo- dijo teresa

- oigan creí que éramos del mismo equipo- dije con una expresión de falsa molestia- los aplastaremos, lo siento Ed

- no te preocupes amor- dijo desde el otro lado de la cancha- ya veremos quien aplasta a quien

-ooooaaaaa- dijo Emmet en forma de burla. creo que fue lo único simpático que había dicho en todo el juego, ya que cuando pierde se pone de mal genio, todo el tiempo estuvo quejándose que en nuestro equipo había muchos dones del cual hacíamos trampa para jugar, y era un poco cierto, ya que tape todos los pensamientos de mi equipo y Edward quedo sordo, por lo cual nosotras contábamos con mas dones, teresa siempre veía donde caía la pelota, y yo mas de una vez hice tropezar a Emmet en las carreras con algún montículo de escudo que formaba en el aire, a todos nos pareció muy divertido aunque obviamente a el no.

De un momento a otro la imagen paso de ser burlas y risas a unas mas tensas

-paren- había gritado Alice ya que una visión había llegado a su mente, los nómadas que días atrás andaban dando vueltas nos habían escuchado y se dirigían hacia nosotros

- tranquilos- dijo Carlisle con su voz paternal pero con peso- no debemos de preocuparnos, cuantos son Alice

- tres- respondió ella- dos hombres y una mujer

- por que estás tan asustada Alice- dijo Jasper tratando de calmar a su esposa, aunque logro calmarnos a todos

- no lo se, se ven feroces- dijo con su mirada intranquila

- calma, nosotros somos mas- dijo Emmet abrazando a Rose

- ya casi están aquí- dijo Edward poniéndose al lado mío

Su aroma inundó todo el lugar, estaban sucios, la mujer parecía un gato, con sus movimientos tan felinos, su pareja, supuse dado que venían abrazados, tenía la misma expresión que Demetri, eso me hizo pensar que quizás fuese un rastreador o algo así

- buenas tardes- dijo el tercer vampiro, este era moreno, muy bello por cierto- nosotros pasabamos por aquí y escuchamos ruido

- si bueno, tenemos una residencia permanente por aquí- dijo Carlisle, esta es mi familia: Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme y Emmet, también nos acompañan unas amigas Isabella y Teresa

- ellos son Victoria y James, mi nombre es Laurent- dijo posando su mirada en cada uno de nosotros

- sus métodos de caza, nos han traídos problemas- dijo Carlisle muy serio

- nuestras disculpas- dijo Laurent- no sabíamos que estaba ocupado este territorio

- descuiden- dijo Victoria- los humanos nos estaban buscando pero dirigimos la pista hacia otro lado

Mi hermana dio un paso hacia delante, estaba muy irritada, astillo su bate con la mano, no sabía por que estaba tan enojada pero me daba miedo saberlo

-tu- dijo apuntando hacia James, oliendo fuertemente el aire- yo a ti te conozco- Victoria mostró los dientes defendiendo a su pareja- tu eres el cazador ¿verdad?- dijo ignorando los gruñidos de Victoria

Todos nos mirábamos extrañados, yo no lo recordaba, acaso ¿James sabría quien éramos nosotras? ¿lo habría notado Edward?

-¿eres el cazador o no?- preguntó entre dientes otra ves, y ahí todo cuadro, mis maestros me habían dicho que mi madre fue asesinada por un cazador, un experto en la caza, y aunque mi madre era muy buena, no pudo con él. Sin quererlo de mi garganta salió un estruendoso gruñido, Edward se sobresalto al igual que el resto de su familia y tomo mi brazo para tranquilizarme, pero nada en el mundo iba a poder hacerlo en estos momentos, ese maldito mato a mi madre, ella había confiado en el y lo siguió para cumplir una misión que le habían dado, pero no se sabe por que él se desboco y la mato, maldito, maldito, maldito

- no se de que hablas- dijo retrocediendo un paso

- no trates de mentirme, el día que viniste al castillo y te fuiste con mi madre a matar a esos neófitos algo me dijo que debía recordar tu aroma, y así lo hice, reconocería ese asqueroso olor a donde fuese, tu la mataste

- no fue por que quisiera, ellos me obligaron- dijo dando otros paso hacia atrás

- Bella- grito mi hermana, no necesitaba mas explicaciones, lo íbamos a matar, los encerré a los tres en una especie de burbuja con mi escudo, empezaron a golpear el invisible muro tratando de zafarse

- Teresa debes calmarte- dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella

- Carlisle gracias por invitarnos, pero el juego termino, esto es algo del que debemos ocuparnos mi hermana y yo, puedes retirarte si así lo deseas, aunque si quieres ser testigo, solo pido que guardes silencio- dijo en voz monótona, realmente parecía que estábamos en un juicio.

Carlisle miró a su familia pero ninguno hizo ademán de querer irse.

- Bella, amor, que ocurre- dijo Edward tratando de calmarme

- vete Edward, no tienes por que ver esto

- no pienso dejarte- dijo estrechándome mas hacia él

- James, mataste a nuestra madre, y eso es algo que no vamos a dejar pasar por alto, acaso alguno de ellos te ayudo- pregunto mi hermana. Al no recibir respuesta me miro, me solte un poco del agarre de Edward y di unos pasos hacia delante para acercarme a ellos

- habla- dije y mis ojos se dilataron haciéndose mas oscuros

- Victoria me ayudo a matarla, ella la sujeto y yo la desmembré- dijo como hipnotizado

-damn, damn bastard- grite con más fuerza, lo agarré por el cuello y lo arroje contra un árbol, del cual no quedo nada

-calma Bella- dijo esme muy preocupada, todos los Cullen estaban muy inquietos, no sabían de que forma actuar

- te matare, te mataré con mis propias manos- dije entre dientes

- hermana- dijo Teresa apoyando la palma de su mano en mi hombro- tengo una mejor idea, si a ambos le gusta matar- dijo haciendo referencia hacia James y Victoria- que ambos se maten, ¿no te parece?- una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro- has que se maten

-Victoria- llamé, ahora era su turno- ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿que cosa?- preguntó algo nerviosa

-¿ lo recuerdas?- volví a decir con mis ojos mas dilatados que nunca- ¿recuerdas cuando te hizo sufrir?

- si- dijo sollozando, callo al suelo y agarraba su pelo como si estuviera en un ataque de nervios

- te hizo sufrir ¿verdad?- pregunté

- si, si me sentí muy mal, me dejo, me dejo por ella, por una simple humana- dijo apuntando a Alice. Todos nos quedamos estáticos, por Alice? Alice no era humana,¿acaso mi don estaba fallando?. Probé una vez más

-¿ De que hablas? ¿Qué paso con Alice?

- ella, por culpa de ella me dejo, días y días, sola, completamente sola, "pero es que quería su sangre" me decía

- cállate Victoria- grito James desesperado- cállate

- Alice- llamé- quieres que siga?

- si Bella, quiero saber: acaso el me transformó

- de acuerdo- dije asintiendo- James tu la mataste

- no voy a decirte nada- grito ferozmente

- james- volví a intentar- acaso tu la transformaste

- no- dijo él- el estupido encargado del manicomio se enamoro de ella y la convirtió antes de que pudiera siquiera probar una gota de su sangre

-¿ el encargado del manicomio era un vampiro?

- si

- ¿que paso con él?

- lo maté, por haberme quitado mi tua cantante

- Bella- llamó Alice que estaba muy intranquila- por que estaba ahí, pregúntale por que estaba ahí

- ¿sabes por que Alice estaba ahí?

- su madre la encerró de pequeña ya que tenía visiones

- mi nombre quiero saber si sabe mi nombre- dijo Alice entre sollozos, Esme ya estaba abrazándola, al igual que Jasper que aparte tenía una cara de odio, hasta Rosalie y Carlisle tenian expresiones de ira contra ese vampiro

- su nombre, facha de nacimiento, ¿algo que sepas?- dije con toda mi concentración posible

- su nombre era Mary Alice Brandon, nació en 1901

- ¿algo mas?- pregunté

- nose nada mas, luego de matar a su cuidador, nos fuimos de ahí, de nada servía como vampiresa

- maldito- rugió Jasper- te mataré yo mismos, Teresa, Bella, déjenmelo a mi, por favor, tomen a Victoria, pero déjenmelo a mi. El resto de los hermanos Cullen asintieron a favor de su hermano, todos querían ver muerto a ese idiota

- supongo que con ella nos alcanzará- dijo mi hermana suspirando- después de todo ella también mato a nuestra madre

- de acuerdo- dije acercándome a Victoria

- y que con Laurent- dijo Teresa, casi me había olvidado del vampiro horrorizado que yacía sobre la hierva- lo matamos a el también?

- ¿de que se lo acusa a el?- pregunté

- de nada- dijo Teresa entre dientes, puso sus ojos en blanco y volvió a hablar- Laurent ve hacia Alaska, al clan Denali, allí estarás bien, o acaso prefieres morir junto a tus amigos

- ni loco- dijo parándose del suelo- apenas los conozco

- sabias palabras- dije para luego centrar mi mirada en aquella vampira que me daba asco de apenas mencionarla- empecemos

* * *

**Les agradesco a:**

***Nebly y Pame**

***Dommy Fiel lectora!!**

***Aiiram**

***Graceful-Evil-Angel**

***alice salvatore cullen**

***Val Cullen Twilighter**

***Saraitk Cullen Hale**

***Bloody Pras**

***Malu 12**

**que firmaron el capi anterior, como ven son menos, nose si es por mi falta de rapides en actualizar o por que son vagas jajaja igual gracias!!  
**

* * *

**uiuiuiui que les parecio?????**

**rr????**

**denle uno chiquitito aunque sea!!!!!**

* * *

**Dicionario:**

***Io ti amo, ma sei davvero il modo sbagliato** yo te amo, pero vas por el camino equivocado

***pus se l'amore è sbagliato, lo sei anche tu** pues si el amar es estar equivocado, tu tambien lo estas

***aspettare, aspettare, aspettare, come mio padre??** espera, espera, espera, como que mi padre?

***se tuo padre, sai?** si, tu padre. no lo sabias?

***damn, damn bastard** malditos, malditos bastardos

**Besotes Makiita!**

***No se olviden de pasar por mi nueva historia CAMBIOS, si llego a los 5 rr actualizo allí jajajajja*  
**


End file.
